Justice League Crossroads:DCAU Series Part 10
by Loki's Son
Summary: Having faced a crushing defeat, Luthor attempts to rebuild the Legion of Doom even while the Justice League searches for him and his still-at-large compatriots. Will the JLU succeed before Luthor triumphs?
1. Chapter 1

6 Justice League Crossroads

**Note: This is the 10****th**** part of an ongoing series. The preceding installments are Justice League New Beginnings: DCAU Series Part 1; Justice League Second Strike: DCAU Series part 2; Justice League Past Imperfect: DCAU Series Part 3; Justice League Nuptials: DCAU Series Part 4; Justice League Cardinal Sin: DCAU Series Part 5; Justice League Twice Shy: DCAU series Part 6; Justice League Darkness: DCAU Series Part 7; Justice League Family Affairs: DCAU Series Part 8; and Justice League Conflict: DCAU Series Part 9. Events and personal developments from these installments will be referenced with little warning or back story given. If Part 10 raises any questions, I suggest you read the previous stories.**

**Additional Note: Reviewers are highly appreciated. I need to know what I'm doing right and/or wrong so I can either do it again or not do it at all the next time `round.**

**Additional Note #2: This is my fourth outing with animeluverqueen as my Beta Reader. I owe her a lot for her efforts and insights.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League concepts, actualization, characters, or depictions thereof (such as the DCAU). All such intellectual and actual rights are properties of DC Comics and Warner Bros Animation which are both owned by Time Warner. I'm not making any money off of this. Hopefully I'm entertaining a few folks, but that's it. Do not sue me! **

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since the JLU and the Legion of Doom's epic face off in Myanmar. Of course, that struggle had been prefaced by the so-called "civil war" between factions of the JLU itself. The brain trust of the Legion had escaped during the closing moments of the conflict, as had several members of the so-called "brawn" factor. Only a fraction of the Legion was free but they still wielded enough power to create havoc wherever they went.<p>

Only, they hadn't. Since that time it was like the Legionnaires had fallen in a deep hole and covered themselves up. Due to the Legion's enormous successes in the past, they were all individually wealthy enough to while away the rest of their days. Yet, the constant craving for power and prestige had always driven them onward to greater heights of villainy…that is, until now.

The Dome had been relocated and hidden on the Isla Salvaje, or alternately depending on the nuance, the Isla de Asesino. Translated into English it became Cutthroat Island. It was a medium sized island nation in the Caribbean ruled by a military junta led by one General Juan Rodriguez. General Rodriguez had offered Luthor sanctuary. Of course, it would come at a price but no one knew what the cost would be as of yet. Knowing Rodriguez's expansionist dreams and his own criminal enterprises, it could be nothing short of war.

Luthor had his own plans. To be truly effective the Legion had to be rebuilt. The Legionnaires operated under the guarantee that they would be liberated from any and all incarcerations. That promise rang true even now. It was just that the Gulag offered a greater challenge than a normal super max.

The Gulag had been designed, developed, and constructed solely to house meta-humans and other super powered folk. Normally people of their ilk could escape on their own. But not from the Gulag.

Getting in wasn't the problem. The facility wasn't designed to keep people out. But once in, you faced the reality of the situation which was that the Gulag was designed to keep people _in_ and it had been designed by the best. As of yet, Luthor hadn't been able to determine how to extract his comrades without getting ensnared himself.

Then again, he mused, he had another avenue. Talia Head was running LexCorp for him. He could make a request and she would flex the corporation's muscles. LexCorp was one of the many contractors that serviced the Gulag. That connection could prove to be invaluable.

* * *

><p>One of Rodriguez's operations was a sex slave wholesale market. Hula Hula had worked his way up through various drug and smuggling cartels until he had landed as a "protector" watching over the girls. Essentially he was muscle that insured their obedience. His heart broke to see the degradations that these poor souls survived but he had a goal and nothing could stop him.<p>

He'd heard the Legion of Doom had relocated to Isla Salvaje and he wanted to be near the Legion. They'd maintained an extremely low profile since arriving but he'd become drinking buddies with Blackrock, Copperhead, the Shade, Firefly, and Plastique. He'd even sparked a glimmer of interest in Plastique.

Hula Hula was maneuvering to be included in any operation that Rodriguez included the Legion in. The moment the Legion embarked upon a joint operation with Rodriguez, Hula would contact the Justice League and provide precise details of the Legion's plans. Afterward he would bring in the International Security Agency to deal with Rodriguez's pet projects. The General's activities in human trafficking alone would earn him a life sentence.

Hula Hula couldn't wait for the dictator's downfall but of course for now he had to outwardly shout, "Viva la General!" with the rest of them.

Hula missed Plas and Penny. It had been years since he'd spent this much time away from his friends. It had done him a world of good though. He'd reconnected with contacts and acquaintances that he'd neglected for years. Relying upon his wits to survive had bolstered his confidence and outwitting criminal cartels on a daily basis did nothing to deflate his ego. In fact, he'd nearly slipped up because he'd grown so cocky. After a near brush with certain death he'd been more introspective.

Hula Hula had positioned himself into a place of trust with both Rodriguez's men and the Legionnaires. He was perfectly positioned to betray them to the JLU and redeem himself in their eyes. Hula knew Penny had tried to convince him that the JLers didn't view him as a joke but he knew better. He'd even begun to view himself as a joke. That would end when Hula's plans reached fruition. Then he'd be a hero worthy of the name.

* * *

><p>Atom Smasher sat before a federal grand jury. The jury would decide whether or not Al Rothstein deserved to face criminal charges. The defense had called Dr. Marci Ventrusca to testify. She'd used displays, diagrams, scans, and personal testimony to explain how Al's brain chemistry had been rewired by the meta-gene bomb. She had documentation of before and after neural scans and she compared and contrasted those.<p>

Next, Dr. Ventrusca described the process that was used to reverse the condition. Security footage revealed the change in Al's behavior as the process worked. He'd been isolated at Eclipse Labs for a few months now and the change was amazing. His brain chemistry and electrical functions now matched those before exposure to the bomb. It was also explained that Al's powers had also reverted. He no longer altered his density but instead shifted his mass so that he could grow to immense heights.

The prosecutor tried to derail her but Dr. Ventrusca proved unflappable. The question was whether or not the jury would lend her facts and figures credence. Finally, Atom Smasher himself was put on the stand.

The defense attorney ran him through a fairly standard series of questions and then the prosecutor got her chance. Her only question was, "Are you guilty?"

Al addressed the Jury, "I was aware of what I was doing. Part of me tried to stop myself but the greater portion of me acted on those impulses. I literally couldn't stop myself. If that makes me guilty then I need to be punished. All I know for certain is that I'm myself again and those things will never happen again. I have enough guilt to last several lifetimes and I don't think I can bear any more."

The defense attorney had one final witness. Superman was summoned. He took the oath and fielded the question of whether or not the JLU would reinstate Atom Smasher if he were freed.

"Yes, we would. Dr, Ventrusca's evidence is compelling enough for us to offer him a second chance, if he wants it." Superman answered.

* * *

><p>The jury deliberated for four hours. In the end they exonerated Atom Smasher. Courtney jumped up and shouted, "Yes!"<p>

The judge banged his gavel several times to silence her and then he proclaimed, "Albert Rothstein, you are free to go."

Al left the courtroom a free man and he found Courtney and Superman waiting for him. Al gushed.

"Thank you for the offer of a second chance. I won't let you down." He promised.

"Don't be too hasty to accept the offer. You'll be watched every minute. The slightest hint of regressing back into criminal behaviors and you'll be sitting in the Gulag. Can you live with that?" Superman spelled it out.

"Yes sir, I can." Al agreed to the terms.

"Drop by the Hall of Justice. We'll get you sorted out." Superman assured him. He then flew off.

Courtney was practically giddy, "Let's get your stuff. You can room in the Hall and all your needs will be met."

"You've thought this through, haven't you?" he grinned appreciatively.

"Stick with me, baby. I got your back." She declared. She used the Cosmic Rod to levitate them into the air and then they flew off to upstate New York to retrieve Al's costume from Eclipse Labs.

* * *

><p>Luthor and the Crimson Queen sat down to a private lunch. They had just spent the last two hours in the throes of lovemaking but that was over and things were settled. They had showered and dressed and moved to her private dining nook.<p>

Unlike the formal dining halls, the nook possessed a bistro style table and chairs and was ideally suited for up to four diners. Luthor felt oddly contented, as he often did after a tryst with the Queen and she looked like she'd swallowed the proverbial canary.

"So, how goes your plan to rescue the Legionnaires trapped inside of the Gulag?" she asked.

"Nowhere as of yet." He answered.

"I think I'm a very bad influence upon you, Lex. If you weren't involved with me you would have broken everybody out a month ago." The Queen decided, "I…"

The doors burst open and armed men rushed into the room. They surrounded Lex and strong armed the Queen. The apparent leader addressed Lex.

"Do not resist us. This bitch is going to die and you will not stop us." He said.

"You're right. I'm not." Luthor declared.

"Lex?" the Queen asked as she was put on her knees and a pistol was placed against her head.

"You want to have a palace coup? Fine. I'll be on my way." Luthor said.

"If you leave, she dies." The leader warned him.

"What's that to me? If you want the country, take it." Lex started to walk out of the room. All of the gunmen suddenly trained their rifles at him. The Queen rose from the floor and wagged her finger.

"Wrong thing to say, Lex. You've just proven what I suspected. I have your child, I don't need you." The Queen informed him.

"My child?" Luthor stumbled over that one.

"Yes, Lex. You've impregnated me a few months ago. I am to be the mother to your child. You, however, will not be the father." She declared, "Leave. Now. Before I have you shot."

Luthor's visage grew dark, "This isn't over."

"Yes, it is. Free your Legionnaires. Reclaim the life you once had. Forget about me. There's nothing here for you now." She advised.

Luthor scowled, opened a boom tube, and departed. The Crimson Queen dismissed her troops and then she stood in the middle of the room and rubbed her belly.

"If only Adam were your father. Then we could have a real family. But I did the best I could for you. As it is, Adam will return in time and you shall have a surrogate father who is twice the man your biological father is." She soothed the fetus within her.


	2. Chapter 2

8 Justice League Crossroads

Luthor arrived in the Dome's Mission Control Center and he was visibly upset. He began pacing and talking to himself.

"So she thinks she can dismiss me like a common servant? She doesn't know who she's dealing with." He angrily said under his breath.

"Problems?" Grodd said as he entered. Luthor's anger was giving him a headache and he said as much.

"Good! It matches the pain that the Crimson Queen has inflicted upon me." Luthor grated.

"I think you've been too consumed with the Queen lately. She's distracting you from your goals. If it weren't for her you would have devised a plan to liberate our comrades from the Gulag a month ago." Grodd said.

"That's what she said." Luthor snapped.

"It sounds as though the Queen is looking after your best interests then." Grodd opined.

"That's not all she's looking after. She's looking after my…" Luthor angrily began before drifting off.

"She's looking after what?" Grodd wondered.

"Nothing." Luthor answered, "As you said, she's looking after my best interests."

"Then, we can work on a way of freeing the captive Legionnaires." Grodd suggested hopefully.

"There is a way. Let me call Talia to set the wheels in motion." Luthor said.

* * *

><p>Stargirl landed her and Atom Smasher at the front entrance to the Hall of Justice. They were about to enter when a teleportation disk opened up in the sky above them and Anna Fortune emerged. She floated down to where the young couple was and made for the door. Atom Smasher held it open for her.<p>

"Why thank you, kind sirrah." Anna said jovially and disappeared into the Hall's embrace.

"Who was that?" Atom Smasher asked as he continued to hold the door open for Courtney.

"Some new chica that showed up a couple of months ago. No one really knows anything about her. Well, Penny knows some stuff but she's not telling." Courtney complained.

"Y'know, this is my first time in here." Atom Smasher realized, "This place is huge!"

"Hey Al!" the Flash streaked on over, "I get to give you the tour and run you through Waller's office so you can get your security ID."

"I'll catch up with you later." Courtney promised, "Mary and Ray are supposed to be in and I wanna talk to them."

"Okay. Where will I meet you?" AL asked.

"Flash, take him to the kitchen." Stargirl requested, "I'll join you there."

"That works. It'll be snack time by the time we finish up." Flash gleefully agreed.

* * *

><p>Flash dutifully brought Atom Smasher to the kitchen. Al lingered on the outside to read the menu while Flash entered on in. When Al moved, he ran right into Anna as she was on her way in.<p>

"I'm sorry." A flustered Al apologized.

"No worries. I could stand to be flattened." Anna joked, "Say, are you on your way in?"

Al nodded so she continued, "Care to join me? They make a sinfully delicious vanilla latte."

She couldn't see his smile because of his mask, "Okay. That sounds good."

"Excellent, since I've never seen you around you must be new. Follow me and do what I do." It was Anna's turn to have a hidden smile.

They ordered their drinks and sat down at a small table. Anna lowered her mask and Al pulled his off. She smiled, "So, you're a handsome stranger."

That flustered Al and he blurted, "How old are you?"

She grinned, "Don't you know it's impolite to ask a lady her age? But then again, I rarely consider myself a lady so I'll tell you. I'm either 26 or 163, all depending on how you look at it."

"You look awfully good for someone that's a 163." He said.

She wore a bemused smirk, "You're not very good at this, are you?"

Al's face colored and Anna decided to have mercy upon him, "What is your name, or should I forever call you 'Handsome Stranger'?"

"My code name is Atom Smasher but you can call me Al." he said.

"Well, Al, I'm Anna Fortune. I have no code name since I don't have a pressing need for one." She happily informed him.

Past Atom Smasher's shoulder Anna could see Courtney unhappily standing in the entrance to the kitchen. Her eyes were locked on Anna and she was distinctly unhappy.

"I do believe I've offended someone." Anna deduced.

Al followed her line of sight and smiled great big when he saw Stargirl. He waved her onward and she came to the table. Courtney was hesitant to sit down but Anna made to rise.

"I do believe I'm occupying your seat." She said diplomatically.

"Courtney, meet Anna Fortune." Al suddenly spoke.

An awkward silence hung over them for a moment and then Courtney held out her hand, "Hi. I'm Stargirl."

"Sometimes known as Courtney." Anna smiled.

"Huh?" Court was confused by the remark. Was she being made fun of or what?

"Never mind, dear. Take care, Handsome Stranger. Keep true to one another." Anna picked up her coffee and left.

Courtney watched her go and then finally set down in Anna's abandoned seat.

"Can I get you anything?" Al asked. He was all concern and guiltless. Which she believed. It was Anna that she was worried about. She'd seen the way the woman looked at Al. There was going to be a competition. She just knew it.

_Fine,_ she decided. She hadn't waited this long to lose now.

* * *

><p>Mary and Ray had indeed been at the Hall but they set out on their separate ways. Mary headed for Fawcett City to visit with her brother. She landed several blocks away from the WHIZ Multimedia building and made her entrance into the building as Mary Batson. She cruised by the security station since she was a familiar face. The guards expressed their regret that she'd moved to New York and no longer visited her brother on a regular basis.<p>

Mary took the elevator to the studios and proceeded to Billy's work station. Her timing was impeccable for he had just finished recording his show. He saw her and waved before shutting down and exiting the booth. Oddly, he seemed to have been expecting her.

"I'll explain after we get outside and say the magic word." He said.

Mary was hardly satisfied with that answer. She went along with it though. She trusted her brother no matter what. They went to the familiar alley that Mary had transformed in and they uttered the name, "Shazam." Billy and Mary Batson were gone only to be replaced with Captain and Mary Marvel.

"Follow me." Captain Marvel said.

Mary hesitated. After all, blind trust only went so far.

Captain Marvel sensed his sister's hesitancy, "Mare, it'll be all right. I'm following the wizard's instructions."

Mary relaxed. _That _was a different story. They lifted off and flew across town. Marvel led the way while Mary followed. He took her to a newsstand on the other side of town and came in for a landing.

"What are we doing here?" Mary wondered.

"I don't know. The wizard said to come here and talk to the operator of this newsstand _as _the Batsons." Marvel relayed.

Mary frowned. Everyone knew who the operator was. Freddy Freeman was an orphan that had earned his GED at the age of 16 so that he could work full time and support himself. Mary had known him somewhat casually before she left town. The boy was bright enough but he was awfully focused on his own needs. Compounding these issues was the fact that one of Freddy's legs was lame and he had to move about with the aid of crutches.

Mary had her own doubts about this but she trusted the wizard almost as much as she trusted Billy so she agreed. She said, "Shazam" and became 17 year old Mary Batson once more. Marvel began to say the same but a hand reached out and grabbed his arm and its owner said, "Captain Marvel" even as the Captain said, "Shazam."

The mystical lightning washed over both parties with drastically different effects. Twentysomething Captain Marvel became 17 year old Billy Batson while Freddy Freeman was transformed into a Marvel. Billy and Mary gaped at the transformation. Gone were Freddy's crutches and his leg was made whole.

He bore the uniform of a Marvel but instead of the red of Billy and Mary's costumes, Freddy's was blue with the obligatory gold accents. Freddy looked down upon himself and said, "Whoa!"

"How…?" Billy managed to say.

"Freddy, is that you?" Mary asked.

"I think so. What have I become?" he asked.

"You're a Marvel now. The only question is why." She said.

The wizard's image appeared, "Children, join me on the Rock of Eternity. All will be explained."

Billy and Mary looked at each other as the image faded. In unison they uttered the name, "Shazam." Having transformed into their Marvel personas, they instructed Freddy to follow them.

The Captain and Mary flew into the air and Freddy called after them, "How do I follow you?"

Mary landed next to him, "Think about flying and wish it to happen and then follow me."

She lifted off and Freddy concentrated. He wondered if he needed a happy thought and then his feet left the ground. Finding he was in perfect control he caught up with the other Marvels. He streaked off into the distance with a "Woo-hoo!"

Captain Marvel scowled and Mary smirked, "I'll get him."

* * *

><p>Black Adam cursed the wizard once again. He soared over Egypt's Nile Delta on his way upriver to the dig at Tanis. Adam had wondered why he was being tasked with this chore but all the wizard would say was that he was to meet someone important. No "why", "when", or "how" just "go."<p>

Adam's heart ached at seeing his ancient homeland again. It had been too long since he'd returned. He wondered if this was a nostalgia tour arranged by the wizard.

He swung low as he came upon Tanis in the desert. The city had been a religious redoubt but it had been swallowed up by a sandstorm that lasted over a year. Not one priest or warrior survived. But thanks to modern technology, and a 15 year quest, the city had been found and was being excavated.

Black Adam had done a modicum of research into the before setting out. The dig was run by the University of Egypt. The head archeologists were older men with little ambition. The mover and shaker seemed to be a young woman named Adrianna Tomaz. He'd already decided that she was the person he would seek out. She would know all of the secrets of the dig.

* * *

><p>The woman in question entered the artifact tent <em>again<em>. Her eyes sought out the magnificent necklace _again_ and _again_ she ran her hands over it. The inscription on the amulet dedicated it to the goddess Isis and it called to Adrianna. Of course, she didn't believe in the ancient gods or goddesses but this _called _to her, summoning her for some purpose. She snorted. How could an amulet have desires?

Then again, the amulet had been found in the Well of the Souls, marking it as something of supreme importance. It had undoubtedly been revered by those that dwelt here. Not that the amulet had done them much good in the end.

She sensed movement behind her but whomever it was remained silent. Her eyes were drawn to the amulet and suddenly, all at once, she knew what she had to do. She snatched the amulet off of the table, held it high above her head, and shouted, "Isis!"

Mystical lightning touched her and she was transformed. Gone was the urbane woman of 21st Century Egypt. She was instead replaced by a figure from the distant past. Adrianna dropped the smoking amulet and gazed down upon her altered garb.

"Well, I have to confess I had to see it to believe it." the voice from behind her spoke flawless Egyptian but with a curious dialect.

Startled, she spun around to confront her voyeur. She gasped in surprise as she recognized Black Adam. He was an infamous villain, or was he a hero this week? It seemed so hard to keep track of him.

The wizard's image interrupted whatever would have transpired next, "Black Adam, bring Isis to the Rock of Eternity. I will explain everything when you arrive."

The image faded and Adam looked upon Isis, "Isis, eh? It seems fitting enough. Come with me."

"Why should I come with you?" she asked defiantly.

"Do you wish to know what has happened to you?" Black Adam asked.

Slowly she nodded. He looked impatient, "The wizard knows all of the answers and he will share them with you but in order to reach him you must follow me."

"All right." She agreed, "But no tricks."

"I would not dream of it, Milady." Adam assured her.

* * *

><p>All of the Marvels gathered on the Rock. Captain Marvel saw Black Adam and became irate, "What's <em>he<em> doing here?"

"Captain Marvel! Black Adam is also my champion. You are all my champions. You will cease this useless bickering at once." The Wizard commanded.

Captain Marvel ceased his squabbling but he still felt anger in his heart. The Wizard knew this and sighed.

"You are the Marvel Family." He gestured at the Captain, Mary, and Freddy. Then he turned to Black Adam and Isis, "You are the Black Marvel Family."

"Captain Marvel Jr. you have been chosen to join the rest of the Marvel Family as a champion of justice. If you do not wish to serve, then this is the time to say so." The Wizard declared.

"No! I mean yes, I want to serve." Captain Marvel Jr. promised.

Shazam smiled in a kindly fashion upon the boy, "To move between your Marvel form and your mortal form, you need only say the name of your greatest hero."

"You mean Captain Marvel?" Junior asked and lightning cascaded around him, returning him to the form of Freddy Freeman. He grinned and said the Captain's name again. Captain Marvel Jr. was reborn.

Shazam now focused on Isis, "As for you, child. You need only speak the name of your patron goddess and you will be transformed."

She repeated Isis's name and she became Adrianna Tomaz. Another utterance and she was Isis once more. She spoke and surprised Adam by speaking English.

"You speak of fighting for justice and serving others but how am I to know what my abilities are?" she asked.

"Black Adam will watch over you and be your mentor. Go with him and train under him." Shazam ordered.

"But my dig…" Isis began to argue.

"The treasure of Tanis has been found and it has made its selection. Honor the purpose to which you were called. Leave Egypt and follow Black Adam." Shazam said.

"Very well." Isis replied but she was clearly unhappy with that choice.

"Go, my children. Defend the weak and bring safety to strangers." Shazam commanded.

The Marvel Families departed and Shazam leaned back upon his perch. He'd facilitated the goddess but he wondered if Isis was prepared for her namesake. Adrianna Tomaz was willful and stubborn but she was also courageous, forthright, and honest. He could only hope she was more of one than the other.


	3. Chapter 3

8 Justice League Crossroads

"What do you mean you don't want to go in?" Hank Hall demanded of his brother Don.

"Look I'm just not interested. You and Booster go and have a great time. I'll meet you back at the Hall." Don replied.

"But it's a strip joint! How can you not be interested?" Hank was bewildered.

"Look, personally I think making those girls vamp it up and strike suggestive poses is a little degrading. You know why they do it? They're desperate for money and it pays well." Don said.

"Damn right. I'm bringin' a bankroll. They better strike a pose for me, baby." Hank crowed.

"Just have fun and I'll see the sights." Don.

Hank scowled, "Which means you're goin' to a museum."

Don grinned, "You never know."

* * *

><p>Don stood at the entrance to the MoMa and debated on going in. The art collection was world famous and not to be missed but then he thought about his brother's words. Did the Neanderthal have a point? Was there something better to do?<p>

"Hey stranger." He heard a familiar voice say from behind him. He spun around to find Donna Troy standing there watching. She wore a bright, expectant smile and watched him closely.

"Donna!" he couldn't help but smile. It had been three months after all. She was listed amongst the Legion's fugitives but Don knew better. She was ready for a new life and unbeknownst to her, he was in a position to provide it.

"I told you I'd see you when you least expected it." She grinned, "So, a museum? Figures. That's so you. Although I had to admit that I wondered about that strip club. I almost thought you'd go in."

"You've been watching me?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

"I've been watching the whole Hall of Justice in case you made an appearance. Your little day trip seemed to be the perfect opportunity to say, 'Hi'."

She waved at him, "Hi."

Don laughed at the silliness of it all, "Hi yourself. Listen; are you serious about leaving the Legion? Because if you are I have an option."

"Would I go to jail?" she asked.

"You'd serve probation with the Global Guardians. If you did _anything_ to violate your probation you'd go to jail." Don explained.

"What are the terms of the probation?" she wondered.

"I don't know. The paperwork is in Belgium. I can take you if you'd like. The alternative is remaining a fugitive." Don reasoned with her.

Donna's brow furrowed, "Not an attractive proposition. Okay, I'll take the deal. What happens now?"

"Now we go to the Hall and pick up and Orb-14 for the trip across the Atlantic. While we're there, we'll call ahead and let Jack O'Lantern know you're coming." Don said.

Donna's lips pursed, "_That_'ll be a conversation."

"Something you want to talk about?" Don asked.

"No, but I need to." She said. She explained how she restrained Owlwoman while Luthor tortured Jack. It wasn't something she was proud of. In fact that action had been the breaking point between her and the Legion.

"I knew I couldn't stay after that." She explained.

"Jack and Owlwoman objected to your admission to the Global Guardians but Galatea and Black Adam fought for you. The rest of the Guardians had pleasant memories of you and the newer Guardians don't know you. The others forced the issue and Jack relented. I understand that Owlwoman still wants your head though so watch out for her." Don warned.

"Great." Donna muttered.

"C'mon, let's go to the Hall and start the wheels in motion." Don urged.

"Want to fly?" Donna asked.

"No offense but I'd rather take a cab. The last time you carried me my armpits hurt for hours afterwards." Don let her down gently.

"Okay. How do you summon a cab?" Donna asked.

"You're in for a treat." Don promised.

* * *

><p>They were at the Hall and looking distinctly harried. Don paid the driver and he squealed his tires getting out of there. Donna looked ruefully amused.<p>

"Do all cabs reek of humus?" she wondered.

"I have no idea." He chuckled, "Follow me."

He stopped at the great double doors and said, "Dove."

Dove's costume just appeared. Donna smiled, "I always wondered what that looked like."

"After you, milady." Dove opened the door and held it open.

Donna entered the Hall but the security `bot at the door sounded an alarm. A dozen JLers rushed into the foyer. Superman was among them. He wore a rueful expression.

"Sorry about that. I take it you're accepting the Guardians' offer." It was a statement, not a question.

Donna was still disconcerted by the welcome she'd received. She numbly nodded, "Mmm-hmm."

"If you'd follow me, I'll take you to the comm center." Superman offered, "We have a hotline with the Global Guardians."

Dove grinned as Superman marched Donna the roundabout way to the comm center. It took twice as long but it didn't brush by any sensitive areas. L-Ron was puttering around the comm system. He was distinctly guilty when Superman walked in.

Superman caught it too, "What have you been doing, L-Ron?"

"Nothing much. Just providing answering signals to SETI's broadcasts." L-Ron chimed.

"What?" Superman sputtered.

"Ree-lax your Supeyness. I just gave them a few of Manga Khan's favorite recipes." L-Ron exuded innocence.

"L-Ron, seriously, you can't do that." Superman warned.

"Actually it's pretty easy; all I had to do was…" L-Ron began.

"L-Ron!" Superman thundered, "You can't do that!"

"Why?" L-Ron wondered.

"Because it's counter-productive." Dove offered, "These people are trying to establish peaceful relations with alien races that we haven't encountered yet. You're just confusing them."

"But I'm an alien and they haven't met me yet." L-Ron defended himself.

"Now you're just being stubborn. We all know that you have a wicked sense of humor. What don't you try using it on Booster and Hawk? They could use a good pranking if anyone does." Dove suggested.

"Ah, a mission. Never fear, I won't let you down." L-Ron shuffled out of the center.

Superman manipulated a few controls and a viewscreen came to life. After explaining to the NATO tech that he needed to speak with Jack, he was put on hold. It was late in the evening in Belgium so Superman had assumed that Jack would be available. His assumption proved to be accurate. Jack appeared still in full regalia.

"What can I do fer ya?" he asked.

"Are you still interested in recruiting Wonder Girl?" Superman asked.

"That all depends. Has the silly little git turned herself in?" Jack wanted to know.

"Yes, she has." Superman replied.

"Lemme talk ta her." Jack demanded.

Donna traded places with the League's leader, "I'm here."

"Personally I'd like ta see ya hang. But, the rest o' my team went ta bat fer ya. Yer gettin' a second chance. Don't waste it `cause if ya do, I'll see you burn in hell. Got it?" Jack stated.

"I understand." Donna assured him.

Jack chuckled, "Don't scare easy do ya? That's the one thing that I remember `bout ya that I liked. The Justice League has our address. Galatea's your protector. She'll be waitin' up fer ya. Guardians out."

The screen went blank and Donna took in a deep breath. Releasing it slowly she turned to Dove, "Could we pick up my things? I don't have much but it's better than nothing."

He smiled, "We'll take an Orb."

"Good." She rose, "You lead. I'll follow."

* * *

><p>Dove and Donna had a long talk on the way to Belgium. They'd cleared her belongings out of the flophouse that she'd been staying at. Dove was appalled by the conditions especially considering that Wonder Girl possessed millions of dollars in ill gotten gains. She'd explained that wealth could be tracked down and she was avoiding detection.<p>

Dove just shuddered and carried her bags out to the Orb. They took off and discussed everything but "them". When they finally landed Galatea was waiting for them in the parking lot. Dove grinned. She must have overheard his final message to the Guardians' HQ requesting permission to enter their airspace. However it worked, Galatea took over the suitcase lugging duties and stood off to the side.

If anyone could understand Dove and Wonder Girl's situation it would be Galatea. Donna seemed strangely uncertain. Finally she plunged on ahead.

"Is there a chance for 'us'?" she wondered.

"God, I hope so. I definitely think there is but it all depends on what happens next. Second chances don't come very often. There might not be another one. That doesn't mean I won't give you another chance. I think you can do it, eventually if not right away. It just depends on how bad you want it." Dove related.

Donna impulsively jumped into his face and hungrily kissed him. She withdrew and smirked, "I do want it."

She began to walk away and follow Galatea. As Dove started to climb into the Orb Donna called out, "Don't forget me!"

"Couldn't if I tried." He called back.

He lifted off and as he concentrated on the instruments for a night flight, he thought of the situation. Whatever else happened, life would be far more interesting. Today he'd realized that he cared for Donna Troy far more than he'd let on to Hank or even to himself. And now they were separated by an ocean. What was a poor Dove to do?

* * *

><p>The Legionnaires had been divided into different teams in order to begin their operation to liberate their fellows. Team One consisted of Darkwing and the Clock King. It was a silent collaboration. They were encamped in a blind up in the branches of the tree line surrounding the Gulag.<p>

Clock King was busy watching the guards outside of the prison and furiously writing notes. He'd accessed the internal CCTV and watched the inner workings of the prison. Now he was accounting for the external patrols and positions.

Darkwing was happy to leave Clock King alone. The master assassin was still brooding over his defeat in Myanmar. He'd had Nightwing where he wanted him when Catwoman intervened. She'd distracted Darkwing long enough that Nightwing recovered and joined her efforts. The two of them combined came close to defeating him and he'd been forced to use a smoke bomb to escape them.

Darkwing had made his own way out of Myanmar and returned to his _true_ master, Ra's al Ghul. Ra's had dispatched Darkwing to Isla Salvaje to aid Luthor. Right now the assassin was disgruntled. He should be infiltrating the facility and liberating the prisoners. _That_ was a greater test of his skills then playing nursemaid to this number cruncher.

"All right. We're done." Clock King said at last. If Darkwing had been a jovial sort he would have cheered.

"It looks as though Luthor's scheme is feasible. It'll take some careful timing at first but we should be successful." Clock King predicted.

_Like you'll be in the field_, Darkwing inwardly scoffed.

"Of course I'll need to come along to synchronize everyone." Clock King decided, "Luthor's good but he can't keep track of the details while he's orchestrating the grand plan."

Darkwing's appraisal of Clock King just went up a notch or two, "We can leave the blind. It's unobtrusive and may serve us again."

"Right. Repelling down out of the tree should take us 37 seconds, followed by a 24 minute hike to reach the clearing where we can engage the boom tube." Clock King said, mainly to himself. He took comfort in estimates.

Darkwing ignored him and cascaded out of the tree. Clock King followed and true to his estimates they were gone in under 25 minutes.

* * *

><p>The second team was comprised of the Key and Luthor. The Key was himself an addition to the team. Luthor had tracked him down in Bangkok and exhorted him to assist in the rescue of his teammates. Having nothing better to do, the Key agreed. Now they were at Hank's Bar, Billiards, and Grill in Central City. More lost lambs were to be found inside.<p>

Inside, the Calendar Man and the Riddler were playing pool while waiting for lunch to come up. The Riddler had cleared all of his balls and was attempting to sink the 8-ball. It was difficult because the Calendar Man, in desperation, had surrounded the 8-ball with his balls.

"I bet you one million dollars you can't make that shot." Calendar Man taunted.

"Indeed? Well, you're on. 8-ball in the side pocket." The Riddler focused and ran angles in his head. Finally he aimed and shot. Six banks and a tap later the 8-ball was in the side pocket. Calendar Man gaped.

"I accept wire transfers." The Riddler told him.

The doors to the establishment opened and Luthor and the Key waltzed in. The Riddler frowned, "It seems we'd best be getting our food to go."

Calendar Man went to Hank and made the request. Luthor strolled over to the table where Mirror Master, the Trickster, the Penguin, and Two Face could be found.

"I told you we shouldn't have come here." Penguin complained.

"Gentlemen, you're needed." Luthor announced.

"For what?" Two Face demanded.

"To infiltrate the Gulag and abscond with our comrades." Luthor said.

"Not interested." Two Face replied.

"Would it interest you to know that Brainiac has access to your bank accounts? _All_ of your bank accounts? I can make you paupers with a single transmission." Luthor threatened.

"I feel like rescuing someone." Mirror Master suddenly decided.

"You drive a hard bargain, Lex. It's what I both admire and despise about you." Penguin admitted.

"Why thank you, Penguin. I take that as a compliment." Luthor smirked.

"Now, Calendar Man, Riddler, Two Face, Penguin, and Mirror Master, I need you to come with me." Luthor commanded.

"What about me?" the Trickster demanded.

"I don't need you." Luthor said coolly.

The Trickster began to sniffle. Mirror Master intervened, "Let him come. It'll break his heart to be left behind."

The Trickster's noise level increased and Luthor grimaced, "All right! You can come."

Trickster's tears evaporated and he hustled by Luthor with, "You won't regret it."

Luthor already did.


	4. Chapter 4

6 Justice League Crossroads

A few days later, Clark Kent could be found in his apartment cooking an afternoon meal. He was preparing what he hoped would be a sumptuous feast. The chefs at the Hall of Justice had coached him over the last two days so he felt somewhat prepared. Still, it was a daunting task.

It was made more daunting by the difficulties he and Diana were experiencing. She was still having a hard time accepting his mortality. He'd pointed out to her that if all she wanted was a god that there were plenty of them on Olympus or New Genesis. He'd earned a frown over that one.

While Diana freely admitted the problem lay within her own demands another factor was her upbringing. She was a Princess and she expected to be catered to like a princess. Then there was the fact that the only male figures in her life before coming to Man's World were Olympic gods. It set up expectations that were nearly impossible to meet.

Not that Diana wanted Clark to meet them. She'd admonished him and commanded that he remain himself. After all, the problem was that Diana entered into the relationship viewing Clark as a "fixer-upper". Clark had no desire or inclination to transform into her glorious ideal. Now it was time to learn whether or not she could accept the man that he was rather than the man he could become with her guidance.

The distance now felt between them spread to their sex life. Their lovemaking had taken on several new dimensions. Diana was driven by animalistic passions and a need to satisfy her desires at all costs. Clark's needs were secondary and it left him feeling like a machine. Despite the raw physical pleasure neither one was truly happy. The missing element that they craved was intimacy and it had become elusive.

Clark's brooding was interrupted by her key at the door. It had taken several discussions to convince her to use the door rather than the balcony. Diana spent most days at the Hall of Justice or out on missions. When she left Brooklyn and travelled to Metropolis she landed in the Metropolitan Park across the street and transformed her clothing to civilian attire. She then crossed the street and entered the apartment building.

Diana immediately came to the kitchen, "What is that? It smells delicious."

"It's a surprise. You'll discover what it is alongside J'onn and Lady Blackhawk." Clark informed her.

Diana arched an eyebrow and Clark elaborated, "I invited them for dinner."

"Is that wise? To gather all of the League's leadership, I mean. After all, what if a crisis hits?" she wondered, subtly criticizing Clark's decision.

"Mr. Terrific and Nemesis are on duty. They can handle any crisis that arises." Clark said, with no room for argument.

His take charge attitude seemed to satisfy her. She dropped her clutch off on the end table and retreated to the bathroom. Emerging, she relayed the events of her day to him. The most exciting thing that had happened was taking down Injustice League. The hapless cretins had practically arrested themselves.

Clark told of his day at the Daily Planet. He'd intervened in no fewer than three bank robberies. It seemed he'd been spending so much time with the League that Intergang felt free to do as they wished. That didn't sit well with him.

His determination to change that pleased her, although she wouldn't say so. Despite his broader responsibilities with the League, Clark had a paternal love for Metropolis. Other than certain people in his life, it was his greatest love. It wasn't all consuming as in Bruce's case with Gotham City but it was there and highly influenced his outlook on things. Tentatively, she wondered if she were still one of those certain people.

She knew that she'd hurt him but Clark continued to hang in there and she selfishly assumed it was because of his love for her. If it were out of some misguided sense of loyalty she knew that "they" were doomed no matter how she reconciled her feelings. She'd been struck by this thought on several occasions but she was afraid to ask. The answer might be too painful to bear.

She offered herself a sharp rebuke. Where was the fearless Amazon warrior in this situation? But even as she thought it, she knew that she'd earned a little fear. She was playing with fire and she knew it.

As Clark's thoughts had been interrupted so too were Diana's when the doorbell chimed. She hesitated and Clark said, "I have to man the kitchen."

Pursing her lips in a pout, Diana went to the door to greet their guests. At least she hoped it was J'onn and Lady Blackhawk. They were the lesser of potential evils. After all, it could be Mrs. Abrogast seeking yet another infernal cup of sugar.

The door opened to reveal J'onn in his human guise of John Jones. Lady Blackhawk stood next to him festively festooned in autumn colors. The scarf tied into her hair was an especially bright spot of color. Diana bid them welcome but J'onn wore a slightly bemused smile as if he knew Diana's true feelings. Which he probably did she realized.

Diana suddenly realized that J'onn smiled more ever since hooking up with Lady Blackhawk. It was unfortunate that Diana was among those that disapproved of the relationship. Lady Blackhawk previous dalliances with JLers had always ended in heartbreak. Diana didn't want to see that happen to J'onn.

What did he know about her anyway? She didn't even have a bloody name. He freely admitted that he wouldn't read her mind and she wasn't talking. It seemed a terrible basis for a relationship.

A pang of guilt struck Diana's heart, _you should talk_, it said.

"May we enter?" J'onn petitioned.

"What? Oh! Come in…please." Diana stepped out of the way.

J'onn led the way. Lady Blackhawk flashed Diana a subtle smirk, which Diana wanted to wipe off her face. Diana closed the door as the couple entered the living room and followed their noses to the kitchen. Diana recited an Amazonian meditation mantra and prayed for calm. After all, Clark had a good reason for inviting _that_ woman. Or at least he'd damn well better have one.

* * *

><p>The teleporter flashed and Stargirl patted herself down to make sure all of her had arrived. She carried a large, oversized carry all with her costume, the Cosmic Convertor Belt, and the Cosmic Rod inside. She herself dressed fairly warmly. It <em>was<em> a brisk November day in New York. She should know she travelled here every day of the week for school. Today she had a non-League related reason to be here on the week-end.

Mary was staying in NYC for the week-end. Ray had gotten behind in his studies and had some papers to write so he was in LA without her company. Mary had been true to her word and was spending this year working as a TA at the parochial academy that she and Courtney had attended. That meant that the two were still in daily contact.

The shy and retiring Mary Batson had taken a new leap of faith in her dealings with people and her new, more outgoing approach made her the most popular instructor on campus. Add the fact that she was younger than most of the senior class and you had a recipe for popularity.

Mary ascribed her change of heart to her recent Christian conversion. She and Ray attended church in LA every Sunday…at least every Sunday that they weren't needed as the Ray and Mary Marvel. Shedding Darkseid's influence had given her a shot of confidence. Mary was truly unbeatable now that she knew she could endure the worst and come out swinging.

Although her explanation was that she knew God had her back. The delighted twinkle in her eye was the greatest testament that her newfound faith could offer. It even had Courtney asking questions that she typically avoided.

Today's plans were simplicity itself. They were going shopping. Beatriz and Tora were coming along as well. As excited as Courtney was to hunt clothes, she really wanted to talk about Al. Mary usually changed the subject when she brought him up. It made sense. Mary's brother had been her last boyfriend. However with Fire and Ice lending a friendly ear, Mary wouldn't be able to evade her.

* * *

><p>Back at the Hall, Atom Smasher reported in to Blackhawk. Blackhawk looked pleased. Atom Smasher's mask was off so Blackhawk could see the confidence exuding from the younger man's eyes. Considering that he only had a few days worth of simulator time and was already qualified to take a Javelin out for a real flight should inspire confidence.<p>

"Ready?" Blackhawk asked.

"Ohh yeah. I'm dying to get qualified again. It's been a couple of years since I've flown anything." Al related.

"Well, we'll see if we can satisfy that itch. Now remember, I'll handle take off and landings. The VTOL system takes some getting used. It truly is the hardest part of the training." Blackhawk reassured him.

"Ahem." A feminine voice cleared its throat, "May I come along?"

Al turned to find Anna standing there. Like him, her mask was off. She wore an impish smile.

"Lady Blackhawk offered me a standing invitation to go up whenever you had a flight scheduled." Anna explained.

"It won't be exciting. Just some basic maneuvers over the Atlantic." Blackhawk warned.

"But it's _flying_." Anna's eyes blazed with a familiar fire. Blackhawk saw it every time he looked in the mirror.

He grinned, "Okay, you can come."

"But…" Atom Smasher said uncertainly.

"Al, when you fly for real you'll be dealing with distractions and passengers. You might as well get used to both right away." Blackhawk advised.

"Um…okay." Al relented.

Anna's smile grew even more mischievous, "Relax, Handsome Stranger. I'm your good luck token."

Every instinct told Al to run. But he really liked Anna. She was fun. He didn't know what to do.

"Oh, come on." Anna grabbed his arm and dragged him aboard the Javelin, "Daylight's wasting."

"I bet Courtney's going to kill me." Al muttered.

* * *

><p>The meal had been as delicious as Clark had hoped. Now the dishes were set aside and the wine was served with a center bowl of strawberries. The conversation had been dominated by minor League business. That was about to change.<p>

"So, what's going on between you and Clark?" LBH asked.

Diana nearly choked on her wine, "What do you mean?"

"I mean your vibe is different. It's been that way since the League divided. It's almost as if you disapprove of him. And no one can remember when the last time you smiled was." Lady Blackhawk elaborated.

"No one?" Diana repeated.

"Yeah, just about everyone." LBH revealed.

Diana looked to Clark as though it were his fault. He held up his hands and she knew he wasn't going to be any help.

"The same could be asked of you and J'onn. What is your relationship exactly?" Diana decided an attack was the best defense.

"J'onn and I are an open book. We're open to anything but sex. How about you? How's your sex life?" LBH pressed further.

"I…" Diana began to snarl when J'onn intervened.

"Lady Blackhawk, these are questions for the couple alone. It is none of our business." J'onn chastised her.

"Oh foo!" LBH sat back and sulked as she drank her wine.

"Perhaps it is best if we leave." J'onn suggested.

"Nonsense." Clark said. Diana and LBH cleared their throats at the same time and then glared at one another.

"For the sake of peace and future relations, we shall be going." J'onn announced. As he rose he shifted forms into John Jones. Diana held back while Clark said the farewells. LBH practically dragged J'onn away. Clark was frustrated and it showed.

"It is for the best. We didn't need open wounds to fester." Diana said.

Clark had his doubts.


	5. Chapter 5

6 Justice League Crossroads

Hula Hula turned into Cuero's. It was the cantina where the Legionnaires hung out. Only Blackrock was in this afternoon. That was good. Blackrock had the biggest mouth. He could easily be pumped for information.

"Yo, `Rock. How's it hangin'?" Hula said to him as he took a seat next to Blackrock.

Tradition demanded that Blackrock reply with, "Loose, hairy, and kinda scary."

Hula forced himself to chuckle at the inane response, "So where is everybody?"

"They're still planning tomorrow's op. I snuck out for a brew." Blackrock was inordinately pleased with himself.

"The Legion's gonna strike somewhere?" Hula was intrigued. This was an opportunity to prove himself.

"Yeah, I can't say where but tomorrow we finally get off of our butts." Blackrock said happily.

"I can drink to that." Hula toasted Blackrock, "But how's that gonna affect poker night?"

"It shouldn't and we may even have a few more players." Blackrock chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Plas! It's Hula!" Penny shouted across their house in the Catskills.<p>

Plastic Man ran to the phone, which was set on "speaker", "Hula, how are you?"

"I'm fine. A bit jaded but fine. Listen, the Legion of Doom is going to strike tomorrow." Hula Hula relayed.

"Do you know where?" Plas asked.

"No, I can't get any of them to tell me." Hula said.

"Tell you? You're _with_ the Legion?" Plas was stunned, "Where are they?"

"They're on Isla Salvaje. But the island isn't part of the UN so it's out of your jurisdiction. I wanted to call the ISA but they have the same problem." Hula revealed.

"Why the ISA?" Plas wondered.

"General Rodriguez's two hobbies are drugs and sex slaves. Somethin's gotta be done." Hula fumed.

"Hang tight, Hula. Something _will_ be done. I promise." Plas assured him.

"Just catch the Legion." Hula said, "I gotta go! Bye!"

"Hula!" Penny cried out. The abruptness at the end indicated he could be in trouble.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"Trust in Hula. He'll pull himself out of the fire." Plas promised.

* * *

><p>"Who were you calling?" one of Rodriguez's guards asked as he aimed a pistol at Hula Hula.<p>

"My girlfriend." Hula answered as the guard motioned for the phone. Hula Hula gave it to him.

"What is your girlfriend's name?" the guard asked as he hit "redial".

"Penny." Hula said.

* * *

><p>"Plas, the phone's ringin' again. The number is the same as Hula Hula's." Penny reached out and turned the phone on.<p>

"Hello?" she said uncertainly.

"Is this Penny?" a gruff voice asked suspiciously.

"Yes, it is. May Ah ask who's callin'?" she blustered forward.

"Are you Hula Hula's girlfriend?" the voice said.

"Ah surely am. Is he all right? He hung up so suddenly." Penny was honestly concerned and that carried in her voice.

"He's fine. Do not call him. He will call you when he can." The voice said and then the call was disconnected.

"How rude." Penny huffed.

Plas grinned, "I told you he'd be all right."

"Ah guess so. Ah'm still worried." Penny admitted.

"I won't lie. He's in terrible danger but he's smart. He'll find a way out. Probably before we get there." Plas theorized.

"Ah hope so." Penny said wistfully. Plas wrapped his arms around her.

"He's tough. He has to be to live that bad luck jinx of his." Plas reassured her, "An island full of criminals is nothing in comparison."

"If you say so." Penny said as she snuggled in close to Plas, "But don't you think we should tell the League."

Plas dropped his arms and kissed her on the forehead, "You're right. Thanks!"

As Plastic Man ran off to retrieve his signal device, Penny looked downcast; "Ah should'a kept mah mouth shut for at least five minutes."

* * *

><p>Courtney had spent the last twenty minutes talking up a storm about Atom Smasher. They'd been out for three hours and had lunch before she started in. Unnoticed by her, Mary was growing more and more irritable.<p>

"…and Al is going to wait until I'm 18 before we date. It isn't a problem. Of course, if he wasn't 26 we wouldn't have to wait but ya do what ya gotta do." Courtney rattled off.

Mary had had enough, "Billy would've waited for you too if you'd given him a chance. You broke his heart and he doesn't let on because he doesn't want to hurt you but you rub it in his face by going off about Atom Smasher at the drop of a hat. Well, I for one am sick of it."

Mary stormed out of the store. As soon as she hit the sidewalk, regardless of pedestrians, she yelled, "Shazam!" And it was Mary Marvel that flew off.

Inside, Courtney began to have an inkling of what she'd been doing and its potential consequences, "Mare?"

* * *

><p>Over the Atlantic, Atom Smasher was getting used to the Javelin's controls and responses. Blackhawk ran him through his paces and ended up praising Al. Meanwhile, Anna sat silently transfixed, staring out of the window. Her eyes shone with utter delight and when Blackhawk began the acrobatic portion of the training Anna was riveted in place, laughing out of sheer joy.<p>

Al began to show off and Blackhawk rebuked him, "Mind on the mission!"

Al straightened out but he'd done it just for Anna and she'd gotten the message. The Flash, Booster, Commander Steel, and Hawk had all expressed interest in her and she'd turned them all down. To be honest, Commander Steel was a tough one to shoot down but Penny had explained his augmentations to her and she couldn't imagine getting intimate with a man with a steel skeleton. Imagine the weight factor alone!

Al was the only one of her potential suitors that hadn't made an overture or expressed overt interest. He was also the most natural and relaxed around her which is why she felt an attraction to him. Anna didn't mean for anything serious to occur, at least not at first. She was a product of her generation and that generation believed in the sanctity of marriage. Quite frankly she found the mores of the current age to be breeding a nation of whores, male and female.

It didn't hurt that he was a strapping young buck with muscles to spare and he really was quite handsome. Her nickname for him had been borne out of honesty. In short, Atom Smasher was an enticing prospect.

The only potential glitch in her pursuit came in the form of Stargirl. Courtney was obviously quite attached to Al and he in her. Although their union would have been looked upon with pride in Anna's era, in this day and age it was frowned upon. That worked to Anna's favor; after all, she was available _now_, not in the near future.

Anna had no intention of forcing her way in between Al and Courtney. However, if there were an open door available she'd be more than happy to enter in. She knew it was a case of "wait and see".

That being said, Al was oblivious to her train of thought. He focused on flying them back to the Hall of Justice. Blackhawk made the actual landing but he ended the session with words of praise and encouragement. They scheduled Al's next lesson and then he re-entered the Hall only to find Anna waiting for him.

"Buy a lady dinner?" she asked.

"You said you were rarely a lady." Al teased.

"Oho! The man listens. Very well, will you accompany me to the kitchen?" Anna laughed.

"I'd be happy to. Maybe you could clear up a few of the rumors about you." Al escorted her deeper into the Hall.

"You've been listening to rumors about me?" she smirked.

"No one has any facts. Rumors are all that we have." Al informed her.

"I'll see what I can do about that. While we're at it you can explain why you were a naughty boy for a while." Anna suggested.

Al flushed, "You know about that?"

"Uh huh. The rumor mill is alive and well in your case is well. I, however, prefer getting my information straight from the source." Anna stated, "A fact that both delights and consternates Fate."

"So Dr. Fate _is _your teacher." Al smiled.

"Yes. He brought me into the modern era upon my request." Anna revealed.

"Modern era? You're a time traveler?" Al was stunned, "When were you born?"

"1849, hence the 163 years old, give or take a year or two." Anna laughed.

"But why?" Al asked.

"Why what?" Anna inquired.

"Why'd you leave your time?" Al pressed.

Anna stopped walking and pulled him off to the side so traffic could still move down the hallway, "I usually make a quip about indoor plumbing at this point, which _is_ fabulous, you really have no idea but I digress. The blunt truth of the matter was that I was due to be married."

"You ran out on your wedding?" Al was surprised. Anna didn't seem the type.

"It was an arranged marriage and I despised my ogre of a fiancé. I was desperate to escape and then Fate appeared and needed help fighting the Lords of Chaos. I proved useful so he offered me a chance to study under him. I leapt at it and have never looked back." Anna explained.

"But why, besides the marriage thing, you could have just relocated." Al wondered.

"Think of the adventure. Women in my day don't get to have adventures. They live vicariously through their husbands and children. I wanted my own life. It's that simple." Anna confessed.

Al smiled, "I can't blame you. C'mon, let's eat and you can tell me about how you find life in this era."

Anna beamed as she walked beside him.

* * *

><p>"Mare?" Courtney knocked on Mary's door <em>again<em>. As before, there was no answer. Courtney dared to crack the door open and saw Mary's shopping bags tossed about the room but there was no sign of Mary herself.

She mentioned this to Tora and Ice shrugged, "She's probably visiting her brother."

_Yeah, telling him what a jerk I've been,_ Court thought. She said her goodbyes and used the Cosmic Rod to levitate her bags as she flew back to the Hall. She went to the locker room first and dropped off her bags. The she went looking for Al.

She spotted the Flash and asked him where Al was. Flash looked distinctly uncomfortable and informed her that he was in the kitchen. The odd tone to his voice alerted Courtney to trouble and it had Anna Fortune's scent. Arriving on the scene, she confirmed her fears.

Al and Anna were laughing and freely sharing. It grated on Courtney's nerves but she suppressed her irritation and instead tried to be as pleasant as possible. She arrived next to their table and sat down.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." She said brightly.

Anna got it; Courtney could see it in her eyes, even if Al was oblivious. Anna rose to leave, "I'd best be going."

"No, stay. You can tell Courtney what you told me." Al said.

Anna pitied his cluelessness, "Maybe later. I'm needed at Fate's Tower. Bye Courtney. We'll go flying again later, Handsome Stranger." Anna left and Court knew the last was a shot across her bow. Fine, she had her wiles too.

"Wanna go ice skating?" she asked.

Al bounced back, "Sounds fun."

"Get changed into civvies and I'll grab a quick bite." Courtney suggested.

"I'll be back in ten." Al promised.

_You'd better be,_ she thought to herself. The war had begun and she wasn't going to take prisoners. Anna Fortune was magical toast!


	6. Chapter 6

7 Justice League Crossroads

"So the Legion of Doom is supposed to strike somewhere today?" Superman asked Mr. Terrific.

"That's the information that we received from Plastic Man yesterday." Terrific elaborated.

"And where did he get this information?" Superman inquired.

"Hula Hula." Mr. Terrific revealed.

Superman grimaced and J'onn intervened, "To be fair, Hula Hula has received a poor reception from the League. We didn't know what to do with him so we marginalized him. He was a very successful and respected ISA agent. Perhaps you should discuss his history sometime with Gwen Cormaugh."

"As I'm sure you already have." Superman wore a slight smile.

"I must confess as to having my own doubts." J'onn admitted.

"There's more, Hula has infiltrated Juan Rodriguez's criminal cartel on Isla Salvaje. That's where the Legion's been hiding. He seems to have ingratiated himself in with the Legionnaires which is how he obtained this information." Mr. Terrific explained.

"But it's vague to the point of uselessness." Superman complained.

"I still suggest we keep a team on stand-by, just in case." J'onn diplomatically intervened.

Superman considered it for a few seconds and then nodded, "You're right, of course. I'll stay in residence to lead the team _if _it's needed."

That seemed to address all of J'onn's concerns, "I suggest we confer with Gwen while we wait."

Superman saw the value in this. They had a liaison from the ISA for a reason. The ISA's intelligence services were far superior to anything the League wielded. Seeing the Agency's files on Isla Salvaje could prove to be invaluable.

* * *

><p>Grodd and Brainiac were coordinating the Legion's activities from the Dome. The Ultra-Humanite, Dr. Sivana, and Mr. Mind manned separate consoles. Each one was tied into a segment of the Gulag's security network. The Queen Bee was observing the situation. For those that weren't actively involved, it was a matter of curiosity.<p>

The Brain and the Brotherhood of Evil served as reinforcements. Zazzala was technically under their control for now. So was the Man Bat but he was outside flying around the island. Half-Ape and Hector Hammond also stood by. The Toyman and the Mad Hatter were reservists as well. The Toyman was utterly disappointed to be left behind but the Hatter was relieved.

* * *

><p>Luthor's team had hijacked a legitimate LexCorp delivery to the Gulag. They'd dumped the payload of the two tractor trailers in the woods and loaded them with Legionnaires. Ragdoll drove one semi-tractor while Dr. Polaris magnetically steered the other. Blackrock rode with Ragdoll. Luthor accompanied Dr. Polaris and these four wore LexCorp livery, provided by Talia. Their identifications were also legitimate. She had taken great delight in giving them idiotic names. Their dignity was the price for her being drug into this.<p>

Polaris stopped the truck at the guard shack at the Gulag's perimeter. The shack defended the only road in or out of the prison. Luthor handed over his ID and the guard looked at, adopted a bemused expression, and swiped it. It registered a properly coded contractor and the guard handed it back, snickering.

"My parents had a wicked sense of humor." Luthor drolly replied.

Dr. Polaris pulled the truck ahead and fortunately the guard waved Ragdoll through. They followed the signs to the loading docks and Polaris rotated the truck and trailer with his powers and backed it into the dock. Ragdoll, who had received actual training in operating a big rig, backed it in almost expertly. The four "employees" then entered the facility to oversee the opening of the trailers.

Luthor handed over the manifests and they were crosschecked against a master inventory. Meanwhile, Blackrock and Ragdoll unlocked the trailers and threw open the doors. One of the guards was standing nearby and he peered in only to be confronted with Two Face's marred visage. The guard recoiled and Two Face smiled.

"Surprise." His gravelly voice said.

The guard drew his sidearm but it was stripped from him by Dr. Polaris's powers. All of the guards were similarly disarmed. Ragdoll kicked the face of the closest guard. Blackrock used his power stone to stun them all with an electrostatic blast.

The Clock King emerged, "We're on schedule. We now have fifteen minutes before this detail was to check in again."

Luthor directed the Gentleman Ghost and the Shadow Thief, "You have the location of the control room. Get there and shut them down."

"How many prisoners do you want?" the Ghost asked.

"I don't care if we take any. This is a slash and burn operation. We get in, retrieve our people, and get out." Luthor said.

The Gentleman Ghost's top hat tipped in acknowledgment, "Understood."

The Ghost turned to the Shadow Thief, "Ready?"

"Of course." The Thief laughed.

"Follow me." The Ghost commanded and then went through the closest door. The Shadow Thief slinked into the shadows at the base of the door and out into the corridor beyond.

"Godfrey, are you prepared for your part of this operation?" Luthor asked.

Glorious Godfrey wore a manic smile, "Am I ever so ready."

Vermin Vundabar stepped forward. He was wielding an Apokoliptan blaster, "Remember Luthor; that Mantis, Godfrey, and I are here for the Female Furies. All others are secondary concerns."

Luthor coolly appraised him, "Of course. Clock King, how long do we have before the infiltration team needs to complete their mission?"

"Eleven minutes." The Clock King said.

"I suggest group leaders take the key cards from these guards. We'll add to our collection as we go." Luthor suggested.

There was a rustling as his implied orders were carried out. The Clock King scrutinized his stop watch and Luthor rested on his heels. This was the most difficult part of the mission. If the Gentleman Ghost and the Shadow Thief were able to secure the control room without raising the alarm, then the Legionnaires had their run of the place. If not, then this could get bloody.

* * *

><p>The Gentleman Ghost and the Shadow Thief entered the control room. They immediately went on a rampage. The Ghost smashed consoles with chairs while the Thief distracted the armed guards. The guards eventually pulled their weapons and opened fire. The bullets passed harmlessly through the Shadow Thief and the Gentleman Ghost striking the techs scattered throughout the room. The guards realized their mistake and ceased fire.<p>

The Shadow Thief solidified and knocked one guard out, "Idiot! Bullets can't hurt a shadow."

The Gentleman Ghost disabled the second guard. He said mockingly, "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

One of the techs gathered her wits enough to run to the wall and hit the panic button. The Gentleman Ghost's ethereal shoulders slumped as the alarm klaxons resounded throughout the building, "So much for that."

* * *

><p>Luthor groaned as the alarms sounded. Turning he began issuing instructions, "Supreme, take point. Godfrey, you're with him. Try to persuade the guards to surrender. If they don't, take them out."<p>

Supreme wore a ruthless smile as he exited the room. Godfrey followed but at a distance. Godfrey wasn't a physical combatant despite having the physique of a New God. He entirely relied upon his powers of persuasion.

"The rest of you form up and exploit the trail blazed by our trailbreakers." Luthor ordered.

"We have three minutes fourteen seconds before the guards begin to properly coordinate." Clock King announced.

"Right. That means we hurry, Ladies and Gentlemen." Luthor advised, "Blackrock, Key, Trickster, and Ragdoll, man this position. We need to be able to use these trucks for our escape."

"We'll hold." The Key promised.

* * *

><p>The Legionnaires reached Cell Block 1 and the guards had a barricade erected.<p>

"Allow me." Plastique said. She detached a pair of disks from her costume and threw them in the direction of the barricades. The disks detonated, devastating the center of the barricade. The guards stood as they recoiled away from the explosions. Supreme moved at super speed and knocked the guards out.

"Group 1, release your prisoners." Luthor commanded.

Two Face led the Shade and Copperhead to the cell bank. Two Face had a map of which cells contained Legionnaires. They used their captured key cards.

Copperhead went to a non-designated cell and Two Face admonished him, "No stringers. Legionnaires only."

"Fine." Copperhead pouted.

* * *

><p>Superwoman and Darkwing acted when Godfrey failed. They wiped out a dozen guards. Both seemed satisfied when they finished. Vermin Vundabar and Mantis joined them in releasing the female Legionnaires.<p>

* * *

><p>Psycho Pirate scattered the guards and Scarecrow, the Riddler, and Calendar Man opened the cells of Cell Block 3. Supreme stayed away from the cells since they contained red sun lamps. Bizarro and Ultraman were grateful to be released.<p>

Clock King kept them on schedule as they returned to Cell Block 2 to collect those left behind. When they reached Cell Block 1 they discovered that half of the prisoners were still incarcerated. Luthor angrily dispatched reinforcements.

"We're behind schedule." Clock King said, "The guards will be making their sweep of the loading docks in seven minutes."

"We'll do our best." Luthor replied.

* * *

><p>The alarm klaxon went off in the Hall of Justice. Superman and J'onn rushed to the monitor room. Superman was the first to speak.<p>

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's the Gulag." Elongated Man replied, "They hit the panic button."

"You don't think…" Superman trailed off while looking at J'onn.

"It _would _make sense." J'onn replied.

"I'll go ahead. Bring everyone that you can and follow me." Superman made his way outside and flew off at several times the speed of sound.

* * *

><p>The Legionnaires reached the loading dock. The Gentleman Ghost and the Shadow Thief were already there waiting. The door leading outside was open and an unconscious guard propped the door open. Gunshots rang out and Blackrock was returning fire with his power stone.<p>

Luthor turned to Dr. Polaris, "Deal with them."

Polaris went to the doorway, edged past Blackrock and stripped the weapons out of the guards' hands. He also took their radios. They ran off on foot to alert the external guard posts.

Clock King herded most of the Legionnaires into the trailers. Supreme, Ultraman, Bizarro, and Superwoman stayed outside. Dr. Polaris got behind the wheel again with Luthor riding beside him and the Key on the running board. Ragdoll drove the other rig with Blackrock riding shotgun and the Trickster on the running board.

They drove hard and fast for the guard shack. Rifle fire came from all directions but they just bulled their way through. The guard shack had a pair of auto cannons that were trained on them. Supreme destroyed one while Superwoman dealt with the other.

Suddenly a voice called out, "Surrender. Now."

Superman floated fifty feet in the air and wore a look of grim disapproval. Supreme laughed and streaked straight into him. A right cross rocked Superman and he fell to the ground. Ultraman got behind him and pinned his arms. Supreme began to mercilessly beat him. Bizarro and Superwoman stood by.

The tractor trailers drove passed. A Javelin shuttle appeared in the horizon, coming in low. Luthor called Supreme off.

"Forget him. We're leaving." He yelled.

Supreme growled and gave Superman's face one final bashing before he and Ultraman dropped Superman's battered form. They flew behind the trucks as the Key used a device to open a portal to Isla Salvaje. They all went through it and the Key closed the portal from the other side.

* * *

><p>Diana was first out of the shuttle and she raced to Clark's side. She rolled him onto his back and gasped. One of his eyes was swollen shut. Bruises littered his face. Blood caked his lips and nose. She'd never seen him beaten this badly, not even by the Daxamites.<p>

With all of her loathing his mortality one would think that this would seal the deal for her and she'd walk away for good but point in fact the opposite was true. Seeing him humiliated only aroused her sympathy. She discovered the depths of her love for him. Let her reluctance be damned. She loved this man and he needed her, in body and spirit.

Diana lifted him in a bridal carry and brought him back to the shuttle. There the autodoc could do very little but she could make him comfortable while she waited for him to awaken. J'onn understood her agony and gave her room while the JLers assessed the security situation.

Eventually his good eye fluttered open. He saw Diana's concerned expression and felt a stab of hope, "Diana?"

"Thank the gods!" she exclaimed and embraced him, "I was afraid you had a concussion."

"No, but my head and ribs feel like they're broken." He admitted.

"They may very well be." Diana playfully scolded him, "You should've waited for me."

"I didn't think you'd want to come." Clark said.

Diana looked sad, "I probably wouldn't have but this episode has taught me something. I love you. _All_ of you, mortal and "super" alike. I may have relapses throughout our lives but I want "us" to have a life together. That means no more taking on the Legion by yourself."

He managed a smile, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I would kiss you but it might hurt." Diana stated.

"I choose the risk." He chuckled.

She leaned down and kissed him and he discovered that its symbolic reward was well worth the momentary discomfort.


	7. Chapter 7

7 Justice League Crossroads

Black Adam and Isis flew over Paris searching for a specific site. Unable to find it in the sprawling metropolis, they landed in the heart of the city and asked for directions. Learning exactly how to find the Café La Roche, they set out.

The café was an outdoor affair and it seemed to be popular with a wide swath of the populace. Four men were spread out, two at each end of the seating area and they were discreetly armed. In the center of the seating area was the object of their devotion. The Crimson Queen was studying a menu when a commotion arose. Adam and Isis floated on down and entered the seating area on foot.

"Fashionably late." The Queen grinned, "And you brought a friend when I requested a private meeting. How gauche."

"Isis is my charge. I am overseeing her training. Even a scouting expedition in Paris counts." Adam replied.

"My dear, be so kind and grant us a little privacy. My men will secure you a table and your tab will be on me." The Queen smiled.

Isis looked uncertainly to Adam. He nodded once and she went with the guard that had approached when they contacted the Queen. She sat down and silently cursed this woman.

"So you're looking healthy." Adam observed, "You have finally developed a few curves."

"Unlike that stick you arrived with." The Queen laughed.

Adam declined to take the bait, "Why have you requested this meeting? As I recall a condition of my abdication was permanent exile."

"Not permanent. Just until you and I can see eye to eye." The Queen corrected.

"That might take some doing." Adam admitted.

"Adam, things have changed. I need you to come back with me and help me rule the kingdom." The Queen implored.

Adam hesitated. She could see the draw the offer held but still he shook his head, "I cannot. Isis is in my charge now. I am teaching her duties as a Marvel."

"So bring her too. We can make it a threesome. It's been years since I had a woman." The Queen offered.

Adam gawked. He wasn't even sure his ears were working anymore. She _had _to be joking.

"There's a hint of desperation about you, my Queen. Would you mind telling me why?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant." The Queen blurted.

Adam gawked again. Now he _knew _his ears weren't working. She filled the silence.

"I need a father for my baby and you're the closest thing I know to a perfect man. Come with me. You can have the family you always dreamt of." The Queen laid it out.

It _was_ tempting but he had to know one thing, "Who is the father?"

"No one of consequence." She answered.

"_Who_ is the father?" he was growing angry now.

"Luthor." She softly admitted.

Now Adam's synapses shut down completely. _Luthor?_

"He won't be involved. You'll be the only father the child knows." She assured him.

"You want me to raise _Luthor's _bastard?" Adam snarled.

"Well you can't claim virtue any more than I can!" the Queen snapped, "How much private tutoring are you giving that woman?"

"Do not go there." Adam warned.

"Struck a nerve have I?" the Queen tasted blood in the water.

The truth was, she had but Adam wasn't about to confess that.

The Queen reached out and squeezed Adam's hand, "Look, I came here prepared to profess undying love. I _love_ you Teth-Adam, you must know that."

"That was a long time ago." Adam said gruffly, "Now I am just another exile."

* * *

><p>Isis was watching their exchange with some fascination. The Queen's facial expressions gave her away. She wanted Adam back. Well, that wasn't going to work. He belonged to Isis now.<p>

She'd never formally said as such to even herself but that was the way that she felt. Of course, he didn't belong to her romantically but in every other important way he did. She could see a romance brewing between them though. She was discovering that he was an incredible man and he had lived through a patch of history that she spent half her life studying. The allure was powerful.

The Queen squeezed Adam's hand and she stiffened. Isis's eyes narrowed, _How dare she?_

* * *

><p>Adam withdrew his hand from the Queen's grip, "A veritable lifetime ago, such a gesture would have made my heart swell. Now it merely raises my suspicions. What are you truly up to here today?"<p>

The Queen was crestfallen, "I have made my meaning plain. I want you for my husband and as the father to my child. No one is better suited to the task."

"I am an exile. I will remain an exile. My conscience will remain clear that way." Adam said, in softer tones. He rose to leave, "Good day, my Queen. I wish you the best for the child."

The Queen began to tear up. Isis joined Adam, "Is there a problem?"

"Nothing that time will not solve." Adam replied. With that, they took to the air. Black Adam headed out across the Atlantic and Isis happily followed. Adam decided that it was time to check on the daughter of his heart.

* * *

><p>The Legion was celebrating. Champagne flowed freely as the assorted villains made appearances in their working garb. The Ultra-Humanite approached Luthor.<p>

"Devil Ray and the Clam are signaling. They're ready to make port." He said.

Luthor accompanied him away from the main hall to the Mission Control Center, "Use the external cameras and put it on the main viewer."

The scene shifted to the beachfront that the Dome now occupied. Out in the ocean a submarine suddenly burst out of the water. A smaller, clamshell shaped sub emerged next. The _Nemo_ and the _Razorclam_ had returned to the fold.

The Dome sat behind a lagoon that led out into deeper water. The location had been hand selected by Luthor. A dock floated out behind the shoreline and was attached to the beach by a pontoon bridge. The two subs docked, one to each side of the docking slip.

Crewman appeared out of both subs to lash the subs to the pier. Devil Ray exited the sub and proceeded down the pontoon bridge to report to the Dome. His crew, excluding a rotating skeleton crew, headed into the nearest town to party.

One of the Clam's officers carried his fish tank to the Dome while the rest of the crew, minus the obligatory skeleton watch, went to town. Both Devil Ray and the Clam had been out to sea for 18 weeks of piracy. They were all a bit stir crazy.

Luthor greeted Devil Ray warmly. The Clam received a cooler response. How ingratiating can you be towards a demented mollusk?

"Welcome back." Luthor said to both, "The Legion has sorely needed your services."

"Have you my shares?" Devil Ray brought business up first.

"_Our_ shares." The Clam gurgled.

"Your shares are in holding accounts in the Cayman Islands. We have a number of Legionnaires that need a ride there. If you'd care to transport them we can take care of both of your accounts." Luthor said.

"Why don't they simply boom tube in?" Devil Ray asked.

"The entire island chain is protected by spatial disruptors. We have to travel there by conventional means." Luthor explained.

The Clam chuckled and Devil Ray said, "Gather your lambs. I'll take them."

"But your crew…?" Luthor wondered

"I have a skeleton crew aboard. They're competent enough to handle one short jaunt on their own." Devil Ray assured him.

"I'll inform the interested parties." Luthor said.

* * *

><p>In the end it was a good thing the <em>Nemo <em>was nearly deserted. Nearly 80 Legionnaires came aboard for the free ride to the Caymans. Even the Clam chose to accept Devil Ray's generosity.

The trip to the Caymans was uneventful. Once there the Legionnaires went to their various banks and accessed their funds. It paid to have spending money on Isla Salvaje after all. And it was poker night.

On the way back, however, the _Nemo_ ran into trouble. She was running on the surface and a US Coast Guard cutter spotted her and identified her. They radioed a surrender order and then fired a shot across the bow. Devil Ray was all business about the pursuing cutter.

"Prepare to dive." He ordered, "Bring our depth to One Zero Zero feet."

The sub dove and came to the requested depth and Devil Ray issued his next set of orders, "Right full rudder. Bring us about."

"Put the sonar plot on the main viewer." Devil Ray ordered. As the sub swung around he sounded pleased, "That's right. Bring us right behind them and trim out."

"Flood tubes One through Four and prepare for snapshot." Devil Ray instructed.

"Tubes 1-4 flooded and ready to fire." The weapons officer reported.

"One ping and one ping only for to confirm target position and bearing." Devil Ray ordered.

* * *

><p>"Did they just ping us?" Lieutenant Dan Dickson asked his captain.<p>

"How the hell did they get behind us?" Captain Sheila Walsh wanted to know.

* * *

><p>"Fire One." Devil Ray ordered. The weapons officer reported when the torpedo had travelled one thousand feet and Devil Ray ordered tube Two to be fired.<p>

"Torpedo in the water!" the spotter at the rear of the cutter screamed. The call was raised but it was too late. The first torpedo struck and took out the prop. The second torpedo targeted the explosion and ripped the hull out from underneath the crew. The ship sank in a matter of minutes. Devil Ray left the survivors to their own devices.

"Resume course for Isla Salvaje. Make for 30 knots." Devil Ray ordered.

"Congratulations. This is the type of professionalism that we have been missing." Luthor said.

"I'm billing you for the torpedoes." Devil Ray informed him.

Luthor scowled.

* * *

><p>Poker night at Cuero's arrived and Hula Hula was at the center of it. He was also doing really well. He'd (probably) eliminated his bad luck jinx by visiting Madame Xanadu in New Orleans. She'd unleashed a volley of magic at him and he seemed to be cured. If the pile of his winnings was any indication, he was <em>completely <em>cured.

Hula systematically devastated every single player until he had 75% of the chips. Calendar Man was really excited though. He didn't have the stakes to beat Hula Hula so he asked Blackrock for a loan of sorts.

"Yo `Rock. Lend me your power stone." Calendar Man demanded.

"What?" a panicked Blackrock squeaked. He could see where this was going.

"Come on. I've got a killer hand." Calendar Man said, "You'll get your stone back plus $500 for rent. Okay?"

"Let me see your hand." Blackrock insisted. Afterwards, he reluctantly handed over his stone.

"See and raise!" Calendar Man crowed.

Hula knew he had them now. He pulled out a notebook, "This contains secrets of the JLU. It has interesting info that can be used to destroy them."

"Let me see it." Captain Cold said.

Cold thumbed his way through it, "How often the Flash needs to eat. Things proof against Fire's flame blasts. It looks legit. Is this your raise?"

Hula nodded as Cold put the book down on the pile of chips. Calendar Man was in a frenzy, "Len, loan me your cold blaster."

Captain Cold recoiled, "Are you nuts?"

"You need that book and I need that money." Calendar Man said.

"That won't cover it." Hula informed him.

In the end, Calendar Man cajoled Black Mass out of his gravity bands, Firefly out of his flame sword, Heat Wave out of his thermal blaster, and the Golden Glider out of her skates. He threw his cards down.

"Full House! Jacks and aces!" he shouted in triumph.

Hula Hula smiled and laid down a straight flush. Every jaw dropped. Hula gathered up everything and put it in a bag that Cuero's manager provided. He went and cashed in his chips and earned nearly a million dollars.

Hula stopped in the entrance and waved good night, "Thanks for playing!"

Hula went away into the night pondering the fact that under the right circumstances they weren't that bad of a crowd. They still had to go to jail. That was obvious but they weren't _that_ bad.

* * *

><p>Inside Cuero's the Trickster was morose. Captain Cold snapped at him, "What are you sniveling at? He didn't even want your cream pie."<p>

"What were you thinking?" Blackrock hysterically wanted to know.

"I'm sorry! I'm a compulsive gambler. If I think I can win I'll bet everything I have." Calendar Man whined.

"And everything we have!" Blackrock began to throttle Calendar Man.

"Take it easy!" Captain Cold pulled Blackrock off of him, "The answer is simple: we'll steal our equipment back."

"And the money?" Calendar Man piped up.

"Forget the money. He won that fair and square." Cold said.

"But?" Calendar Man began to whine again.

"Forget it!" Captain Cold yelled, "Now what do we know about Hula Hula's living arrangements?"


	8. Chapter 8

6 Justice League Crossroads

Isis got to discover just how fast she could fly. She eagerly poured on the speed at Black Adam's behest. He paced her and she discovered that he could go slightly faster but she could maintain the max output longer. When they reached the US's eastern seaboard, they practiced aerial agility. Isis proved to be a natural with her powers and Adam praised her mightily.

She found her heart unexpectedly soared upon hearing his words. She counseled herself to beware or she would fall in love with him. Adrianna Tomaz gave her heart readily and her Black Marvel alter ego was essentially Adrianna amplified.

Her heart would have leapt for joy if she'd known Adam felt the same way. He didn't love her yet but he was sliding down that slippery slope. He wanted to spend every moment with her and thought of little else but her well being. Still, they had only known each other for a handful of days. It was best to proceed with caution in order avoid another experience like the Crimson Queen.

* * *

><p>Isis was amazed by the sight of New York City and its boroughs. She couldn't possibly imagine living here. She was an Egyptian through and through. Her life rotated around the Nile and the ancient past. Adam understood all too well. Because she was an archeologist who studied ancient Egypt, she was well versed in the commonplace of Adam's time. Adam appreciated her interest and when time allowed, he would regale her with stories of days gone by.<p>

They landed in front of the double doors leading into the Hall of Justice and were about to enter when a red haired woman got to the doors first. She smiled.

"Coming inside?" she asked.

They nodded and she opened a door and entered in. She swiped a badge by the security `bot and walked on by. Black Adam and Isis tried to walk past and it yelled at them.

"Please wait for authorized personnel." It said

Five minutes went by and then ten and Adam grew impatient, "Enough of this."

He started to stride forward when Maven appeared with two badges, "Hi. I'm Maven and I have your clearance badges. We have visual ID of all of you Global Guardians except for Isis. It took a while to get the required information from NATO in order to clear her for access to anywhere but the public areas."

She handed over their badges and each possessed their NATO ID photo, "Now you can move freely about the Hall. My guess is that you're here to see Mary."

"Indeed." Adam was impressed.

"She's at Cedarwood Parochial Academy right now but I can summon her if it's important." Maven offered.

"It isn't vital but we did cross the Atlantic to see her." Black Adam admitted.

Maven smiled, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>Mary arrived ten minutes later. She entered the Hall and was obviously distressed. Maven caught up with her and tried to reassure her.<p>

"Mary! Calm down! Everything is fine." Maven declared.

"Then why the page?" Mary asked.

"You have guests." Maven smiled as Black Adam and Isis returned from their tour of the public areas.

Mary turned and saw them, "Adam!"

Mary ran into his arms and hugged him. Isis knew better than to be jealous. Adam had explained in detail how he considered Mary the daughter he'd never had. Besides she was a Marvel. That made her family if nothing else did.

"Hello Isis. It's good to see you too." Mary reached out and squeezed Isis's hand. Isis would have had to admit that the warmth of the gesture touched her.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Mary asked.

"Actually we have." Adam replied.

"Could you stand a cup of coffee? I'd kill for one." Mary laughed.

Seeing Isis's imploring stare Adam relented. They proceeded to the kitchen and were served espressos. Isis was delighted. Finally someone knew how to make a decent cup of coffee.

"Let's go to the rec room. It's the most comfortable." Mary suggested.

"We are at your mercy." Adam reminded her.

Mary wore a warm smile and led them on their way.

* * *

><p>Once ensconced in the rec room they settled into a collection of couches and chairs. There were plenty of tables to set their drinks on so they were able to relax and enjoy the moment. Isis even began to come out of her shell.<p>

When queried on how her training was going, Isis smiled; "Galatea has put me through my paces. It seems the goddess granted me some knowledge of fighting for Galatea said I handled the basics very well. Now she is showing me things that I didn't instinctively know."

Isis's smile grew, "What has been the biggest eye opener and the greatest thrill has been the flying. I don't know how I ever lived without it."

Mary wore a dreamy expression, "It is great, isn't it."

Black Adam cleared his throat in order to bring both women back to earth, "The best part of her training has been the teamwork drills the Guardians have been participating in. Isis has virtually mastered her individual skills already. Now she is well on her way of mastering group activities as well."

Isis virtually glowed with pride. Adam allowed her to bask in the moment before changing the subject. He asked Mary how her struggles with her inner darkness were going. Mary's eyes shone with delight as she recounted her salvation experience and Darkseid's defeat.

"Of course, I still battle my own inner demons but that battle is so much easier knowing I'm not alone in my struggle. God is there for me and I can feel His love and support as I fight my own nature." Mary explained, "I know that you've struggled with your inner darkness for years. Jesus can help. He can…"

Black Adam held up a hand to stop her, "My path is different than yours, child. You have found God in your way and I am content to let it remain so."

"But…" Mary started to protest.

"Child, let it go. I will reach God in my own way." Adam counseled.

Mary hated to let it go but she did. In her discipleship classes at church she was learning that there was only one true way to God and that was through Christ the savior. In her belief system Adam was condemning himself to Hell. She didn't want to see that. She looked to Isis but the other woman was even more closed off to the notion than Adam was. She decided that this was a temporary setback. There would be another day.

"How is Captain Marvel Jr.'s training coming?" Black Adam asked.

Mary adopted a wry expression, "He's endowed with all of the skills of Cap or I but his attitude needs some work. He's a little self centered but he seems to be moving beyond that. He wants to be like Captain Marvel so badly he's willing to do anything. Once he gets passed this little hurdle he'll be a proud addition to the Marvel Family."

"It does seem that the wizard makes wise choices after all." Adam mused, "And of course, the goddess Isis made the grandest choice of all."

Isis glowed again. Mary, clueless little Mary, was beginning to detect an undercurrent here. Could Black Adam and Isis turn into an item? She could only hope so. As the conversation grew to personal items she determined that Adam and Isis were a good fit. Now the question was did they realize it too?

* * *

><p>Mary took them on a tour of the Hall and the two Black Marvels were noticeably impressed. Isis explained that the Global Guardians' HQ in Belgium was nowhere near as advanced. Adam wondered if the League's contractors would be willing to build a similar facility for the Guardians. Mary said she'd ask Max Lord since he was the driving force behind the Hall.<p>

"I can ask for no more but now we must be going." Black Adam said.

One could see that there was a protest on the edge of Isis's lips but then she realized that they had to get back to stand the nightly watch. Since Marvels don't tire they stayed up every night and manned the response center. Isis realized that she hadn't reverted to being Adrianna Tomaz since she'd been in Shazam's presence.

That realization didn't strike her as being odd. It just seemed to be a natural fit. Black Adam rarely, if ever, reverted to being Teth-Adam so why should she become mortal again if she didn't have to?

They all stepped outside and the Black Marvels set out across the Atlantic. Mary, knowing that the school day was nearly over, set out for Fawcett City. She wanted to personally check in with Freddy Freeman. It was time to bring up his membership in the League, or lack thereof. She knew Captain Marvel Jr. would jump at the chance to join; it was just convincing her brother. Maybe she shouldn't give him a choice?

* * *

><p>While the Marvels met, Tessa waltzed into the Men's Dormitory; "Head's up fellas! Woman on the prowl."<p>

Starman was making his way to the exit and he smiled at Tessa's humor, "Morning Tessa. Here to see Justin?"

"Well, you won't give me the time of day so I have to settle for him." She grinned.

Gavyn smiled, "I'll remember that."

"So when are you and Roger going to become an honest couple? Same sex marriage is legal in New York now." Tessa wondered.

"I've already asked him and he said 'Yes'. But his apartment is too small for the two of us. It's too small for him alone. After we secure a large enough space we'll move in and then get married." Gavyn explained.

"Be sure to invite me." Tessa commanded.

"I wasn't sure if that would be appropriate. Justin is opposed to homosexuality." Gavyn said.

"So who needs him? Invite _me_." Tessa smiled.

Gavyn's heart melted, "Thank you."

Tessa kissed him on the cheek, "Give Roger my love. Now, I have to find my homophobic boyfriend."

"I think he's in his quarters." Gavyn offered before departing.

Tessa strolled on down the hallway. She reached Sir Justin's door and confidently gave it two knocks. Justin's voice called, "Enter."

She swung the door open and struck a saucy pose in the doorway, "Hello sexy."

Justin gazed upon his visitor and a smile played at his lips. She could tell he was happy to see her. She felt the same way.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"In a moment." He said as he reached into his closest and retrieved a jacket.

"Now remember, the concert is at six. That gives us the rest of the day to fool around." She wagged her eyebrows at the suggestion.

Justin cupped her face with his hands and he kissed her, "As you wish."

"Stop it or I'll start calling you Westley." Tessa teased.

"Why would you do that?" Sir Justin asked.

Tessa gasped, "Oh my God. You've never seen the 'Princess Bride'?"

"What is that?" he wondered.

"It's a movie you dunce. That's it! We're going to my place and watching the 'Princess Bride'." Tessa decided.

"Mayhap we may pick up 'snacks' along the way?" Justin suggested.

"Of course." Tessa patted his chest, sounding as though that had always been part of the equation.

"Good. Are we leaving then?" Justin teased.

Tessa blew him a raspberry but she took hold of his hand and guided him out of the Hall.


	9. Chapter 9

7 Justice League Crossroads

Hawk and Booster were in the men's locker room. Hawk was in his Hank Hall guise and Booster was his usual self. Both men were terribly hung over. Hank had stayed in the dorms overnight and just wanted someone to scrape him off of the floor. Booster was waiting for his head to explode and paint the walls with itself.

They put their clothes on the appropriate shelves and headed for the showers. The showers were made up of four enclosed surrounds. Each entered their own individual stall and didn't quite notice the bolts that fell into place to lock them inside.

Each turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. Having reached a high temperature, the sprays enticed the men to bask underneath them. Both groaned out of pleasure. That all ended a second later when ice cold water sprayed forth. It was so cold it froze onto the surround walls. Both Booster and Hank screamed bloodcurdling screams.

Both of them reached for the temperature control. They twisted the knob until it broke off and the ice water continued to spray. Desperately they tried to open the shower doors but they were firmly locked in place. Finally Hank yelled "Hawk" and transformed into his alter ego. He tore the door off and leapt out of the shower stall. Booster banged on his door and Hawk ripped that one off too. Booster escaped but he was a notable shade of blue and shook uncontrollably.

They both shivered so hard that they didn't pick up on the presence of Supergirl, Fire, and Ice until the women started laughing. Fire was in her plasma form and Booster lunged at her to embrace her fiery form. She reverted to her human state and she slapped him.

"Hands off!" Fire yelled.

"Bu…bu…bu…but…I…I…I…I'm…s…so….cold." Booster shivered.

"Oh my!" Ice exclaimed as she realized that both men were naked now that Hawk and shifted back into Hank Hall.

"Look at the little robin eggs." Fire teased.

Booster looked down and whimpered. Fire laughed, "I'm told that they come back."

"It isn't funny!" Hank drew back his fist.

Kara interposed herself between Hank and Fire, "No way, buster. You'll have to go through me."

Hank dropped his hand and Kara smirked, "And for the record, it's freakin' hilarious."

"Don't you think we should leave?" Ice wondered.

"Okay. Booster, Hawk, try and grow a pair, okay?" Fire laughed on her way out.

Kara shook her head, "I'm glad Kyle doesn't have this problem."

Once outside, Fire snickered; "We have to thank L-Ron for the tip off."

* * *

><p>Back inside the locker room, Hank was angrily toweling off; "I'm gonna find out who did this and kick their ass."<p>

"I think I know how to start." Booster connived.

* * *

><p>Earl, the maintenance chief, looked into the situation and whistled as Hawk and Booster approached; "I got news for you boys. Someone went to a lot of trouble to play this little joke."<p>

"It was no joke!" Hawk snapped.

Earl recoiled and Booster jumped in front of Hawk, "Pardon my friend here. He's coping with quite a bit this morning."

Earl looked dubious but he continued, "Someone tapped into the main cryogenic plant to feed you ice water."

"Cryogenic plant? Like for the fusion reactor in the basement?" Booster yelped.

"A-yup." Earl nodded.

"The what?" Hawk demanded.

"It injects cold water to make cold fusion cold." Booster explained.

"And you know about this because…?" Hawk wondered.

"I'm from the future. They teach this stuff to you in grade school." Booster replied.

"Who coulda done it?" Hawk wanted to know.

"Any one of my boys. As far as you Leaguers go, Mr. Terrific, Steel, Mr. Miracle, maybe Green Arrow or Hourman. That don't count the alien Green Lanterns that traipse through here." Earl reported, "Course the easy way to figure it out is to find whoever got the receiver to this here camera."

Earl held up a minuscule recording device. It was wireless and powered by a small battery, "This was mounted in one of the HVAC vents. Whoever put it there got a dandy show."

"I'll kill `em!" Hawk snarled.

"How would we find the receiver?" Booster asked.

Earl pulled a wand-like device from his tool belt, "This oughta do it. I used to find the transmitter. It should find the receiver."

"Could I borrow that?" Booster requested.

"A-yup. Just don't forget where you got it." Earl handed the wand over and then went back to work repairing the damage to the showers.

"Oh, we got `em now." Hawk chuckled evilly.

* * *

><p>Hula Hula lived on the bottom half of a four bedroom duplex. He didn't share his room so he'd bought a safe. That's where he'd put the Legionnaires' weapons. He knew they'd try and get them but he figured it would be during the day while he was guarding the girls.<p>

Big Sir coming through his door woke him up. He tried to get to the gun under his bed. He hated the thing but it was a vital part of his cover. He knew that as long as he carried it he'd have to be prepared to use it. Despite his pacifistic ideals, Hula was an expert with such weaponry.

Big Sir pivoted and then sat down on Hula's legs. It felt like a veritable mountain had landed on him. Major Disaster came in and looked apologetic.

"Just hold him there, Big Sir. Don't hurt him." Disaster instructed.

"Ookay." Big Sir happily agreed. He was happiest when he didn't have to hurt people.

Captain Cold strode in, "Good morning, Hula Hula. I trust our equipment is in this rather cumbersome safe?"

"When I'm done telling everyone how you Welch on a bet…" Hula angrily began.

"We're not welching." Cold countered, "We're buying our weapons back. I'm also prepared to offer a fair sum for the notebook."

"You're kidding, right?" Hula wondered.

"The notebook is a useful bonus but our equipment is absolutely vital. We're offering one hundred thousand dollars per item." Captain Cold informed him.

"Why so much?" Hula had to ask.

"Our costumed identities are invested into those items. Imagine Captain Cold without a cold blaster. Pathetic isn't it?" Cold explained.

Hula silently agreed that it was. Without his cold blaster Captain Cold was useless. This was exactly why Hula Hula was so intent on keeping the wretched thing.

"What's the combination?" Cold asked.

"I'm not telling." Hula said defiantly.

"Hula, be reasonable. I'm going to get in regardless. What you have to ask yourself is how many pieces you want your safe to be in." Captain Cold made it sound rational.

Hula shook off the spell, "You're not getting in there. It's private."

"If I let you up would you do the smart thing and retrieve our weapons for us…or would you go for the gun underneath the bed?" Captain Cold wondered.

"Do your worst." Hula replied.

"Stupid." Captain Cold bitterly complained, "And the others were bragging about how smart you are. They'll be sorely disappointed that it went this way."

"I think I'll survive." Hula remarked.

"Have it your way." Captain Cold put a small half-orb on the safe's door. He pressed the twin buttons at the same time and held them down for three seconds. He then swiftly removed his hand. Ice immediately began to form on the door. Soon the steel cracked. Captain Cold kicked it and it shattered.

"Now we wait for a moment for the temperatures to stabilize." He announced.

Major Disaster spoke up, "You don't have to go to the bathroom or anything?"

"I don't know. My legs are numb." Hula Hula smarted off.

"Yeah, Big Sir's butt has that effect." Disaster chuckled.

"All right!" Hula declared, "I won't try and stop you but can you get this gargantuan meat sack off of my legs?"

Major Disaster addressed Big Sir, "It's okay. You can get up now."

"But I'm comfy." Big Sir pouted.

"Yeah, but we don't need to keep him from moving. We're all friends again." Major Disaster explained.

"Ookay." Big Sir scrambled to his feet.

Captain Cold reached into the safe and retrieved the bag containing the weapons. He poured the items out on the bed seeing as how Hula Hula had moved his feet off of the bed. Cold poured everything out. He returned the weapons to the bag. Pulling an envelope out of his jacket, he sat it down with the cash.

"Count it at your leisure." Captain Cold suggested.

"It's okay. I'll trust you." Hula sighed.

"You should've tried that approach from the very beginning. I hope this doesn't sour your relationship with the guys. They really do like you." Cold admitted.

"Yeah, yeah, tell them I'll see them around." Hula requested.

"As good as done." Captain Cold said in a chipper tone, "All gentlemen, it's back to the Dome for us."

_Can't win them all, _Hula thought sourly.

* * *

><p>Lady Blackhawk was flying a Javelin shuttle. Wonder Woman's team had been summoned to Beijing to deal with a meta-human threat from Taiwan. They'd captured the team and handed them over to the Chinese. Unfortunately there were a lot of conflicted feelings over that. China's official policy was to hold meta-humans and "study" them.<p>

Through it all Diana had successfully avoided Lady Blackhawk. Lady Blackhawk didn't know whether to feel a sense of pride over that or what but on the return trip Diana entered the cockpit.

"I have to apologize if I ran you and J'onn off the other night. It wasn't my intention." Diana said.

"Yes, it was. So don't lie about it." LBH laughed.

"Are you trying to upset me?" Diana demanded.

"No, I'm trying to make an honest woman of you. You're so busy lying to yourself you don't even know you're doing it anymore." Lady Blackhawk said.

"What am I lying about?" Diana snapped.

"About your relationship with Superman, whether or not you're happy. I see some progress has been made on the Superman front but you've got a long way to go, baby." LBH declared.

"And how am I supposed to become this honest woman?" Diana impatiently inquired.

"You could answer my question." Lady Blackhawk informed her.

"What question?" Diana irritably asked.

"How's your sex life?" LBH asked again.

"I'm not discussing that with you!" Diana snapped.

"That bad, huh?" LBH remarked.

Diana stormed off and LBH did a victory bounce in her seat. She was wearing the Amazon down. Eventually she'd break and start to become a human being. It was inevitable.

* * *

><p>Jake and Smiley had a grill out on the flight line. Sitting back in lawn chairs they were grilling steaks and beer brats. Blackhawk was finishing up some paperwork and then he would join the guys.<p>

He finally emerged from the bunkhouse, carried a chair over, and sat down. Upon discovering that the two boneheads that thought up this scheme didn't bring any drinks, he volunteered to go back and grab a case out of the cooler. He was interrupted by the sound of descending thrusters.

The three Blackhawks stared as an armored figure landed. None of them could believe who it was. They stood in shocked silence while the mystery man entered the Hall. The Blackhawks began arguing amongst themselves over what they saw.

The mystery man walked the corridors of the Hall until he reached the monitor room; there several JLers were monitoring Wonder Woman's team. Maven brought some files and saw the mystery man and cried out.

J'onn and the others suddenly took note of him. They all gaped and finally Rocket Red said, "Greetings comrades. I am back from the dead."


	10. Chapter 10

6 Justice League Crossroads

"You are not Dmitry Pushkin." J'onn declared.

Rocket Red's helmet tipped up and down in a nod, "You are right. I am Alexei Lavrov. In the Rocket Red Brigade I was Rocket Red 7. When Rocket Red 2, our brigade leader, called for try outs to be the new Rocket Red, I leapt at the chance. My record is spotless and my efforts at the competition won the day. So here I am, ready to take my place with the Justice League Unlimited."

"League membership does not automatically come with that armor." J'onn coldly informed him.

"I am thinking that it does. Check your United Nations Security Council charter. You will find that Captain Atom and Rocket Red are automatically members. It just doesn't say _which_ Rocket Red." Rocket Red replied.

J'onn was silent and Rocket Red sighed, "Look, you are a mind reader. Am I lying or being dishonest in any way?"

"No." J'onn conceded.

"Then what are we to do?" Rocket Red asked.

"I will confer with my associates." J'onn said, "You can wait for our decision in the recreation room. The Flash will show you the way."

"C'mon, big guy. It's thattaway." The Flash started a conversation that was going so fast only he could keep up with it.

J'onn went to Amanda Waller's office and summoned Max Lord and Wade Eiling from their offices in the UN. Sue Dibney was contacted and put on a video conference. The news went against J'onn's better judgment.

"I can't believe you called me over for this." General Wade Eiling complained, "This could have been settled by a conference call."

Max Lord gave Eiling a weary look. Since both of them represented the League in the UN, he got to see this type of behavior quite frequently, "Look General, I'm sure J'onn thought he was doing what was best."

Eiling muttered an obscenity under his breath and sat down. Waller decided the best policy was to ignore him, "Sue would be here as well if it weren't for her newborn."

"It's true, General." Sue said via the computer screen, "Actually, Alyssa is old enough that I could leave her alone with Ralph for a few hours; I'm just not sure that's the safest policy."

"Hey!" Elongated Man protested in the background.

"Oh Ralph, you know it's true." Sue countered.

"Maybe. But you don't have to tell everyone." Ralph complained.

"Can we focus on the issue at hand?" Eiling thundered, "I have a briefing to prep for and it's a helluva lot more important than this crap!"

"The issue remains the same; does this new Rocket Red have instant League membership?" J'onn asked.

"Yes." Eiling, Max, and Waller all said in unison.

They looked a little bewildered by that so Eiling took charge, "Our charter obligates us to have a Rocket Red as a member. You don't want this one? Fine. Have the Russians send another one. You didn't complain about the last one."

"Dmitry was an exceptional human being." J'onn said.

"And who is to say this Alexei isn't?" Max suggested, "Give him a chance. The Rocket Red Brigade certainly thinks he's worthy to be Dmitry's successor. Why not find out if they're right? If it doesn't pan out then send him back to Russia and have another Rocket Red serve in his place."

J'onn found it mildly amusing that Max was trying to "manage" him. Normally J'onn was doing the managing. Although, Max was a natural leader, if one could just put him in his proper role. His services as the UN representative, League PR man, and corporate sponsor had all proven to be invaluable. Perhaps there was even more that he could so? Then again, Max would probably be loath to give up his raucous social life.

Max had recently invited J'onn to a diplomatic soiree. J'onn had escorted Lady Blackhawk and Max had brought "Mindi". Mindi was 21 to Max's 45. They'd connected at a function held in the Met. J'onn read her like an open book.

Later, when they had a moment alone J'onn warned Max that Mindi saw him as a "sugar daddy". Max merely smiled and said it was only fair since he saw her as a "sex kitten". J'onn went away confused and vaguely disappointed. J'onn hadn't accepted any more of Max's invitations despite Lady Blackhawk's vociferous objections.

Lady Blackhawk glided in and out of such functions. J'onn suspected that she was born to high society. It was occasionally infuriating not knowing anything of her past. He enjoyed the present but without a past to compare it to, the picture was incomplete.

"J'onn?" Max sounded uncertain, "Are you with us?"

"I must consult with Superman and Diana. They must know what is going on." J'onn refocused.

"But Rocket Red is staying. Right?" Max asked.

"For now." J'onn said.

"Go get him and bring by so Amanda and I can introduce him to the protocol around here. That will give you a chance to confer with Supes and Diana." Max suggested. When J'onn just stared at him Max added, "Please?"

"Very well." J'onn allowed. He left and Waller spoke.

"This will blow over." She said.

"Like hell it will." Eiling growled, "I'm leaving before we have to start nursemaiding this lot. I need to access Wonder Woman's last report so that I can outmaneuver the damn Chinese."

Eiling left and Max sighed as he sat down, "Do you really think that the League will see reason?"

"They have to. They gave their word." Waller replied.

* * *

><p>J'onn met up with Flash and Rocket Red. Flash was busy getting to know the new Russian hero. J'onn corrected himself. This incarnation of Rocket Red wasn't a rookie. He was a decorated veteran of the Rocket Red Brigade. Offering him welcome wouldn't be all bad, would it?<p>

"Flash, please take Rocket Red to the administrative center so he can get logged in." J'onn requested.

"All right! You're in." Flash cheered.

"You won't regret this." Rocket Red promised.

"We'd better not." J'onn warned.

* * *

><p>General Juan Rodriguez, the ruler of Isla Salvaje, came a-calling. The General arrived in a motor launch that cruised right into the lagoon fronting the Dome. Luthor watched this on the monitors with some amusement.<p>

"Brainiac, greet our guests." He commanded.

The AI's avatar glided away to end up at the entrance. The entrance was open, allowing Legionnaires free and easy access. Rodriguez brought a half a dozen armed men with him and Brainiac halted them.

"You do not need your men in here, General." He said.

"Nonsense. I…" Rodriguez began to say.

"Let me clarify. Your men are not allowed within." Brainiac stipulated.

"But they are for my protection." The General protested.

"Do you honestly believe they would do you any good?" Brainiac queried him.

The General got the message, "Captain, you and the men will wait for me here."

The Captain acknowledged his orders and Rodriguez retrieved a courier bag from his attaché. The General followed Brainiac as the AI glided through the Dome and led him to the mission control center. There Luthor and Grodd awaited him. Dr. Sivana, Mr. Mind, the Ultra-Humanite, Half-Ape, and the Brain lingered nearby.

""Ah General, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Luthor adopted his salesman mien.

"Actually the question is what do you owe me?" Rodriguez stated.

"Finally, we come to the price of our visitation." Luthor was feeling quite comfortable. The topic had been expected for quite some time.

"I have a proposal, a way of clearing your debt and of securing rights of safe harbor for years to come." Rodriguez declared.

"And how would we do that?" Luthor mused.

"By supporting my invasion of Jamaica." Rodriguez announced.

"Rather ambitious, don't you think. Not that Jamaica is a formidable tactical opponent, but you barely have a thousand troops." Luthor countered.

"That's where the Legion comes in. You boom tube to the island and disrupt the interior and they'll leave the coasts undefended. As an added bonus, your associates Devil Ray and the Clam can carve us a path and secure the Kingston harbor. We'll be unopposed. My troops will occupy the island; you Legionnaires needn't be bothered with that." Rodriguez explained his scheme.

"And when the Justice League comes?" Luthor wondered.

"It's clash between nations. They'll stay away." The General said.

"The Legion will be involved therefore the JLU will become involved." Luthor warned him.

"If the League arrives you and your companions will retreat. That will leave them facing a sovereign ruler with legitimate grievances." Rodriguez explained his contingency.

"I'll agree to your terms in addition to the sum of one million dollars being paid to each and every Legionnaire." Luthor countered.

"But there are one hundred of you." Rodriguez balked.

"Approximately one hundred and five. The number varies day by day." Seeing the General's hesitancy Luthor added, "I have an offer of sanctuary and free operations in Venezuela. We don't need to put ourselves at risk. You need us far more than we need you."

"All right, damn you, one hundred million it is." The General cursed.

"_And_ five." Luthor smiled.

"Yes, and the cursed five million." Rodriguez hated that he did need the Legionnaires. His troops would be easily overwhelmed without them. Ambition came at a price and fortunately he could afford to pay.

In fact the only reason he could safely divert his troops was that his cartels would defend Isla Salvaje in the army's absence. Call it a sense of self preservation.

"Very well, I have brought a copy of the plans. If you'd care to go over them?" Rodriguez offered.

"Let me call over the busybodies on the other side of the room." Luthor replied. Grodd summoned the others and they began to examine the General's plans. After some debate and modification, the plans were finalized. They would set out in two days and the Jamaicans would never know what struck them.

* * *

><p>The Crimson Queen spoke with her Special Forces commander, "Change our contingency plans for overpowering Black Adam and switch them to a new target."<p>

"And who would this target be?" the commander asked.

The Queen handed him a copy of Isis's NATO ID photo, "This woman. This "Isis". I want her brought before me."

The commander bowed, "Yes, my Queen."

"Go now. Set your plans in motion." She ordered and he left. She knew this would bring Adam racing to her. That was the point of the exercise. He would receive a chance to reconsider her offer. He _would_ reconsider or she'd kill his new paramour. Adam would be helpless to respond. She was a woman and she was pregnant. That made her untouchable in Adam's book. She sipped her fruit juice and smiled.

"You will be tamed, my love. For your own good as well as mine." She announced to no one.


	11. Chapter 11

7 Justice League Crossroads

Hawk and Booster had waved their little wand in front of everyone they could find in the Hall. They followed Steel around for half an hour. Finally, he became annoyed.

"Just what are you two idiots doing and why are you waving that wand around?" Steel demanded.

"You sabotaged the shower!" Hawk accused.

"I what?" Steel was totally lost.

"You…" Hawk began.

"Hawk!" Booster derailed him, "It isn't him."

"Fine." Hawk growled, "Let's keep looking."

* * *

><p>Mary and Captain Marvel Jr. entered through the main doors. The security system stopped Junior. Maven swiftly appeared and took the Marvels back to her office where she processed his clearance.<p>

"Amanda will want to see him in order to complete his application to the League." Maven informed them.

Junior beamed with pride. _He_ was joining the Justice League.

* * *

><p>Maven led them out of her office and they headed for Waller's. Booster and Hawk intercepted them. Booster waved the wand around like mad while Hawk glowered. Junior and Maven were confused while Mary planted her fists on her hips.<p>

"Just what are you doing?" Mary insisted on knowing.

"It's not them." Booster reported.

Hawk shoved Mary aside and she yelped a "Hey!" Booster looked apologetic as he followed Hawk. Mary forced herself to rein in her temper. While Junior began to get heated up.

"Wait here!" he ordered, "I'll teach him some manners."

Mary latched onto his arm, "Forget it. He wouldn't learn anything anyway."

"But he…" Junior protested.

"If I can live with it so can you." Mary counseled.

"I'll talk to Amanda." Maven promised, "He's been out of control all day long."

* * *

><p>Booster and Hawk continued to wand everything in sight until L-Ron came toddling by. The wand suddenly started beeping. Hawk pounced on Booster.<p>

"Who is it?" he wanted to know.

"No one. No one's here." Booster said.

"I beg to differ." L-Ron huffed.

The truth suddenly dawned on Booster and he waved the wand over L-Ron and it beeped incessantly, "It's him!"

"I'm gonna rip your head off!" Hawk bellowed.

Booster jumped in front of Hawk, "You do it and it'll kill him."

"Good." Hawk snapped.

Booster turned his head, "L-Ron, get out of here. It'll be okay."

"Thank you, your Goldness." L-Ron said gratefully and he rapidly disappeared down the hallway.

"What the…? You let him go!" Hawk roared.

"You want revenge? Let's do to him what he did to us." Booster said with a devilish grin.

"Does he even take showers?" Hawk asked.

"No dunce. We prank him. A prank just as nasty and evil as his was." Booster explained.

Suddenly Hawk liked it, "Sounds good but how?"

"We watch him. His habits and his favorite things to do and then we strike." Booster's grin grew more and more evil.

"But how? He's a robot." Hawk wondered.

"You, and everyone else, forget that I'm from the future. I know tech. In fact, I've already got an idea." Booster allowed himself a self satisfied chuckle, "L-Ron will never know what hit him."

"I like the sound of that." Hawk admitted.

"I thought you might. C'mon, let's go to my room and I'll explain how we'll start." Booster ordered.

Hawk followed and an evil plan was soon hatched.

* * *

><p>"I'm so pleased you've decided to join us." Waller told Captain Marvel Jr., "I've been following your exploits on the news and I think you'll make a fine addition to the JLU."<p>

"Thank you. I'll sure try hard to make everyone proud." Junior said.

"I'd asked J'onn Jonzz to join us. Maven, do you think you could take Mary and Captain Marvel Jr. and find him?" Waller asked.

"Certainly." Maven readily agreed, "Please follow me."

As Maven led them out, Mary wondered what could have kept J'onn.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you're just jealous." Lady Blackhawk retorted.<p>

"Jealous of what?" Diana demanded to know.

"Of me. I'm a free spirit and you're an anal retentive bit…" LBH started to reply.

"Ahem!" J'onn interrupted, "Ladies, it does not matter what you think or believe of one another personally but you cannot allow it to interfere in our work."

"It isn't." Diana insisted. LBH smirked.

"Diana, Blackhawk told me you requested 'any pilot but Lady Blackhawk' for your last mission. She was top of the duty roster and therefore assigned as your pilot. You protested this and it almost seemed as though you were reconsidering going on the mission. This needs to stop." J'onn replied.

"She is unfocused, undisciplined, and a distraction to teams serving with her. That endangers the lives of our mission teams. I won't allow that to happen. No team of mine will fly with her." Diana declared.

"Diana, you have a simple choice before you: accept the pilot assigned to your mission _or_ quit the Justice League." J'onn laid out the ultimatum.

"I will think about it and get back to you with my decision." Diana said and she stormed off.

"Well, that could've gone better." LBH commented.

"You have no recourse to make comments." J'onn said, "You are as culpable as Diana in this."

"Me?" Lady Blackhawk was shocked.

"You're taking great delight in tormenting Diana. I saw it in her mind so you can't dispute it. This petty rivalry needs to end." J'onn decided, "If Diana can't make the first overture than you should be enough of an adult to make one for her."

"So you're admitting that she's childish?" Lady Blackhawk leapt upon the opening.

"LBH." His tone conveyed great disappointment and regret.

"Okay." She deflated, "Let me think about a peace offering and I'll get back to you."

"The sooner the better." He advised, "And Lady Blackhawk?"

"Yes?" she frowned.

"Thank you for understanding." He said.

She kissed him on the cheek, "How can I disappoint you when you're being so adorable?"

She traipsed off for the pilots' bunkhouse. She had a few reports to fill out and then she'd concentrate on appeasing Diana. She already had a couple of thoughts regarding that. Hopefully they'd work. Losing Wonder Woman as a member would be detrimental to the League's morale.

* * *

><p>J'onn's thoughts were along a similar vein when Maven called out to him, "J'onn! Wait up!"<p>

J'onn noted that Maven was being followed by Mary Marvel and a teenage boy in a blue Marvel uniform. He could only assume that this was the Captain Marvel Jr. that Mary had spoken to him about. He must have come to join the League.

They caught up with J'onn and he allowed a slight smile to form on his features, "Greetings. You must be Captain Marvel Jr."

"I'm glad you can say my name because I sure can't." Junior grinned.

J'onn looked confused so Mary intervened, "Junior can't say his own name. Where Billy and I recite the name of the wizard to transform into a Marvel, Junior invokes the name of his favorite hero, Captain Marvel."

J'onn nodded in understanding, "I see."

"I was about to show him around and fill him in on how things are done around here, unless you want to do that yourself." Mary said.

"Carry on, Mary. There is no one else as uniquely qualified to brief Captain Marvel Jr. as you." J'onn stated.

Mary beamed, "C'mon Junior, I'll show you the medical wing, not that you'll need it."

_Not unless you fight Darkseid, _J'onn recalled Mary's own experience in the medical wing. They'd removed her appendix and her spleen. The girl had a rough time with bacterial infections now and had to be heavily medicated with antibiotics at the slightest hint of one, yet she never complained. In fact, she seemed happier than ever.

He'd sensed that she'd struggled mightily after her encounter with the Dark Lord. J'onn hadn't pried but he had been greatly concerned. That struggle was over and she was liberated from whatever demons had been haunting her. J'onn wanted to confer with her to find out her secret but the timing always seemed off.

J'onn decided to satisfy himself with checking in with Maven. When he arrived at her office she was putting her coat on. The security screen that displayed the front entrance revealed Jim Olsen of the Daily Planet waiting in the foyer.

"You are leaving?" J'onn asked.

"I have a lunch date." Maven revealed.

"With Jim Olsen?" J'onn inquired.

Maven grinned, "Exactly."

J'onn didn't know what to say so he lamely tried, "Have fun."

"Oh, I will." Maven winked.

Maven had never reminded J'onn of Lady Blackhawk until now but the similarity in attitude was uncanny. He did wish them a good time. They certainly deserved it. They'd both lived in the periphery of costumed folk for a long time now and a lot of heartache came along with those associations. Hopefully a little joy would as well.

Thinking of LBH he suddenly regretted their unspoken policy of not seeing each other while they were on duty. He knew it was the wisest course. Both of them dealt with life and death decisions and they didn't need the distraction and yet it got lonely. J'onn had had enough loneliness in his life to stretch across several average lifetimes. But his was an extraordinary life and he knew it. He had no idea what his destiny was but he was ready to face it head on.

* * *

><p>Lady Blackhawk was rotated to the bottom of the duty roster and she got Blackhawk to excuse her for a couple of hours so she could take the squadron's SUV and drive into Metropolis. She'd decided on her approach with the Amazon Princess. Honesty was LBH's strong suit so she decided to play up to that. If she was any gauge of character then she'd be right in thinking Diana would appreciate that approach.<p>

Traffic was moderately heavy and it took her forty-five minutes to transit across Brooklyn into Metropolis. Lady Blackhawk arrived at the appropriate apartment building and parked the SUV in a nearby garage. Finding herself in front of Clark Kent's door, she was surprised to find that she was nervous. Disgusted with that emotion, she knocked.

It took several seconds but the door finally opened, revealing Diana dressed in a pantsuit, wearing a bright smile. She looked sharp and LBH was jealous. Diana saw who it was and her good humor vanished.

"Oh. It's you." She said.

"Look, I don't want to bother you but we need to talk." Lady Blackhawk said.

Diana frowned and LBH became insistent, "I promised J'onn that I'd speak with you and try to reason this thing out. I can't do that if you won't talk to me. We can do it here in the hallway or you can ask me in. It's your choice."

"Come in." Diana said flatly and she stepped aside to let LBH in. The pilot entered and headed for the dining table. Sitting down, she began to speak.

"If you think I came here to become friends, you'll find that you're mistaken. I don't like you and it's going to stay that way. But I can promise not to antagonize you. We're both professionals. I'm a pilot and you're…well, you're whatever the hell women are from that nutty island of yours. But we're both pledged to save lives and our fighting is interfering with that. As a professional, I can't allow that. So, I'm offering an olive branch and saying 'Let's start over'." Lady Blackhawk gushed.

Diana was silent for the longest time. LBH got the feeling she was being scrutinized. If she'd been the shy, retiring type she would have flinched. But she wasn't. She decided to study Diana in return.

"Tell J'onn that I shall remain with the League." Diana decided at last, "Your terms are acceptable. We won't be friends but we can be fellow soldiers. That shall be good enough."

LBH broke into a smile, "J'onn will be so relieved."

"You can leave now." Diana suddenly said, "After all, we aren't friends. Our business is concluded and I'm sure you have better places to be at."

"Sure do." Lady Blackhawk bounced off of her seat.

LBH stepped outside and as Diana was closing the door she called back, "See you tomorrow."

Diana wondered what had just transpired between the two women but she shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>Down in the lobby, Lady Blackhawk ran into Clark Kent, "Su…I mean, Clark."<p>

"Lady Blackhawk, what are you doing here?" he was slightly nervous.

"I just offered Diana a peace offering and fortunately she accepted." LBH grinned, "So life is good. Now I'm off to forage for the guys and me."

Clark smiled, "Doesn't sound too fun."

"Are you kidding? This way I get the stuff _I_ like. Jake and Smiley always leave me hanging." Her grin was infectious.

"Good luck then." Clark said and headed for the elevator.

LBH walked away already planning her grocery list. The guys wouldn't know what hit them.


	12. Chapter 12

6 Justice League Crossroads

"Master, I've found Doomsday." Brainiac announced.

Luthor was pleased by the news. In the rush to vacate the Gulag, Doomsday's absence had been missed. It wasn't until the Legionnaires had gathered at the Dome that the behemoth's absence was felt. Brainiac had immediately been tasked with finding him and that search had lasted nearly four day. An eternity in the AI's cybernetic life.

"He is being held at a CADMUS base." Brainiac announced.

"Which base?" Luthor wondered.

"Eclipse Labs." Came the answer.

Luthor's smile grew, "Summon Superwoman. She's taking a team out."

* * *

><p>The Shining Knight and Tessa had been wandering around Central Park. They'd spent a few hours in the NYPD's horse corral visiting Winged Victory. They'd even taken a flight. Tessa had been terrified at first but had eventually eased into raw panic. It hadn't helped that Justin had tried to show off with some acrobatic maneuvers and hadn't grasped Tessa's mentality that horses aren't meant to fly.<p>

What Tessa didn't know was that her meeting Winged Victory was a "make it or break it" moment in their relationship. Her reluctance to embrace Victory didn't bother Justin. That was most people's reaction. He could ease her past it.

What had mattered was Winged Victory's reaction to Tessa. Merlin had blessed the horse with formidable insight. If Victory hadn't liked Tessa, then there would be something seriously wrong with the core of Tessa's being. Something that she herself may not even be aware of.

Fortunately for the unwitting woman, Victory loved her. He nuzzled her and easily ate from her hand. Tessa adored Winged Victory on the ground. In fact, Victory couldn't get enough of Tessa. He wanted her by his side at all moments. Justin and Tessa's goodbyes had been bittersweet for the horse. Victory could see that his master was smitten. The preternaturally intelligent beast was pleased but saddened all the same for his diminished place in Justin's heart.

It wasn't as though Justin didn't come around. He still spent at least two hours a day at the stables tending to Winged Victory's every needs. And then there were the caretakers provided by the NYPD. They were thrilled to care for Victory, knowing it was a sacred charge. So the horse knew there was nothing to complain about yet he still felt sad.

Sir Justin and Winged Victory were orphans lost in time and for the longest time all they had was each other. Now Justin had found others to relate to. Vigilante and Tessa were his chief companions and Victory heartily approved of both of them. At least he could relate to the NYPD's herd. They filled a gap in his heart.

* * *

><p>Tessa led Justin to a hot dog stand, "This'll kill the hunger pangs until I can whip something up at home."<p>

"You wish to eat dog?" Justin was confused.

Tessa sighed, "No m'love, I want to eat a frankfurter, which is called a hot dog and is made of just about everything."

"Everything?" Justin repeated.

"I'm not going there. Just figure out what you want on yours." She ordered.

"What do you suggest?" he wondered.

"I suggest going with the works. It'll be a flavor filled gut bomb." She suggested.

"Terms like 'gut bomb' do little to allay my fears." Justin confessed.

Tessa wore a wry expression, "You can ride your horse like he's a barnstorming airplane but a hot dog scares you?"

"My faith rests in Winged Victory, not this infernal 'dog'." Justin countered.

"Just trust me. You'll not only survive but you'll probably enjoy it." Tessa promised.

"Yea verily. I am at thy mercy." Justin conceded.

Tessa beamed and began to order the dogs. Justin listened in on the arcane instructions of "relish, mustard, onions, and ketchup". While he was standing there, he didn't notice a young woman's approach.

"Oi. You're the Shining Knight, aren't you?" she asked.

Justin turned to face his interrogator. She was in her late teens-early twenties. Her hair was blonde like his and was think and full. What he didn't know was that Goldilocks' hair was currently as natural as it got. At a moment's whim it would lengthen and thicken and act out its owner's wishes. Since it was magical it was nigh indestructible. In short, if she wanted to create trouble at this moment with Justin being unarmed, she would be able to walk all over him. However, she had different reasons for contacting him.

"I am indeed known as the Shining Knight." Justin confirmed it. The girl's British accent had already softened his heart. It was always nice to meet someone from his ancient homeland.

"Thou art from England?" Justin sought to confirm his assumption.

"Yes, I am. I understand that you are too albeit England of the 1100's." Goldilocks flashed a dazzling smile.

"Tis true. May I ask for thy name, fair maiden?" Justin inquired.

"You may ask but there's no guarantee I'll answer." Goldilocks smirked.

"Be that as it may, I am Sir Justin. I shall simply call you 'Morning' for truly you are as fresh and bright as a newborn day." The Shining Knight said.

"Laying it on a tad thick, aren't you handsome?" Tessa said from beside Justin. She handed the embarrassed knight his hot dog. She addressed Goldilocks, "Have we met? You seem awfully familiar."

"No. I'd remember if we'd collided before." Goldilocks flashed her megawatt smile.

Tessa picked up on a barb hidden within the word 'collide', "So what brings you to New York?"

"Sir Justin." Goldilocks blurted and then she thought better of it, "I mean, I'm doing research on the Knights of the Round Table and I was hoping Sir Justin could spare me some time."

"Call the Hall of Justice and ask for my domicile. We can arrange things from there." Justin suggested.

"That would be fabulous!" Goldilocks enthused.

"Now, if you don't mind, we have the rest of our afternoon to get back to." Tessa reminded all involved.

"Of course. Until later." Goldilocks dismissed herself. Still, Tessa detected a sense of menace in her tone. But she had to be imagining it. Hadn't she?

* * *

><p>A portal opened in the detention center's basement. The center serviced the CADMUS portion of the Eclipse campus. Besides Lord Enterprises, Wayne GeneTech, LexCorp, and STAR Labs contributions to Eclipse Labs, CADMUS provided funding, personnel, and projects to the mix. The detention center served as a holding area for meta-humans and other super powered fold that CADMUS wanted studied…or modified.<p>

Doomsday was being held there in hopes of the latter. Since CADMUS had created Doomsday, and he had subsequently run amuck, they felt proprietarily towards him. It was felt in the upper echelons of power that Doomsday could still be controlled. Therefore the government's policy was to contain the creature and attempt to modify his behavior. So far they'd had him for three months with nothing to show for it. The alternative was to kill him and start over, which was what they were mulling over as the Legionnaires arrived.

* * *

><p>Warp stepped through his spatial portal. The scientists and guards in the space panicked. The New Genesisian spatial disruptors blocked boom tubes but no one accounted for the Frenchman's powers, To make matters worse, Mallah, Plasmus, Phobia, Gemini, Houngan, the Brain, Superwoman, and the Gentleman Ghost entered the cell house behind Warp. The alarm was immediately sounded but it was no use. Phobia was in the house.<p>

Many of the guards lost their water under her influence and they cowered and tried to pretend that she wasn't there. As reinforcements arrived they fell under her spell and crumpled. Her kingdom was terror and she was holding court.

Over at Doomsday's cell, Superwoman demanded of the Brain; "Can you or can you not open the door?"

"It will take a moment. I must…" Brain began.

"Ghost! Do your thing." Superwoman demanded.

The Gentleman Ghost reached _into_ the lock and released it. The door sprang open to reveal Doomsday pacing under a red sun lamp. He looked eager to escape.

"Crush Superman." He said.

"Yes, yes, crush Superman. Are you ready to leave?" Superwoman impatiently inquired.

"Guess so." A crestfallen Doomsday said as he ambled out of the cell.

"Warp, we need your particular skills." Superwoman ordered.

Warp created a rift large enough to accommodate Doomsday's bulk. The Brotherhood of Evil retreated, taking Superwoman and the Gentleman Ghost with them. After Phobia departed, the guards began to recover but it was a long and slow process.

* * *

><p>Waller got the alert from Eclipse Labs and sounded a Priority Alert for the League. Superman and Wonder Woman gathered together with those assembled in the Hall that day and waited for Waller to explain.<p>

"Someone has broken into Eclipse Labs and is trying to free Doomsday." She said.

A ripple passed through the crowd and Superman asked the obvious question, "What is Doomsday doing at Eclipse Labs?"

"The same thing Atom Smasher was doing there. We thought we could modify his behavior and make him a productive asset once more." Waller explained.

"Who is 'we'?" Supes pressed for more information.

"CADMUS." Waller said.

This time the ripple was born of shock and disbelief. Superman started to speak but Waller held up her hand, "I'll explain when you get back. Right now, they're in the cell block. They'll be gone in moments."

"Too long to take a Javelin then. What about the teleporters?" Mr. Terrific spoke, "Or Zatanna?"

"The base is shielded against the League's teleporters." Waller said, "And Zatanna is touring Europe. She's probably in the middle of a show at this time of night over there."

"Ahem." Anna cleared her throat, "There is a way."

Everyone stared at her so she continued, "My personal teleportation spell is too weak to transport the lot of us." She pulled a spell casing out of her bandolier, "However this little wonder can easily transport the entire JLU if necessary."

"What are you waiting for then?" Superman impatiently asked.

"There is a certain degree of danger associated with this spell. I need someone with clarity of thought and knowledge of the destination to lay hold of the destination with their mind and hold it there. If they lose focus it could get…messy." Anna explained.

"I'll do it." Waller volunteered and before anyone could object she added, "I'm the only one that's been there and it is a location that is locked into my mind."

"It looks like you have a volunteer." Superman said.

Anna loaded the casing in the breach of her forearm cannon. She took aim and fired. The casing exploded in front of Waller and then a miasma of arcane energy writhed out from her until it covered everyone in the periphery and then they all vanished together.


	13. Chapter 13

7 Justice League Crossroads

A spot of light appeared on the cell house floor. It grew and then a fount of mystical energy erupted from it and lit up the entire room. The guards, still reeling from Phobia's attack, quailed. When they saw that Superman and Wonder Woman were leading a team of JLers, their fears abated.

Superman grabbed the arms of the nearest guard, "Where's Doomsday?"

Terror struck the guard's heart once again, "He…he…he's gone!"

"Where?" Superman demanded.

"I don't know!" the guard practically shrieked.

Waller put a restraining hand on Superman's forearm, "Let him go. He can't tell you anything."

Superman suddenly realized that she was right and he released the terrified guard, "What happened here?"

"I'd say Phobia or the Psycho Pirate left their mark." Waller offered an explanation.

"You'd be right about that." Said a trenchcoat wearing man on the balcony. His left hand was mechanical and he moved with a surety of purpose that contrasted with the guards.

"Sarge Steel, what are you doing here?" Waller asked as he descended the stairwell.

"I could ask you the same, Amanda. You and Wade are oversight. Operations are my domain." Sarge Steel declared.

Waller held up her hands, "There's no need for a pissing contest, Sarge. We merely responded to the alert."

"Too late and with too little." Sarge Steel said bitterly.

Waller placed her fists on her hips, "I'd say the one with too little is you, _Sergeant_. My people were responding to a crisis situation. We came here by the fastest means available, which were also precarious ones. We didn't have to bother but we did. Next time we'll simply leave you at the Legion's mercies."

"You did anyway." Sarge Steel remarked, "Now if you don't mind. Get the hell out of my compound."

Seeing Waller bristle Sarge Steel added, "You have no real authority here, Amanda. Just leave before we end up contacting the President and you end up losing."

"This isn't over, Steel." Waller warned.

"Amanda, it was over the minute you went to work for that circus you call a super team." Sarge Steel stated.

"Follow me." Waller ordered the JLers.

* * *

><p>Once outside, Diana summoned a Javelin. Anna sullenly said, "You should let me turn him into a toad."<p>

"Tempting…but no." Although the thought perked Waller up, "I suppose an explanation is in order."

"That would be appreciated." Superman was still edgy from the loss of Doomsday.

"As I said, when we get back to the Hall. I want to address all of you not just the League leadership." Waller offered her reasoning for the delay.

"You think the League will be there in force?" Superman asked.

Waller actually smiled, "I sent out a priority alert. Every Leaguer that could respond will be there." Waller assured him.

He still had a few doubts but in the end she was proven right.

* * *

><p>Waller gathered everyone in the auditorium. Only the usual suspects: Zatanna, Aquaman, Dr. Fate, Mr. Miracle, Barda, Lightray, and Orion were missing. Waller waited until the noise died down before speaking. Seated to the side of the podium were General Eiling and Max Lord. The two men also possessed oversight authority within CADMUS and they were here to clear the air. Eiling had been practically forced to come whereas Max volunteered. He took his duties with the League very seriously.<p>

"As many of you suspected and now know, CADMUS is still operational." Waller let the murmur of discontent ripple through the crowd while J'onn explained the significance of that statement to Anna Fortune, Mary Marvel, and Captain Marvel Jr. Waller let the moment pass and then continued, "CADMUS is involved in research and development projects, such as the ones at Eclipse Labs. Without those programs Atom Smasher wouldn't be among us today."

Al blushed and Courtney squeezed his arm. Waller pressed on, "Other projects include the formation of Task Force X. Now I know many of you disapprove of the Suicide Squad but they are among our premier covert action forces."

Nightwing studied Catwoman. Selina had been caught by government agencies and given a choice: serve with the Suicide Squad or join the JLU. Despite her friend Andrea Beaumont, aka the Phantasm, being a member of Task Force X; Selina had opted to join the League. Dick had to grudgingly admit that it seemed to be a good fit. She'd certainly proven herself.

Waller continued, "There are other, more secretive superhuman teams that have been put together by the Department of Homeland Security. All of these efforts go to safeguard America. CADMUS is the point agency in our nation's support for the Global Guardians. My role is to act as liaison between the agency and the JLU. I also advise on new and ongoing projects. Part of that mission is to keep CADMUS out of the League's way. General Eiling and Max serve in a similar capacity. These men and I have thwarted, deflected, and diffused every government attempt to interfere with the League and its mission."

"Our loyalty is to the League, first and foremost. You've served beside us and have you ever had a reason to doubt one of us?" Waller asked.

Silence lay over the assemblage. Finally, drawing on the collective will, Superman spoke; "It's true we've never had cause to doubt you until now. But you are all on notice. If CADMUS so much as breathes down our neck or tries to tear the League apart again, there will be hell to pay."

"Fair enough." Waller conceded, "Now are there any questions? The State Secrets Act may prevent me from answering a few but I'll do the best that I can."

Every hand was raised. Waller's head hung low, "I had to ask."

* * *

><p>The timing of the meeting was quite fortuitous for the Legion of Doom. Bronze Tiger, Spencer Hawk, Power Ring, Mirror Master, and the Riddler all entered through the front entrance and swiped legitimate IDClearance badges in front of the security `bot. Following the directories, they reached the vault room. Riddler entered the "all clear" code into the door's keypad and it released the lock. Entering in they found shelf after shelf of items confiscated from villains from across the globe.

Prominently displayed were the two renegade Green Lanterns' rings and power batteries. Nearby sat a red orb that constantly shifted color patterns. Approaching it, Mirror Master discovered that it had a slight glow to it.

The GL's slipped their rings on and then recited their mantras to activate the power battery. Having charged their rings, the lantern-like batteries slid into subspace, to be towed by the ring unobtrusively until needed. Mirror Master faced a different challenge. He sat the orb down on the ground and advised his teammates to press up against the walls.

Mirror Master carefully selected two different mirrors from his utility belt. He aimed one at the orb and it caught the florescent light and energized it into a tight beam that struck the orb. The orb began to react by shifting colors that swirled all about it. It began to throw tendrils of energy. Mirror Master captured some of those tendrils with the second mirror and deflected them back into their source.

The orb grew in stature and swelled in size until it dominated the room. The Sargasso of colors turned faster and faster and finally the orb exploded outwardly. The assembled men were unharmed but the room was a shattered hulk. Alarms reverberated throughout the hall and Bronze Tiger approached the now liberated Tala and the Enchantress.

"Ladies, we need an exit and we need one now!" He focused them on the problem at hand.

"I am on it." Tala declared; her curious accent, not quite Eastern European and not quite English, was thickening as she concentrated, "Enchantress, keep the heroes busy."

June Moone broke into a wicked smile. She ignited all of the approaching corridors with mystical flame. Although, as fast as she was, the Flash was faster. He streaked into the debris laden area and shook his head.

"What's with you people? You can't just drop by for tea or coffee?" he lectured.

"Keep on it." Bronze Tiger told the sorceresses, "I'll deal with him."

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Flash quipped.

Bronze Tiger cautiously approached. After sizing his opponent up, he threw a punch. The Flash easily dodged it.

"Too slow." He taunted.

Bronze Tiger followed that with a side kick, a round kick, a backspin kick, and a series of punches and elbow strikes. The Flash merely yawned. Not one blow had connected.

"Bor-ring." Flash complained.

Bronze Tiger feinted with his left and the Flash dodged to his left only to find the Tiger's fist ready for him. Flash staggered backwards. He wiped blood from his lips and suddenly he grinned.

"Say goodnight Gracie." He said and then he hit Bronze Tiger so fast that the five blows appeared to be one. Bronze Tiger was thrown to the floor. Power Ring and Spencer Hawk stepped in at this point.

* * *

><p>Down the corridor, Superman recoiled in pain from touching the flames, "These flames are magical."<p>

Anna stepped to the fore. She cast an incantation and lights bobbed and weaved in front of her. "The Flame of Azuth to be precise." She announced.

"Surely you can do something about it." Superman said.

"Of course. Given sufficient time." Anna declared.

"Time is one thing we don't have in great abundance." Superman kvetched.

"Step back and let the lady work." Diana counseled, "If she needs our help, she'll call."

"Indeed I will." Anna promised, "Now go away."

Superman's feelings were suddenly hurt. He distracted himself by calling J'onn, "What's your status?"

"Every corridor leading to the vault is bathed in flame. However, the flame is not natural as it doesn't weaken me to be by it." J'onn reported.

"According to Anna Fortune it's something called the Flame of Azuth." Superman reported back.

"Indeed. Can the young lady deal with it?" J'onn asked.

"'Given sufficient time' was all she'd say." Superman said. His frustration was showing. Here he had god-like abilities and he couldn't go down a hallway.

"I was thinking, perhaps Aztek could traverse the flames. His armor is mystical in nature and might be able to endure them. Perhaps Anna could take a look at it and determine whether or not it is feasible." J'onn suggested.

"Fantastic idea, J'onn! I'll bring him to her immediately." Superman cried.

"Only if it works." J'onn said to himself.

* * *

><p>The Flash dodged and weaved around ring constructs, getting more than his fair share of shots in, but unfortunately the ring bearers were shielded. He did manage to get them to strike one another with constructs on three separate occasions. Flash was also learning something about his opponents. Spencer rarely used a lethal weapon while Power Ring specialized in them.<p>

In fact, Power Ring seemed fixated on axes and scissors. While Spenser focused on hammers and battering rams. Flash easily evaded them all. It wasn't until the Enchantress cast a spell that he was in any real danger.

June Moone's spell caused mystic chains to bind Flash's wrists and ankles. He struggled against to no avail. Finally he said, "Wuh-oh."

Spencer and Power Ring looked like the cats that swallowed the canary. Fortunately for Flash, Aztek burst through the flames at that moment. He used his gauntlets to fire energy bolts at the GL's. Spenser and Power Ring erected shield bubbles. The Riddler and Mirror Master stayed out of sight while Bronze Tiger got back onto his feet. It was left to the Enchantress to intervene.

"I can't hurt your armor or affect a living thing but I can do this." She said.

Aztek fired a bolt at her after she cast her spell. The discharge travelled six inches and the transformed into daisies. He gaped and June Moone laughed.

"Aw, is your armor broken?" she mocked.

"Get ready!" Tala shouted.

During this, the Flash had been vibrating his manacles and they finally fell to pieces all around him. He rushed the Enchantress, "Hiya cutie!"

"Impossible! Those chains would have held Superman." She cried out.

"Don't rub it in the man's face. It's not his fault that he's not as studly as me." He joked.

The teleportation spell wrapped itself around her and Flash darted into the field and kissed her.

"What the hell?" she sputtered as she vanished.

Flash grinned, "It was worth it just for the look on her face."

"Pardon me, senor, but what will Linda say?" Aztek referred to Linda Park, the Flash's journalist girlfriend.

"She understands about these little things." Flash quipped.

The flames suddenly vanished and Supes came charging in at the head of a passel of JLers. Superman looked around and asked, "You let them go?"

"Supes, me ould son, if only it were that simple." Flash said, "Tala cast a spell that teleported them all away. I tried to go with but the spell must have been selective."

Anna approached, having heard the Flash's comments; "He's right of course. The spell is laborious and takes time to set up but once it's cast, they were as good as gone."

J'onn and Diana stepped up. Superman turned to them clutching a security badge he'd found on the floor, "Find me the Question and the Huntress. I want this mole to be found. Now."


	14. Chapter 14

6 Justice League Crossroads

The Legionnaires were gathering at the docks outside of the capitol city of Isla Salvaje. Hula Hula had heard of Rodriguez's plan from another "protector". That was only because Hula had filled in last night for a sick cartel man. They were waiting to tell the dayshift after they'd gone to their posts. He was finding it difficult to find a private place to call it in.

The night shift had been nearly unbearable. During the day, one or two thugs tried sampling the wares. But at night all of the guards, except Hula Hula, had rotated in a massive round robin rape session. The girls were fresh out of Romania and were headed to slave brothels across the New World. The auction was in three days. Plenty of time for Rodriguez's invasion to sail or fail.

Hula ducked into Cuero's to try and formulate a plan while looking nonchalant. He ran smack dab into a passel of Legionnaires getting their last shots of liquid courage. He knew most of them and they all said hello. One, however, knew him but wasn't a friend.

Half-Ape pulled Captain Cold aside, "Do you know who that is?"

Captain Cold followed Half-Ape's line of sight and said, "Of course. That's Hula Hula."

"Exactly!" Half-Ape cried, "Plastic Man's imbecilic, Polynesian sidekick."

"No, _this_ is Hula Hula, cartel enforcer, human trafficker, and drug smuggler. He's a stand up Joe." Cold insisted.

"And he just happens to have the same penchant for loud Hawaiian shirts, board shorts, and sandals?" Half-Ape accused.

"Possibly." Cold sounded less convinced. He tapped Mirror Master on the shoulder, "Go get Ramirez."

Ramirez was the Cartel's daily operations director. He was in charge of personnel. He addressed Half-Ape's concerns.

"I personally recruited Hula Hula from the Sandinistas' drug unit when I saw him in action. There is no chance this man is an ISA agent. His hands are as dirty as mine." Ramirez declared.

"Wouldn't it still be prudent to take his cell phone from him?" Half-Ape drolly asked.

"All right, senor, for you." Ramirez agreed.

The three approached Hula Hula. A phalanx of guards also closed at Ramirez's hand motion. However, Hula had been expecting this ever since he saw Half-Ape's shocked look of recognition. He just sat calmly mulling his drink and his options.

His first option, getting up and leaving, would only confirm their suspicions. His second option, which was to deny everything, would only compound the issue since he'd deny parts of his cover story. The third option, tell the truth and lie about the motives, seemed the safest play.

Ramirez saddled up next to Hula. Captain Cold and Half-Ape stood behind him. The three guards hovered nearby, blocking the obvious escape routes.

"It seems these gentlemen have a question regarding your loyalties." Ramirez said.

"I'm loyal to me. Rodriguez pays top dollar so I follow his orders but I do it for me." Hula answered.

"Applaudable." Ramirez replied, "But the heart of the question is are you, or were you, an ISA agent?"

"Yes." Hula easily admitted, "But after ten years and nothing to show for it but being the laughing stock sidekick of Plastic Man, I decided to go out and make some money. _Real_ money. Since I knew crime, I plied my trade in crime."

Hula Hula stared down Half-Ape, "Does that satisfy you, Half-_Crepe_?"

"Thank you for your concerns gentlemen but I already knew of Hula Hula's former associations. His former employers shared that information with me. I went along with this to see if he had something to hide from you but he doesn't." Ramirez decided.

"You're forgetting his phone." Half-Ape complained.

"Surely you're joking." Ramirez scoffed.

"Take it or I inform Luthor that we're compromised before we've begun." Half-Ape threatened.

Wearily, Ramirez asked, "I need to have your phone for the next 24 hours."

"It's in my room." Hula admitted.

"Alfonso, walk with Hula Hula to his room and retrieve his phone for me." Ramirez ordered the closest guard.

The pair left and Ramirez turned to Captain Cold and Half-Ape, "Anything else you wish to annoy me with?"

"You'll have to forgive my overzealous compatriot." Captain Cold referred to Half-Ape, "He's just dedicated to the mission. He wants it to succeed at all costs."

"As we all do." Ramirez replied.

"Hey Len! We're boarding." Mirror Master called out.

"Later, Ramirez." Cold saluted him and pushed a still disgruntled Half-Ape out of Cuero's.

* * *

><p>The Legionnaires boarded a commercial freighter. Its decks and holds were empty of cargo. It was intended as a staging ground.<p>

Luthor, Grodd, Ultra-Humanite, Half-Ape, Sivana, and Mr. Mind had installed a strategic command center in the bridge. Simple navigation could be accomplished there as well. As such, only Brainiac and Doomsday had been left behind to guard the Dome.

The Brain would be playing field general while Luthor directed the war. Once all of the Legionnaires were aboard, Luthor signaled Supreme and Ultraman. The pair dove under the vessel and lifted it into the air. A boom tube opened before the lifted ship and the pair flew through the tube to a point several miles off of Kingston Harbor. They immediately dove under the water and then surfaced to dry off on the freighter's decks.

* * *

><p>Back at Isla Salvaje, the <em>Nemo<em> and the _Razorclam_ set sail. General Rodriguez's two amphibious assault ships followed them out to deep water. The amphibious ships each carried troops and four attack helicopters. The rest of his troops occupied the free space on two coastal cutters. The cutters weren't designed for deep water operations but no one wanted to be the fool to tell the General that.

* * *

><p>Hula led Alfonso into his room but as Alfonso cleared the doorframe Hula delivered a side kick into the other man's solar plexus. He followed this with right driven from his waist and shoulder. Alfonso was barely conscious when Hula viciously chopped down on the nerve cluster in the guard's neck.<p>

Alfonso went down without a sound. Hula Hula stripped him of his weaponry and then tied him up and gagged him. Grabbing the back pack loaded with his 1.5 million dollars, he dropped all of his ammo and spare magazines into it. Next he stripped off his shirt and put on a camouflage BDU shirt. Finally he grabbed his smart phone and Alfonso's gun and took off into the jungle.

* * *

><p>Hula Hula slogged his way through the thick jungle underbrush for half an hour before he stopped to call the Hall of Justice. He had no idea how long it would take Ramirez's forces to find Alfonso but once he was found they would spare no effort to find and kill Hula. He just had to stay alive long enough to be rescued, or affect his own rescue.<p>

He was really hoping for the rescue bit. It was infinitely easier and more within Hula's scope. The question was whether or not Superman would allow it. Isla Salvaje lay outside the UN's jurisdiction and Big Blue was a stickler for the letter of the law. Although, he also wasn't one to leave someone behind. It would be a tossup and no one could tell where Supes would land on the issue.

Hula Hula set all of these concerns aside and called L-Ron via the mechanoid's private line. L-Ron was quite excited to hear from Hula. That changed to concern and alarm when Hula described the situation.

"Stay safe, Hula Hula. The League is on it." L-Ron assured him. He disconnected and hit the League's priority alert. Alarms sounded within the Hall and every signal device went off. Waller tracked him down to find out why he'd sounded the alarm. Her face lost several shades of color when she heard the reason why.

* * *

><p>L-Ron briefed Sue and J'onn. The Hall had renovated a series of rooms and hired staff for a day care center. Alyssa Dibney was the first to try it out but it was strongly suspected that more clients were on their way. Meanwhile, this freed Sue and Ralph up to rejoin the JLU.<p>

Superman, Diana, and J'onn conferred with Sue for half an hour. Finally, they'd reached some decisions. Sue briefed the assembled JLers in the auditorium. Satellite imagery showed the heat plumes from Rodriguez's ships. Imagery also showed several potential freighter threats near Kingston. Television reports were coming in regarding the Legionnaires assault on Kingston.

Anna was asked if she could teleport a group of JLers to Jamaica. She replied that her personal travelling spell was strong enough to carry two additional people. Atom Smasher volunteered to accompany her and Stargirl volunteered to accompany him.

"You'd be acting as scouts giving us real time intelligence until the rest of the League can arrive. Can you handle that?" Sue asked.

"Of course we can." Anna grinned.

"Next, Captain Marvel, Junior, and Mary, we need you to travel to Jamaica ahead of the main group and try and slow the Legion down." Superman spoke up.

"You can count on us!" Marvel exclaimed.

"Then everyone to your shuttles!" Superman roared.

* * *

><p>Vigilante was caught by Tessa on his way out of the auditorium, "Vig, you have a minute?"<p>

"Ah shorely do, little missy. Whut kin Ah do for ya?" Vigilante drawled.

"Justin stood me up and he missed this powwow. Something's wrong." She insisted.

"Yore sure?" Vig asked.

"As sure as I'm standing here." Tessa replied, "C'mon, would Justin _ever_ miss a meeting that's this important?"

"Ya'll got a point. Let's palaver with L-Ron and see whut he knows." Vig suggested.

L-Ron turned out to be a fount of knowledge, "Sir Justin received a personal phone call last night. It was from someone claiming to be doing a research paper on the Shining Knight. He stepped out shortly thereafter and never returned."

"Kin ya pull up his tracker?" Vigilante asked.

"As good as done. I've locked his location into your signal device. It should lead you right to him." L-Ron enthused.

"Thank ya kindly." Vigilante said, "Now Tessa, ya'll want to ride along?"

She grinned, "Of course!"

* * *

><p>The recon team inserted without a hitch. Anna's spell placed them on the far side of Kingston and the Legion hadn't reached that far inland yet. They crept ever closer and soon they were in the midst of the invasion.<p>

* * *

><p>The Marvel Family arrived with the sound of sonic booms. Supreme, Bizarro, and Ultraman picked their targets and engaged the Marvels. This distraction kept them from singlehandedly destroying the Jamaican army.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the League flew by Javelin-9. The entire Blackhawk Squadron flew as did Penny. Superman, Supergirl, John Stewart, and Kyle Rayner flew point for the shuttles. Any surprises would have to go through them.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

6 Justice League Crossroads

Vigilante's motorcycle roared into the Bronx. Although the side car was attached, Tessa rode right behind him with her hands chastely planted on his hips. Vig had his signal device set up on the speedometer. Fortunately, he was an experienced rider and could accurately estimate how fast he was going. As he they drew near to the location the device gave, he slowed the bike and began looking for a parking place.

Eyes and fingers were drawn to them since it wasn't a common theme to see a masked cowboy in the Bronx. As they entered the apartment complex, several children approached Vig and asked for his autograph. As he signed their scraps of paper he asked if they'd seen the Shining Knight enter the building.

"Sure." Said the boldest of the lot, "He came in and went to an apartment…with a lady."

He let the implication hang in the air before adding, "They've been there all day and night."

"Do you know anything about the lady?" Tessa inquired.

"She talks funny." A little girl said, "Like those people on some of the PBS shows."

"And her hair gets longer or shorter every time she leaves her apartment." Another girl said.

"Like a wig?" Tessa asked.

"No." the girl replied, "It just gets longer or shorter. Sometimes it moves."

"It does not. You're imagining it." The boy told her.

"Maybe ya better stay here `n protect the kids." Vigilante suggested to Tessa.

"No way, Vig. I'm coming with. If something's happened to Justin, I'm better equipped to deal with it then you." She insisted.

"Just follow my lead and stay outta my line of fire." He ordered.

"Yessir." She quipped.

"Ya'll sure ya haven't been talkin' to Vixen?" Vigilante asked.

"Who?" despite the innocent tone, Tessa looked distinctly, and happily, guilty.

"That's whut Ah thought." Vig sighed. Turning to the boy he asked, "Whut apartment are they in?"

"2B." he answered.

"Thanks. Now git home and stay there." Vigilante ordered. The kids scattered to various apartments. He led Tessa up the stairs until they reached the next floor, which was labeled "B". 2B was first up on the right.

Vigilante quietly approached the door. Doffing his ten gallon hat, he leaned up against the door with his ear pressed against it. He stayed that way for a full minute before Tessa grew impatient.

"Well?" she whispered.

He stood up straight and reached into a small pouch on his holster, "There's a woman talkin'. Ah ain't hearin' any replies. It's like she's conversatin' with herself."

"Or the recipient is bound and gagged." She suggested in a whisper, "What's that?"

Vigilante held up his prizes, "These here are our way in."

He inserted the picklocks into the door's lock and gently released the tumbler. Vig chuckled softly, "Piece o' cake."

He pulled the pistol out of his left side, cross draw holster. He thumbed the hammer back and slowly opened the door. The apartment's entrance was a narrow hallway. The woman's voice, and British accent, were plain to hear. Vig stopped just shy of being able to view the room beyond and listened in.

"Why are you resisting? We're made to be with one another. You knew it as soon as you saw me in the park. Admit it." The woman spoke.

"I admit nothing of the sort." Justin rebutted, "I came here in good faith and you ambushed me with your bewitched hair. You've held me against my will all night and into the mid-day and my answer as remained the same: to your query I say thee nay!"

"Damn you!" the woman snarled, "This is because of that red head, isn't? She isn't even a natural red head. I'm real. More real than she is. I bet her boobs are fake too."

Tessa cupped her breasts protectively. Vigilante backed her up back to the open door.

"We're dealin' with Goldilocks. She's a shore nuff ornery critter but she ain't all there in the head if'n ya'll know whut Ah mean." He informed her.

"Stop trying to scare me. You're going in and I'll be right behind you." Tessa countered.

"All right but ya gotta promise to skedaddle if things go south." Vigilante demanded.

"I'll do my best." Tessa complied.

"C'mon then." He said and went back towards the living room at a fair clip. Vig rounded the corner and shot Goldilocks with a hyperkinetic round. She went sailing into the far wall. She recovered quickly, too quickly, in Vig's opinion and she never released her hair's hold on Justin.

"Friend Vigilante!" Justin cheered. Tessa came into view and Justin gasped, "Tessa! Nay! Get thee from here. She art a mad woman."

Vigilante took aim but his gun was stripped from him by a tendril of hair removed from Justin's leg. Justin remained bound in the Shaker styled chair by his wrists and one ankle. He tried to use his leg to leverage his way out of his predicament but Goldilocks still controlled his body.

Goldilocks cocked Vig's gun. Meanwhile he drew his other pistol and shot her again. She bounced off of the wall again, buckling sheet rock. She fired her own round as she was struck and it went wild. Vigilante ducked and then surged forward. He grabbed his captive pistol and tried to wrest it from Goldilocks' grip.

She fired the gun point blank into Vigilante's chest and he was thrown into the bathroom. He bounced off the partially closed bathroom door and collapsed onto the floor. His second pistol was thrown free during his flight. Goldilocks cast her captured pistol aside.

"Now, where were we, love?" she asked Justin with a sultry voice.

"You were getting the crap beat out of you!" Tessa declared just before she landed a punch straight into Goldilocks' nose.

Goldilocks recoiled and she clutched he bruised member, "You…you _hit_ me!"

"Just for starters." Tessa decked Goldilocks left eye and the blonde staggered. Her hair withdrew to her personal space and Tessa grabbed her own breast, "And these are _real_, bitch. It's not my fault you don't have boobs but when I'm done with you you'll be so messed up no one will care."

All of Goldilocks hair snapped out as a massive fist and punched Tessa out into the hallway. She smashed into the wall and slumped. Her knees buckled and she slid down onto her butt. Goldilocks began to advance to finish her rival off when she suddenly found Justin's sword pressed against her throat.

He'd retrieved it from the couch while Tessa fought Goldilocks. Now it was in his hands and poised for destruction, "Nay Goldilocks. Thou art done. Surrender and prevent my slaying you."

"You wouldn't kill me. I'm a girl." Goldilocks countered.

The look in Justin's eye surprised her. She didn't realize that he had already killed one Legionnaire in Tessa's defense. He was well prepared to do so again. However, he would only strike if she did so as well. Goldilocks saw the determination in his eyes but she also recognized the hesitancy. She used that to her advantage.

Her hair lashed out and wrapped itself around Justin's ankles and pulled the floor out from underneath him. He went down with a clatter and a cry. After all, you can only fall so quietly wearing chain mail.

She backed herself up against the open window. There was no fire escape so it was a direct fall if she went through. Vigilante recovered his pistols and yelled for Goldilocks to stop. She ignored him, edging her rear out onto the window ledge.

Vig cocked both of his guns and repeated his warning, "Ah'm a warnin' ya, git away from the window or Ah'll shoot."

"And knock me back through the window? I think not." Goldilocks laughed, "Besides, you're like him, you won't hurt a girl."

"Make a move, any move, and it'll be yore last mistake, little missy." Vigilante threatened.

Goldilocks laughed and her hair whipped out towards Vigilante. He fired both pistols, one after the other, and both kinetic rounds struck her in the chest. She screamed as she was hurled out of the window, her hair trailing her as she fell.

"Ohmigod!" Vig breathed as he rushed to the widow to witness the carnage on the street below. Only, there was no body. Goldilocks hadn't fallen to potential death and certain injury. She'd simply vanished.

"Ah'll be gosh durned. Looks like she wanted shoved outta the window after all." He opined.

"Tessa!" Justin cried as he scrambled to his feet and out into the hallway.

The lady in question was getting to her feet as well. She laughed and brushed aside Justin's near hysterical concern. She stopped him from probing her with his hands and pulled him close.

"If you want to feel me up, do it right." She said in a husky voice before kissing him.

That snapped him out of his spell and he stood back and examined her, "Truly thou art amazing. Art thou certain thee aren't injured?"

"I have two older brothers." Tessa offered by way of explanation.

Seeing his puzzlement, she added; "You'll get it when you meet them."

"Am I to meet your family then?" He asked.

Her laugh was one of sheer delight, "Hey, I'm just breaking you in slowly. I'm getting you used to me before I throw you to the wolves."

"For which I am grateful but even in this bygone age it is customary to meet the family when courting." Justin stated.

Her eyes twinkled, "Oh, so we're courting now?"

"Yes." Justin declared with his iron jaw set firmly.

Tessa knew there'd be no arguing with him over it, even if she wanted to which she didn't, "Okay, I'll give you that one. So when d'you feel like meeting them?"

"Sooner is better than later. I wish to embrace thy life, Tessa. I want to indulge your passions and make them my own and what greater passion is there than family?" Justin confessed.

"You obviously haven't met every kind of family." She quipped. Seeing his frown, she held up her hands in surrender; "Okay, so I'll make some phone calls and see about arranging a family barbecue. You do like barbecue, right?"

"Ah, yes. The zest, the tang, the…" Justin enthusiastically began.

She placed a finger on his lips to stop him, "I get it."

Vigilante joined them, "Ah left a business card and a note to the landlord tellin' him how ta file a claim. So we're done?"

"I am sound." Justin said.

"I'm good. So now we ride a motorcycle built for three?" Tessa grinned.

"Exactly." Vigilante's laugh lines around his eyes were evident.

* * *

><p>Out on the street, Tessa fitted her helmet to her head and climbed aboard behind Vig. Justin had squared himself into the side car, having had to remove his scabbard and carry it on his lap. Tessa suddenly shuddered.<p>

"Somethin' wrong, little filly?" Vigilante asked before kick starting the cycle.

"It just felt like somebody was watching us and dancing on our graves." She answered.

He and Justin's eyes scanned the surrounding buildings and roofs. They didn't spot anything and said as much. Tessa shook her head.

"It's probably just PTSD." She said lightly, making it evident that she didn't really suffer from the affliction.

"Let's be off then." Vig started the bike and then gunned its engine. He waited for a clearing in traffic and then pulled out and set course for Brooklyn. All the while, narrowed eyes watched them go.

In an apartment across the street, Goldilocks stood by a window, hidden by the curtains. The apartment's legitimate occupant, one Sally Gibbons, was tied up and gagged by Goldilocks' hair. The elderly woman had quit struggling and was conserving her strength.

Goldilocks released her and went out the window. Swinging down to the street below, she entered the building and headed for 2B. She heard sirens in the distance and threw all of her belongings into two bags. She left the dishes and the cookware. She'd never bothered with a TV or a stereo but she was careful to bring along her laptop computer.

She was out on the street and safely into a cab before the cops arrived. She considered her plan. She'd tried keeping a low profile but now she wanted some luxury. She asked to be taken to the Waldorf-Astoria in Manhattan. She had wealth; it was time to use it to her advantage.

The error of her approach was going straight to Justin. It was clear that the red head had too much influence upon him. Her rival had to be removed before he would find a place in his heart for her. Now it was all about timing…


	16. Chapter 16

7 Justice League Crossroads

Anna led the way as she, Atom Smasher, and Stargirl traversed Kingston's streets. They'd travelled on foot from the outskirts of town into the heart of the city. During that time period, the Legion had battled the army on the docks and pushed into the city. The Brain had assigned scouts to push ahead and find army ambushes. Since they'd been given a nominally dangerous chore, some of the more powerful Legionnaires had been given the task. One such expedition had just arrived at the same street the JLU scouts were on.

Giganta took the lead at a five story height. Livewire followed her as did Catman and Bronze Tiger. Atom Smasher roughly pulled Anna behind a car that Courtney had already ducked behind. She softly laughed.

"Why Handsome Stranger, you _do_ care." She caressed the side of his masked face as she said this.

"I…um…_ahem_!" Al was grateful his mask hid his entire face since it would hide how red his face was. It was positively burning so he knew he was lit up like Rudolph's nose.

Courtney made a few retching sounds and Anna whispered; "Now dear, jealousy doesn't become you. It's just the price of still being a child."

"I'm not that much flamin' younger than you! So watch the wisecracks." Stargirl hissed.

"Nine years makes a world of difference." Anna sagely pointed out.

"Why you brazen little tart!" Stargirl snapped.

"Oh my! She has found her vocabulary after all." Anna snidely remarked.

"Enough!" Atom Smasher almost yelled, "Anna, I like you. I really do but Courtney and I have a history not to mention a few promises between us. If you can't respect those then we can't be friends."

Anna knew everything depended on her next words, "Of course. I'm sorry. I just let my enthusiasm get in the way. Now I know for certain how things stand and I'm content to be your friend. It's better than nothing, right?"

She held out her hand and Al shook it. Next she reached across for Courtney to take her hand but Stargirl resisted. It wasn't until Atom Smasher nudged her that she gracefully accepted the surrender. Only, it didn't _feel_ like a surrender, just a postponement.

Anna started to rise again and Atom Smasher pulled her back down into her crouch, "Are you crazy? We're supposed to be scouts, not combatants…much as I'd like to give Giganta what for."

"If we're to avoid fighting, I suggest that we alter our appearance then." Anna whispered back.

"What?" Atom Smasher was confused. How could they alter their appearance? They had no attire available.

Anna began an incantation and a swirl of light began to spin between her hands. She threw it up in the air and then it exploded and covered the trio. Courtney was the first to react.

"Hey! Watch the light shows. We're trying to keep a low profile." Having said her piece, she went back to reporting on the scene through her signal device.

"Not to worry. I used a glamour." Anna whispered back.

"A what?" Atom Smasher asked.

She gave him a pitying look, "Really. Zatanna and I _must_ give you people an education in basic spells."

"So what's a glamour?" a slightly irked Atom Smasher asked.

She detected his irritation and mentally kicked herself, "Glamour is the art of disguise. We now appear to be the least threatening thing that an individual can cast in their mind. It changes per person. I could have fixed a single vision but that may not work with the Legionnaires since they react to different things in strange and unknown ways."

"So how do we know if it's working?" he asked.

"Like this." She said and stood up before he could grab her. Giganta saw the motion and her head turned but a smile came to her lips.

"Aww, look at the puppies." She cooed.

Atom Smasher rose, "We're puppies?"

"Apparently." Was all Anna would say.

"Scatter brats!" Livewire shouted, "Go home to momma!"

"Now we're kids?" he asked again.

"She obviously doesn't feel threatened by children." Anna offered.

Catman and Bronze Tiger strolled by with bemused looks on their faces. They made no mention of what they saw and somehow Atom Smasher was grateful. Suddenly Anna's shoulders slumped.

"Oh bother." Was all she said as the Enchantress cried out.

"Get back here you idiots and deal with these JLers!" she shouted.

The other Legionnaires were bewildered and the Enchantress caught a clue. She cast a counter spell and the glamour was broken. The Legionnaires were understandably upset at having been fooled and they pressed in for the attack.

"Would you care to explain to them that we're not combatants?" Anna asked Al as the fight began.

Atom Smasher had other things to worry about so he didn't bother with a reply.

* * *

><p>The Marvel Family came flying into Kingston harbor and saw Supreme, Ultraman, and Bizarro engaging the Jamaican army. Captain Marvel motioned with his hand towards Supreme and Mary and Junior nodded. Captain Marvel swooped in and belted Supreme with a right cross. He went flying towards the other side of the island. Marvel pursued.<p>

Ultraman made to react but Mary came in and delivered a round kick to his face. He smashed into a nearby freighter. Climbing out of the wreckage of the sinking ship and he snarled and came flying towards Mary. He threw a right cross but she employed a Judo move that caught his arm and carried his momentum until it threw him into the ground.

Bizarro met Captain Marvel Jr. in the air, "Me am no knowing who you am is but me are fighting you."

Junior was understandably baffled, "Can you try that in English?"

"Arrr!" Bizarro rushed forward.

"Now you're a pirate." Junior quipped as he ducked under the distorted clone's grasp and then came up with an uppercut, "I guess that makes me Johnny Depp."

Bizarro landed amidst the army and he got up, angry and dejected. He quickly began to tear apart the Jamaican armored units and terrorize the soldiers and police trying to herd the civilians to safety. Junior noted his mistake and vowed to do better as he engaged Bizarro a second time.

* * *

><p>Livewire unleashed a torrent of electricity at the building behind the JLers. Anna flew out of the line of fire but the building's façade cracked and began to shower down on Stargirl and Atom Smasher. Stargirl erected a shield and they were buried.<p>

Anna cast a binding spell on Livewire and the electrical villainess found herself unable to move or project voltage. A fireball spell enveloped Anna and only her personal shield spell, which she kept handy at all times saved her with just a little roasting around the edges.

She landed in front of the Enchantress, "It seems we get to play out the other day all over again."

"That was three months ago, bitch," June Moone snarled, "Three months of my life that I'll never get back."

"Sounds like an encounter with modern cinema." Anna quipped.

June Moone gave an inarticulate cry as she unleashed the Razors of Azgoth. The knife edged tentacles wrapped themselves around Anna. Her shield spell protected her from death but she was still getting cut to pieces.

* * *

><p>Supreme had plowed his way through the sand on the other side of Jamaica. Captain Marvel landed in front of him just after he'd gotten back on to his feet. The Daxamite was incensed.<p>

"I'll kill you for that, little man." He vowed.

"Now just who beat who the last time we met?" Marvel asked.

"Ahhhh!" Supreme came at him with both hands outstretched before him. Marvel caught his wrists and held them back. He drove his knee into Supreme's gut. He repeated the shot as the Daxamite began to double over. Releasing Dev Em's wrists, Marvel pulled back his fist and then delivered a thunderous right cross. Supreme went down onto his knees.

Knowing he couldn't let up for a moment, he borrowed a page from Black Adam's book and kicked Supreme in the face as hard as he could. Supreme was laid out on his back and Marvel straddled him, throwing right-left combos. Within minutes, Supreme was unconscious.

Rising, Captain Marvel used his signal device to call in his success and to request a prisoner pick up, preferably someone with a red sun lamp. He was informed of Anna's team being attacked and was ordered to find them and assist them. Marvel frowned. He wanted to help Mary and Junior but he guessed orders were orders.

* * *

><p>Atom Smasher grew to the point that he shifted all of the rubble off of Stargirl's shield. He kept growing until he was Giganta's height, "Care to pick on someone your own size?"<p>

"Corny, Al." Courtney muttered to herself as she faced off with Catman and Bronze Tiger. She unloaded a cosmic blast with the Rod but Bronze Tiger dove, tucked, and rolled away. She tried a shot at Catman but he ducked underneath it. She tried refocusing.

Bronze Tiger snatched the Cosmic Rod out of her hand and tossed it aside, "I do not normally harm children but in your case I might make an exception."

Courtney responded by placing her hands on her chest and mentally triggering her Cosmic Convertor belt to fire energy stars through her gloves. The Tiger yowled in pain as he was thrown away. He lay unconscious on the ground.

Catman stopped his approach at just beyond arm's reach from her. She turned and gave him both barrels too. He passed out and she retrieved her staff.

Livewire began to laugh. The binding spell shattered and she was free! Electricity rolled off of her in waves. She fired two blasts right at Stargirl. She used the staff to erect a shield and deflect the voltage. It had worked in training against Black Vulcan so it should work here.

Livewire expended all of her available energy and then tried to tap the power lines to recharge. Only…there was no power. The Kingston power grid was down and Livewire had nothing to feed off of.

"Nooo!" she cried just before Stargirl blasted her into unconsciousness with the Cosmic Rod.

Stargirl looked around. Anna was barely hanging in there and Al seemed to be holding his own against Giganta. Hating her decision, she opted to help Anna.

* * *

><p>Mary slammed Ultraman on his back and then started pummeling him with right-left combos. He threw his knees into her back, propelling her over his head. He rolled onto his hands and knees even as she was getting off of her hands and knees.<p>

"I'm gonna kill you." He vowed.

"Better than you have tried." She taunted.

"Oh no, baby, I'm gonna be the best you ever had." He mocked her.

"Eww." Her nose crinkled up in disgust.

She was standing now and he threw himself at her from a half standing position. She drove her knee into his jaw and then rocked him with a right cross. He staggered and she followed through with a left cross. Ultraman was teetering now. She grabbed hold of his tunic and pulled back her right fist. Throwing a punch for all she was worth, she connected with his face. Holding onto his tunic, she kept him from flying over to where Junior fought Bizarro.

Ultraman's body went slack and she realized he was out cold. Mary callously dropped him like a rag doll. She then went to help Junior.

Captain Marvel Jr. was hard pressed to contain Bizarro's destructiveness. So far the strongest foe that he'd faced was Captain Nazi and while he was no pushover, Bizarro was in a whole new class to himself. And there were so many damned innocents in the way!

Junior found himself thrown into the last undamaged tank. Its turret crumpled as he collided with it. The various remaining hatches were thrown open and the crew desperately tried to escape. Bizarro advanced, regardless of the humans fleeing. Junior pried himself loose and prepared to push Bizarro back when Mary grabbed Bizarro's cape and twirled him around and threw him away.

"Want some help?" she asked with a grin.

"Do I ever." Junior replied.

* * *

><p>Atom Smasher's right connected with Giganta's jaw and sent her stumbling. She held the side of her face and frowned.<p>

"Now _that_ wasn't nice." She complained.

"Neither is terrorizing these people." Atom Smasher countered.

"Hey, we're just softening them up and then we'll be gone." Giganta replied.

"What do you mean?" Atom Smasher demanded to know.

Giganta smirked, "Let's just say the JLU has a surprise coming when they get here."

"What do you…wait!" Al reached out but it was too late. Giganta had shrunk to her normal height and was running away. Atom Smasher knew he could get her but he looked down the street and saw the situation there.

Anna was fighting for her life and it looked as though Courtney wasn't doing much better. He shrank down to twenty feet tall and headed for the fray. Anna's magic had failed and Court's cosmic powers weren't faring much better so he didn't know what good his purely physical approach would do but he had to try.


	17. Chapter 17

7 Justice League Crossroads

"I can't believe Batman had this built and no one ever knew about it." Huntress said. "This" was a massive alcove with a monitor womb. It had monitors mirroring the official Monitor Room as well interior views unavailable even to the Security Offices. These included, but weren't limited to, the showers.

"To think that that cruddy little pervert was watching me take a shower." Huntress shuddered.

"Nightwing has long asserted that Batman is a voyeur at heart." The Question reminded his wife.

"Yeah, I knew he liked to watch." She huffed.

"Then you won't be opposed to this." He flipped a switch and the main monitor suddenly switched to a recording of them making love.

"He bugged our room?" Huntress's ire flashed again. She watched the imagery for a moment and then smirked, "We're awfully good. You gotta admit that."

"Batman certainly thought so. We make up the bulk of his explicit collection." Question revealed.

"Q! You've watched all of his recordings?" Huntress accused.

"I had to know what he'd catalogued. Would you like to see them too?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" Huntress laughed, "Maybe you and I will get some pointers."

"I can suggest a few couplings that we might learn from. At least, I saw a couple of techniques that I'm interested in." Question admitted.

"Aren't you just the little amateur porno watcher?" she chuckled.

"I never…" he protested.

"It's a joke, Q. Roll with it." Huntress advised, "Just _how_ did you find this little paradise?"

"I suspected that Batman would have one constructed. After all, he had a monitor womb built aboard the Watchtower." Question explained.

"Does the ISA know?" she wondered.

"Not that I know of." He confessed.

"So why exactly are you sharing this treasure trove with me?" she asked.

"I don't want to hide anything from you _and_ I need an extra pair of eyes." He said.

"To find the mole." She surmised.

"Exactly." Question nodded.

"So whatta we do?" Huntress inquired.

"I've programmed that bank of monitors to watch specific employees. My side is also filled with potential suspects. We need to observe the Security Office to see if anyone tries to forge ID cards." Question described the process.

"So why not just watch the SecOff?" she wondered.

"I want to find out how they're smuggling in the information to make the cards with. Once we know that, then we can follow them to their drop off." Question stated.

"Riiight." Huntress took a seat in the chair next to Question's. She silently watched the monitors for an hour before she smiled playfully.

"No one can find us or see us. Maybe we could…" she started to coyly suggest.

"No." Question bluntly said, "This isn't the time or place."

"Fine." She sighed. He was being all super heroic and she had to admit that she loved him for it. The only problem was that his self restraint just turned her on even more. She wanted to make him go wild with desire and beg for it. After all, she could slide to her knees and place her face in his lap, unzip his fly, and free his…

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, "Q! The Security Office just emptied."

"Yes, they leave one person on duty while the rest go to break." He absent mindedly said.

"Only they didn't leave anyone behind." She pointed out.

"What?" Q was focused on the problem now. All of Huntress's designs went out the window.

"Look, that woman is giving the security agent cash in an envelope." She made sure he saw the smaller monitor with an exterior view.

"A two party conspiracy." He mused, "So much the better."

The woman entered the office and sat down a larger manila envelope. From it she withdrew photos. She then spent the next ten minutes creating clearance badges. When the ten minutes were up, she left the office, and the security agent returned to his post. Question and Huntress followed her path on the monitors. She returned to the PR department.

"Now we follow her to her drop off or contact." Q said gleefully.

* * *

><p>Anna valiantly struggled against the Razors of Azgoth but every effort just yielded another cut. Her personal shield spell was keeping the Razors at bay enough to prevent a dismemberment or a disemboweling but she was getting lacerations across her body. Her leather pieces afforded slightly more protection than her cloth ensemble but even they were being sliced through.<p>

Atom Smasher bent over the tentacle mass and he reached out. Anna called him off, "Don't do it! They'll literally slice your hands off."

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Get ready to catch me." She requested. Managing to pull a spell casing out of her bandolier while receiving a few deep cuts, she inserted the casing in her arm cannon and aimed at the base of the spell. Triggering the cannon, it fired.

* * *

><p>Stargirl and the Enchantress were doing battle. The Enchantress held the advantage one second and was reeling the next and back again. Courtney used the cosmic energies of her staff and her belt. At the best of times, they coped with June Moone's mystical barrage. The worst part was that the Enchantress held the initiative. <em>She<em> instigated each new round of attack. Stargirl was relegated to reacting and as such she could never win. In a flash, that all changed.

* * *

><p>Anna's spell casing detonated with a flash. It resided on the ground, glowing brightly like burning phosphorous. The Razors released Anna and were sucked up by her spell. The Enchantress's various enchantments that she'd hurled at Stargirl were also drawn in. Lastly, the spell June Moone was casting was sucked in as well as a portion of her own mystical energy.<p>

"Noooo!" the Enchantress screamed right before Courtney silenced her with the Cosmic Rod. The once proud sorceress now lay sprawled across the ground.

* * *

><p>Atom Smasher caught Anna. He shrank back down to his normal height while cradling her. When she'd regained her footing, he noted her injuries.<p>

"Anna! You're bleeding!" he was alarmed by her scores of wounds.

"Oh, is that what happened?" she jested, "Stand back."

She cast a healing spell and the cuts were closed. Next she cast a mending spell and her clothes repaired themselves. Unfortunately her repertoire had been exhausted and she'd have to wear the blood she'd lost as well as the blood stains in her clothing. No one was perfect after all

"It seems I'm too late." Captain Marvel said as he came to a landing.

"So it seems." Anna chuckled. Seeing him eye the multitude of blood stains on her clothes she patted him on the shoulder, "It's fine Big Red. I'm completely healed."

"Big Red, huh?" Marvel said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"That's usually followed by a 'Cheese'." Marvel informed her.

"Big Red Cheese? Whatever for?" she wondered.

"It's a Sivana thing." Captain Marvel informed her.

"How about I leave the 'Cheese' part off of it?" Anna offered.

Marvel smiled, "I'd like that."

"Oh my, you're certainly brimming over with the power of the gods." Anna stated as she squeezed his arm.

Marvel recoiled upon seeing Atom Smasher's intense glare. Anna noted Courtney giving her the stink eye. What was the girl's problem? Was she jealous over _every_ male in the League?

"I'd best get back to helping Mary and Junior slow down the Legion." Captain Marvel said and he flew away.

Anna didn't know whether to feel sad or relieved. She'd certainly gotten the reaction out of Al that she'd intended. Stargirl was a mystery though. Just _what_ was up with that?

* * *

><p>Mary threw a right cross as did Junior. They were located on opposite sides of Bizarro's head and their colliding fists smooshed the clone's face. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell over backwards. Junior let out a celebratory whoop.<p>

"Steady, we've got a long way to go." Mary counseled.

"What are you talking about? We totally kicked butt!" he enthused.

"But we still need to face _them_." Mary pointed at the wall of lined up Legionnaires who'd been waiting for their turn at the Marvels.

"Oh." A downcast Captain Marvel Jr. said.

* * *

><p>Blockbuster, Bane, and Atomic Skull stepped forward from the skirmish line of Legionnaires. Junior looked to Mary for guidance. She was scowling which didn't lighten Junior's mood.<p>

"I'll take Blockbuster." Mary grimly declared.

"Who?" Captain Marvel Jr. asked.

"The biggest guy. Try and avoid the guy with the flaming skull." Mary advised.

"Gladly." Junior admitted.

"Let's get to it." Mary said resolutely. She flew straight into Blockbuster, shoulder checking him across the intersection. Legionnaires scattered. Mary followed up with a right cross.

Blockbuster slammed her with a double handed uppercut. She flew backwards across the street. She woozily got to her feet only to receive a right handed pile driver from Blockbuster. She smashed through the closest building. Civilians ducked and covered. Mary saw them and launched into a round kick into Blockbuster's face as he tried to enter the building's wreckage.

She then rocked him with a right cross and then a jab to the face. She delivered a left cross to Blockbuster's eye and the skin around it began to bleed. Blockbuster angrily wiped blood out of his eye. Unfortunately, Mary gave him a respite in which to do this.

Blockbuster slapped her with a massive backhand and she went sailing _through_ the adjacent building complex. Blockbuster stomped through the hole carved through the building. When he reached the street beyond he found Mary trying to push off of the ground but her legs were still uselessly trailing her. She was dazed and Blockbuster chuckled. This would be easy.

* * *

><p>Captain Marvel Jr. got the first couple of shots in against Bane but that was all about to change. Bane stepped back and wiped his mouth, "Very good, senor. Sadly your time is done."<p>

He hit the Venom injector on his left wrist and his muscles swelled and grew. Junior gaped. _This_ was bad.

Bane responded with a staggering right cross that knocked Junior 20 feet back. He stalked Junior as the Marvel got up. Junior was still bent over as he rose when Bane unleashed a downward angled left cross. Junior was driven to his knees. His head was reeling. Bane wasn't as strong as Bizarro but he knew exactly _where_ and _how_ to punch unlike the misanthropic clone.

Junior started to stand and threw a right. Bane caught Junior's fist in his hand and threw the Marvel across the square. The time it took Bane to catch up with him gave Captain Marvel Jr. a chance to recover. He unloaded a left cross this time, which connected.

Bane staggered back. Junior threw a jab into Bane's mid-section. Changing up, he slammed Bane with an uppercut. The Latino stumbled but he countered with a blow to the gut, a knee to the groin, a right cross, a left cross, and an elbow strike to the face. Junior went down and didn't move. Bane cracked his knuckles. This was going to be easy.

* * *

><p>Captain Marvel arrived to see Mary and Junior go down. He hated abandoning Captain Marvel Jr. but Mary was his sister! An energy blast knocked him from the sky. Marvel plummeted into the black top. He picked himself up to find Atomic Skull waiting for him to respond.<p>

Captain Marvel used the speed of Mercury to rush the Skull but Atomic Skull was ready for him. He staggered Marvel with a right cross. This was followed by a knee to the gut and a left cross. Marvel fell to his knees. Atomic Skull unleashed a two handed energy wave. Captain Marvel screamed and Atomic Skull laughed. This was gonna be easy after all.


	18. Chapter 18

6 Justice League Crossroads

A hostage crisis had developed in the town of Warsaw and the kidnappers had requested the services of Black Adam and Isis to resolve the situation. Isis was pumped while Adam was skeptical. No hostage taker in their right mind would intentionally call in so-called "super heroes" to end the stand-off.

They had made many discoveries regarding Isis's powers over the last few days. One being that she could say her own name. She had to recite the mantra "I am Isis" to revert back to being Adrianna Tomaz and then back to her Marvel form.

But Isis wasn't your typical Marvel, or Black Marvel, as the case may be. She wasn't invulnerable. Instead she possessed a nearly instantaneous healing factor. Another ability was the ability to control the elements. The winds and rains were hers to command. Also, she could control flora, much the same way Poison Ivy did.

The last gift from Isis was the most startling, when she touched the stone at the center of her headband she could "see" great and small distances to observe and track her quarry. That particular revelation had put an entirely new spin on the Global Guardians' training sessions. She was literally unshakeable during the hunt.

The hostages had been taken in Warsaw so the Black Marvels flew to Poland. They checked in with the local police and were taken to the apartment complex where the hostages were being held. Gunmen were ever present.

The police informed the Black Marvels that the hostage takers were foreigners. They all wore masks so Adam couldn't determine their national identity. He asked Isis to use her talents to peer inside of the building.

She touched the stone and her eyes glazed over. She saw the victims being held in the basement. They appeared to be unharmed, just frightened. Six armed men held them at gunpoint. She flashed her "vision" throughout the building. Finally, she released the vision and returned to Adam.

"The victims are in the basement. Every floor has gunmen but their weapons are unlike anything I've ever seen." Isis reported.

"I'll handle the gunmen. Can you rescue the hostages?" Adam asked.

Isis smirked, "Of course. There are only six gunmen holding the hostages."

"They're going to converge on me when I strike. That will create a diversion to get you in." Black Adam explained.

"All right. I'll wait for you to go first." Isis said.

"And Isis…be careful. I do not trust this scenario." Adam counseled.

She flashed him a beatific smile, "I'll be all right. You take care as well."

Adam studied the building and then flew off and punctured the center of the building, both vertically and horizontally. Gunfire could be heard immediately afterward but it sounded like energy weapons. If so, these hostage takers were very well financed.

Isis flew in through the front door. Footsteps could be heard pounding _up_ the stairs. Isis turned and went down them. Inside of the basement she could hear the six men talking. It sounded like they were speaking in Farsi. Isis knew Arabic, Egyptian, and English with a splash of French but Farsi was beyond her.

She burst into the room and shouted in Arabic, "This ends now!"

The men all stared at her. She tried again in English, "This ends now."

"We understood you the first time." The team leader said in passable English, "We're just wondering what can you do about it?"

Isis snapped a punch to her right. The gunman standing there flew into the concrete wall, cracking it. She then rolled to her left and put a knee in the closest one's gut. Ribs snapped and she finished him off with a left cross.

She was interrupted by the sound of clapping. The team leader seemed amused, "You're everything that we've expected so we came prepared."

The gunmen all opened fire on her. As she'd surmised they were energy weapons. More to the point, they were cyclotronic rifles which could theoretically kill Superman. Isis cried out and collapsed. The gunmen waited a second and then fired again. Isis screamed as she passed out. After she was down, one of the gunmen came and injected her with a sedative.

"Will that be strong enough?" the leader asked.

"It would keep a bull elephant sedated for three days." The medic answered.

"Release the hostages and prepare for the endgame scenario." The leader ordered.

* * *

><p>Black Adam burst through the walls of the complex into an apartment. The two gunmen there opened fire with their cyclotronic rifles. Adam gave a mighty cry as he sank to his knees. Other gunmen, some on the radio, converged on the source of the noise. They all joined in for a collective burst. Adam cried out and then fell silent as he collapsed on the floor. One gunman kept shooting.<p>

A squad leader swatted him upside the head, "Cease fire, you idiot! The Queen wants him alive."

The exuberant gunman bowed his head, "Forgive me."

"It's not my forgiveness that you require, but hers." The squad leader said.

His radio came to life and the team leader announced that they were leaving. The squad leader mobilized his troops, "Charges set? Good! Leave Black Adam. He will survive the blast."

* * *

><p>The police received the terrified hostages as they ran out of the building. Then they waited to see what the new demands would be. Minutes ticked by and then explosions ripped their way through the building. It collapsed in on itself and it took twenty minutes for the dust to clear.<p>

The police commander was asked what had happened to Isis and Black Adam and he ordered the emergency responders to begin a search of the rubble. Surely they had to be alive.

* * *

><p>The responders soon heard noises and then the slab of debris began to lift. They scrambled off of the wreckage and a huge section of rubble was hefted over Black Adam's head. He tossed it aside and then went to confer with the police commander.<p>

"How is Isis?" Adam asked in Polish. The Wisdom of Zehuti granting him mastery of all mortal languages.

"She never emerged from the rubble. Witnesses say she was unconscious before the explosion." The commander reported.

"Keep your men back!" Adam ordered. He returned to the pile and dug his way to the basement entrance in minutes. It looked intact. He demanded a light be brought to him and he entered the basement. Parts of it were collapsed as well but there was no sign of Isis. Finally he noticed a tunnel entrance blasted into the side of the wall.

Adam peered inside. The tunnel went on for miles and had the hammer and sickle emblems everywhere. He could go left or right. He sought help in solving his dilemma.

The police commander was amazed, "No one even remembers those old bomb shelter tunnels any more."

"Someone did." Adam replied tersely.

The commander was nonplussed, "Yes, well…"

"I need to know where those tunnels go." Black Adam requested.

The commander pulled out his smart phone and made a call. Five minutes later, the schematics were displayed on his phone's screen. The commander smiled.

"You have to love modern technology." He chuckled.

Adam studied the blueprints. One end of the tunnel arrived downtown. The other end, however, went to the airport. He announced that he was going to the airport and asked the commander to call head and have them waiting for him.

When he arrived he found that several flights had taken off already. Included were three charter flights and five private aircraft flights. Using his NATO authority Adam got a list of all of the registered flights and returned to Brussels.

* * *

><p>Superman and Supergirl came to a halt as the JLU formation neared Jamaica. The two Green Lanterns stopped as well. Kyle asked the obvious question.<p>

"What's up?" was his query.

"Luthor's on that freighter." Superman announced.

"Look, you guys escort the shuttles in. We'll take care of this." Kara suggested.

"I don't know…" Kyle began to hedge.

Kara smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'll be fine. Now scoot!"

The GLs retook the lead and guided the Javelins in. Clark and Kara dove at the freighter, feet first. They dropped _through_ the freighter, causing it to start to sink. The Legionnaires scrambled to seal watertight doors. The Supers returned to the deck and Superman challenged Luthor.

"Give up, Lex! It's over." He shouted.

Over the PA Luthor replied, "It's only just begun."

Kara suddenly cried out and went down onto her knees. Superman turned in time to see Metallo open his chest plate, exposing the kryptonite stone that powered his artificial body. His eyes projected a kryptonite beam at Supergirl.

Superman took a step forward and then another. His knees were buckling but he'd almost reached Metallo. With Metallo's eyes turned towards Kara, Superman's efforts went undetected. He reached the cyborg and reached into his chest cavity, plucking the kryptonite from its housing. Metallo's body shut down.

Superman staggered towards the hold filling with water and hurled it as far as he could into it. In his weakened condition, his throw amounted to about three feet but it was enough to keep it from the Legionnaires. He immediately felt strength returning to his limbs. Kara was off of the deck. She pointed skywards.

A boom tube collapsed and the Supers realized, that except for Metallo's inert form, they were alone aboard a sinking freighter. Superman grabbed Metallo and flew off. Supergirl followed and they flew to Kingston harbor.

* * *

><p>John Stewart and Kyle Rayner led the procession of shuttlecraft but even they were swatted out of the sky by emerald constructs. The renegade, extradimensional Green Lanterns, Spencer Hawk and Power Ring had struck. John and Kyle recovered before striking the ground and floated to a landing opposite the two outlaws.<p>

"This can go down easy or hard. It's your choice." John said.

"I choose hard!" Power Ring shouted as he unleashed a ring construct.

* * *

><p>Blackhawk led the shuttles to the airport. Most of the flights were grounded so they had the entire tarmac to land upon. The passenger and cargo ramps went down and the JLU deployed. They're first task: reunite with Anna's team.<p>

* * *

><p>"The Marvels are in trouble." Superman said to Kara as they swooped in.<p>

"I'll help Mary." Kara declared.

"Both Captain Marvel and Captain Marvel Jr. are in trouble." Superman said.

"Help Junior." Supergirl advised, "He's inexperienced while Captain Marvel has been around and will approve of your choice."

Superman looked at Supergirl, "Have I ever told you how proud I am of you?"

She smirked, "Once or twice, but hey, keep it comin'."

"I will." He promised and then rocketed off.

Kara used her telescopic vision to zero in on Mary and then she accelerated and was there in seconds.


	19. Chapter 19

6 Justice League Crossroads

Supergirl flew past the destroyed buildings and came in on Blockbuster as he grabbed Mary by the tunic. Supergirl swooped in low and came to a landing behind the behemoth. Purposefully striding up to him, she placed one hand on his back to acquaint her with her target.

Blockbuster's head canted to one side upon feeling her touch. He was about to turn and see what was going on when Kara hit his kidney with all of her considerable strength. Blockbuster howled in pain and his knees buckled. He dropped Mary just as she was recovering her wits. She saw him on his knees and realized that his head was now level with hers.

Pulling back her fist, she unloaded a massive right cross backed with everything she had. Blockbuster, reeling from both blows, slipped away into unconsciousness and fell face first into the blacktop. Mary now saw Kara and smiled.

"Thanks. That brute had me on the ropes." She said.

Kara grinned, "Hey, I was just in the neighborhood, trying to stop an invasion, and y'know, saw a chance to do a good deed."

"How are the Captain and Junior doing?" Mary wondered.

Kara snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah! If we hurry, your brother might still be alive."

"What!" an alarmed Mary yelped.

They took to the air and went to save Captain Marvel from the Atomic Skull.

* * *

><p>Superman came in for Captain Marvel Jr's relief. He threw Metallo into Bane, tumbling the Latino. Superman landed next to Junior and he jostled him.<p>

"Captain Marvel Jr., you need to wake up now." Superman tried to coax him back to wakefulness.

"You may as well give up. The boy will soon be dead and you with him." Bane boasted as he tossed Metallo aside.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against me?" Superman wore a dubious expression.

"I defeated him." Bane pointed at Captain Marvel Jr.

"He's an inexperienced boy. I've been at this for years." Superman warned.

"You die today!" Bane declared and rushed forward with a right cross. A left soon followed, and then a blow to the solar plexus. Superman "gave" with these blows but he remained unfazed. Bane lost it and contented himself to merely pounding on Superman's chest. Clark backhanded him and the mercenary went down.

"I wish I'd done that." Junior said as he got to his feet.

"Give it time." Superman consoled him, "You've only had your powers for a few weeks now. You still don't know how to properly use them."

"I think that's supposed to be where the Wisdom of Solomon comes in. I just don't pay attention." Junior admitted.

"You'll learn that you have to pay attention to everything…especially voices of wisdom." Superman replied, "Now c'mon. Captain Marvel needs our help."

"The Captain! Let's go!" Junior exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Kara and Mary landed on opposite sides of Atomic Skull. He switched tactics and gave each of them a hand blast of radiation. It kept them at bay long enough for Captain Marvel to recover. Utilizing the Endurance of Atlas and the Power of Zeus, Marvel rose and landed a punch into the Skull's gut. He followed up with a right cross and then an uppercut.<p>

Atomic Skull was reeling. Seeing Superman and Captain Marvel Jr. join the party, he unleashed a radioactive torrent and then ran down a side street. Mary and Captain Marvel recovered first and they pursued…only, there was no one to chase.

The Supers and Junior caught up with them and Kara gently grabbed Mary's arm, "It's no use. He boom tubed away."

"Listen to that." Clark said, "They're all leaving."

"Lemme check." Kara took to the air and Mary joined her. She swept the town with her enhanced vision.

"He's right. Every Legionnaire is gone, _including _the ones that were knocked out." She reported.

"But why?" Mary asked, "They never leave when they should."

"I don't know but I don't think we're going to like it." Kara opined. Then they were buzzed by a helicopter.

The two women looked out at the ocean and saw helicopters and landing craft coming in. They bore the flag of Isla Salvaje, which neither had ever seen before.

"I think we have our answer." Mary scowled.

Kara's mood matched hers, "Let's check in and see what we can do about this."

* * *

><p>"Max, we <em>need<em> to intervene." Superman shouted into his signal device.

"Major no go." Max replied over the airwaves, "The US and UK are deploying forces and they'll handle it."

"But…" Superman started to say before Max's voice cut him off.

"It's a domestic issue between two sovereign powers. You don't have the authority to intervene. If you get involved it'll be an act of war." Max warned.

"It's already an act of war." Clark protested.

"An act of war between the JLU and Isla Salvaje. We're a city-state and that means we have sovereign rights and considerations. Besides, you've got bigger issues." Max said.

"Like what?" and incredulous Superman said.

"Like Hula Hula. His last phone call was interrupted by gunfire. Since then, he's dropped below radar. He needs a rescue and Waller promised him an extraction. You're not only the most qualified to deliver on that promise but you're in the neighborhood." Max shifted into sales pitch mode, "It'll also put you on the trail of the Legion. An added bonus is you'll be in perfect position to disrupt and potentially shut down Rodriguez's criminal empire permanently."

Superman looked to Diana and J'onn. They were both within earshot and had been listening in. J'onn gave a single somber nod. Diana's eyes were filled with concern for Hula Hula and she also nodded.

Superman gave Max the news, "We're on our way. Have Sue forward everything we have on Isla Salvaje."

"She and Gwen already prepped an upload." Max revealed, "It's available via satellite link."

"Why do I feel manipulated?" Clark idly asked.

"The role of a good staff is to anticipate your needs before you realize you have them. Face it; we're just that damn good." Max boasted.

"Just be ready to defend this before the UN." Superman urged.

"General Eiling and I are fully prepped and ready to go." Max assured him.

"Of course." Superman said wryly, "We'll get underway then."

"Good luck and happy hunting." Max offered before cutting the transmission.

Clark turned to J'onn and Diana, "Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>"So, he finally found his balls. Good for him." Eiling said over the phone.<p>

Max ignored the comment, "You've got the Security Council wrapped up?"

"The US, UK, and France are eating out of my hand. Russia and China are balking but when don't they?" Eiling retorted.

"And the other members?" Max asked.

"Aching to put Rodriguez in his place." Eiling snorted.

"Looks like we're a shoo in." Max happily declared.

* * *

><p>The Green Lanterns were in a serious discussion with Shayera and Kara. Kyle voiced what was on everyone's mind, "They just left. Spencer Hawk and Power Ring were holding their own and then they just bugged out."<p>

"I want to know how they collected their fallen comrades." Shayera declared, "Anna Fortune's scouting party knocked out four Legionnaires and they simply vanished."

"The Marvel Family took out the Legion's biggest guns but none of them are around to collect either." Kara revealed.

"I bet Fortune knows something and she's just not telling us." Shayera said hotly.

"Normally I'd be leery of making that kind of accusation but we don't know anything about her except that she claims to be a student of Dr. Fate." John shared.

"Yeah, but did you see the blood all over her uniform?" Kara interjected, "Atom Smasher says she was cut up pretty badly by the Enchantress. The only reason she's walking around is because of a healing spell she cast."

"Is that supposed to make me feel sorry for her?" Shayera wondered.

"It means she's paid her dues. She helped us in Myanmar and she's helping now. Cut her some slack." Kara insisted.

John and Shayera both looked guilty. Kyle seemed nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Don't you have an opinion?" Kara asked him archly.

"I agree with you. She's been a help as long as we've known her. We should ask her what she knows rather than sitting back and second guessing her." He said.

"Thank you!" Kara held her hands up, "That's what I've been trying to say."

"Okay. Let's ask." Shayera decided before marching off to find Anna.

"Think we outta tag along?" Kyle asked.

"Nope." John said.

"Cowards." Kara followed Shayera's trail.

* * *

><p>"Get everyone loaded on the Javelins." Superman decided.<p>

"What about a vanguard?" Diana asked.

Clark shook his head, "We need everyone going over the intel. After we're briefed, then we can have people fly point. For now, we need everyone aboard so we can take off and get that info."

Superman turned to Blackhawk, "Keep us in orbit until we're ready to move. Somewhere neutral."

"Like the Gulf of Mexico?" Blackhawk grinned.

Superman smiled, "Sounds perfect."

He hit the general transmit button and addressed all of the JLers, "This is Superman. Please report to a Javelin shuttle and prepare for takeoff. In flight we will be receiving an intelligence briefing. Afterwards we're striking the heart of this fiasco, Isla Salvaje itself. The Legion of Doom is there and we won't rest until _all_ of the Legionnaires are apprehended. We'll also be dismantling the local criminal operations. First and foremost, however, we're going to extract an agent that put his life on the line for us. Hula Hula is coming back with us or we won't be leaving at all."


	20. Chapter 20

6 Justice League Crossroads

Shayera and Kara boarded a Javelin. It was piloted by Penny and Anna had wanted to seek her out. Plastic Man saw the grim faced Thanagarian and Argoan and he stepped in front of them.

"Can I help you?" he asked. His voice contained an honest desire to help and a defensive edge to it. If these people wanted to talk to Penny, they'd have to go through him.

"Out of the way, rubber band." Shayera growled, "We're here to talk to Anna Fortune."

_That_ changed the rules of engagement. Plas liked Anna but she wasn't under his aegis of personal protection. He held up a finger.

"Wait here." He said and ducked into the cockpit. A moment later, Anna emerged.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Let's grab some seats." Kara suggested.

Anna noted the fact that they ushered her into a seat _between_ them. Shayera spoke first as the shuttle lifted off.

"What do you know about the missing Legionnaires?" she inquired.

"I know they used those so-called 'boom tubes' to withdraw. Why? What am I supposed to know?" Anna replied.

"I think we should get straight to the point." Kara said.

"That would be appreciated." Anna interjected. Shayera scowled and even Kara looked irked.

"What happened to the unconscious Legionnaires? They couldn't just get up and walk through a boom tube." Kara related.

"And you're wondering if the dark arts played a part in their disappearance." Anna surmised, "Well, wonder no more. Black sorcery was indeed responsible for their abduction."

This was said so nonchalantly that Kara and Shayera blinked a few times before it truly registered. Shayera recovered first.

"What do mean black magic was responsible?" she demanded.

"I mean the forces of chaos magic were employed to snatch the fallen bodies and herald them away. Why is that so difficult to understand?" Anna wondered.

"I think Shayera's trying to ask is why didn't you tell anyone?" Kara interjected.

"Would it have done any good? The deed was done. It certainly caught me by surprise so I didn't have an adequate defense prepared. I do believe I'm more qualified than the rest of you to erect such a shield, which is a fairly sad state of affairs I must say." Anna retorted.

"Why you…" Shayera began to growl.

"We have our resources as well." Kara insisted, "Shayera's mace disrupts magic. With it, and other efforts, we could have prevented this from happening."

Anna arched an eyebrow and there was a loud "bang" and a flash. Shayera dropped her mace and it lay on the deck smoking. Anna broke the silence that had filled the cabin.

"I do believe that you were caught woefully unprepared and that's how fast the teleportation spell that plucked the Legionnaires from our grasp acted. Unless you had a shield spell already in place, there was nothing to be done." Anna lectured.

Shayera grabbed her by the tunic, "Look, I don't need my mace to pound you into the deck plates."

Anna's eyes narrowed and filled with a dark light, "I don't think so. I think you're going to release me now and let me go on my way."

Shayera stared into her eyes and then she shook her head and shut her eyes. But invariably, she'd open them again and meet Anna's gaze. Finally she released Anna and the sorceress rose and re-entered the cockpit. Kara couldn't believe it.

"What happened? I thought you were going to beat the crap out of her." She said.

"Yeah, so did I. Only, it was like she was in my head and she threw everything I ever hid away back into my face. She said it was a warning. Next time, she'll manifest my fears into reality." Shayera shared.

"Seriously?" Kara couldn't believe it.

Shayera grinned, "I think Ms. Fortune has more fire in her belly than I gave her credit for. Let's cut her some slack and see how she does."

"And if we decide she needs to go?" Kara asked.

Shayera scowled, "Then I face my demons…_again_…and pound her into the ground."

* * *

><p>"Look, Ms. Patterson is on the move." The Question pointed out. He and the Huntress had perused personnel records to discover their primary suspect was one Elspeth Patterson. The complicit security agent was one Howard Taft. Huntress had laughed at their traitor being named after a President.<p>

Question transferred the video feed to a smart phone and then he and the Huntress went to the JLers garage. There they got into Question's beloved Dodge Charger. She drove while he kept tabs on the suspect. The suspect pulled into traffic and then moved onto the highway. Huntress smiled as she gunned the engine and went off in hot pursuit.

Hanging back three car lengths, Huntress managed to seem innocuous enough. When Patterson pulled in front of a commercial Postal Annex in Metropolis, Huntress parked across the street. Question released the chemical gas that altered the colors of his clothing. He sprayed the solvent that released his pseudoflesh mask and he opened the door and began to get out.

"Q! Leave the hat." Huntress instructed.

Vic Sage frowned but he doffed his fedora. Crossing the street, he entered the Postal Annex. Patterson had a box open and was placing her envelope into the box rather than mailing it. Vic took note of the box number as he moved past her and went further into the annex and began to search for a box. Patterson left without ever turning back.

Vic went to her box and opened it with pick locks. He withdrew the envelope and then pulled a small device from his coat pocket. It was a small digital camera with a radio transmitter. It was one of Batman's toys and could be found in the monitor womb. He angled it so that it to take a picture of whomever opened the box next. He magnetically fastened it to the roof of the box and set it to activate when it next registered light. He then closed the box and locked it.

Walking calmly and surely to the Charger, he got in and the Huntress asked, "Well?"

He pulled the envelope out of his coat and smiled, "The trap is set."

"And the camera will automatically transmit its imagery to Batman's paradise?" Huntress inquired.

"Yes." Q was wondering where this was going.

"Then we don't need to go back to the Hall." Huntress smirked, "I made reservations for us at the Waldorf-Astoria and we have dinner reservations at Club 57."

"You have been busy." Q mused.

"So get out of the car and take over driving. I'll change clothes while you take us to the hotel." She instructed, "We still have our travel bags in the trunk so we're set for clothes."

While Q drove the car to the closest bridge to Manhattan, he commented; "I already know what I want to eat."

Huntress noted that Q was paying more attention to her half naked form than the road, "Eyes front, Q. You can have a taste later for dessert."

Q grinned and Helena had the grace to blush. She'd unleashed a sex addict. Which was good, she liked her men horny and a little dirty between the sheets.

* * *

><p>Black Adam impatiently paced back and forth while the NATO tech ran down the charter flights. She finally told him to, "sit his ass down!"<p>

Adam was embarrassed. He hadn't intentionally meant to antagonize her. Not when she was his one bright hope at being reunited with Isis.

"I have a probable." She finally announced, "Flight 1112 out of Morocco departed Warsaw during the specified time period. It crossed over Ukraine, which is odd because that's in the opposite direction. The Ukrainians are cooperating and they say Flight 1112 deviated its course and refilled for Bailya. Seeing as how you have a history with the country, I thought this might be our best lead."

"It is the only lead I need." Adam said grimly, "Thank you, Staff Sergeant."

* * *

><p>Black Adam brushed past Jack O'Lantern and Owlwoman on his way out of the building. Jack's temper flared at being ignored but Wenonah placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Let the man be, Daniel. He's got a lot on his mind." She advised.

"Like what?" Jack retorted.

"He's a man in love. What if it were me that was missing and not Isis?" she asked.

"That's different. I'd…" his eyes widened, "I see yer point."

"I thought you might. Let's prep the others in case Adam calls for us." She suggested.

"Good thinkin'." He agreed and they hurried off.

* * *

><p>Adam flew at supersonic speeds over Ukraine and the Caspian Sea. He marginally slowed as he approached Bailya and then he accelerated again. He approached Babel at Mach 50, slowing just in time to land before the palace gates. Guards surrounded him and shouted orders in Farsi. Adam shouted back in the same tongue, demanding to see Isis.<p>

The Captain of the Guard, Black Adam's replacement in the post, ordered his men to stand down; "I will take you to the Queen. She has words for you."

"Then lead on, man." Adam practically shoved the Captain aside as he proceeded into the palace.

The Captain finally managed to catch up and walk abreast of Black Adam as they reached the audience chamber. Adam had the decorum to let the Captain lead him in. Once inside, the Crimson Queen sat revealed upon her throne. She was resplendent in her red, double breasted "power" suit. She wore it with a black, silk chamois and black stiletto heels. She wore a bright smile.

"Adam! How good of you to drop by." She declared.

"You knew you would draw me in, my Queen. Spring your trap already." Adam snarled.

"It's hardly a trap, dear Adam. Think of it more as…a choice." The Queen suggested.

A curtain was thrown back to reveal Isis bound to a heavy oaken chair by metal restraints. Her head was thrown forward and she did not move. For all Adam knew, she was dead.

"Isis!" He cried and he raced to her side. He lifted her head and saw the rise and fall of her chest and he was almost giddy with relief. Then anger took hold of his heart.

"You truly love her?" the Queen demanded, "After all we meant to each other? You would dare choose her over me?"

"Yes!" Adam shouted, "I choose her. I would choose her a thousand times over you."

The Queen was crestfallen, "If you had chosen wisely I would have spared her. Now she has to pay for your treachery. Guards!"

Her Royal Guards stepped forward and took aim with cyclotronic rifles. The Queen's expression was one of true regret, "Kill them both."

The guards opened fire.

* * *

><p>Hula Hula stopped running long enough to spin on his heel and fire a couple rounds at his pursuers. The two that had stepped into a momentary clearing to take aim at him ducked behind the ever present trees. Hula took off again.<p>

He was setting a brisk pace and several of his pursuers had fallen away already. Hula was pleased with the fact that they underestimated him. They'd seen his overweight exterior and confused fat for flab. Hula could out lift and outrun most men his size, and those that were smaller around the middle.

Hula Hula's one great weakness here was that he had no idea where he was at or where he was going. His fear was that they were herding him into a trap. It could very well be true. He had no way of knowing.

He could smell the ocean, which was a bad sign. Then again, he was on a tropical island. He was surrounded by the ocean. It was until he suddenly broke free of the thick foliage that he knew he was in dire straits.

He found himself alone on a beach. Well, not quite alone. There were dune buggies coming at him from either side. They pulled up alongside him just as he darted back into the tree line. Only that was a nowhere proposition as well. His pursuers had caught up and they all stood around chuckling as the buggy men came up from behind him and hauled him away.


	21. Chapter 21

6 Justice League Crossroads

The briefing took place while the Javelins flew circles over the Gulf of Mexico. Next, they requested use of the shuttle's onboard weaponry in the attack. The Security Council mulled it over and a green light on the instrument panel signaled their intent.

"We have weapons release." Blackhawk announced.

"Take us in." Superman ordered, "Remember, we don't want casualties. Loss of material and firepower but no casualties."

"I'm not bloodthirsty, Superman, I'm just thorough." Blackhawk replied.

* * *

><p>Diana approached Lady Blackhawk. She'd decided to accept the pilot's olive branch and rode with her on this mission. So far there'd been no sparring.<p>

"Buckle up, Princess. We're going in." LBH declared.

"The UN approved the use of weapons?" Diana asked.

"Got a literal green light." Lady Blackhawk gave her a thumbs up.

"Hera." Diana breathed.

"Not to worry. I'm not going to intentionally kill anyone but I am going to make them run like scared jackrabbits." LBH grinned.

"Hopefully." Diana commented. Lady Blackhawk cast her a sidelong glance and smirked.

* * *

><p>"Ah hate this part." Penny fumed.<p>

"Honey, you've never done this before." Plas reminded her.

"Ah had dogfights in Bailya. That was bad enough. Ah've never done a turkey shoot at ground pounders before." Penny clarified.

Plas looked to Anna, "Didn't I just say that?"

Anna grinned. This flying business got more and more interesting all the time.

* * *

><p>The Javelins flew towards the western side of the island. That was where most of the criminal infrastructure resided. The docks and surrounding warehouses were all part of the cartel's assets. Several villages littered the interior of the island. The warehouses were partitioned by a large empty field at the center of the constructs. Blackhawk had designated this the LZ.<p>

* * *

><p>"Penny form up. Good girl. Jake, trim out a bit. We're rolling in now. Arm kinetic weapons and missiles." Blackhawk instructed through his headset, "Maintain the 'V' formation. Javelin Lead will instigate the firefight. Javelins Two and Three, after Lead has waived off, engage secondary targets. Javelins Four and Five, secure the LZ and deposit your passengers. Afterwards break off and secure the perimeter."<p>

"We're five kilometers out." Blackhawk warned, "Tally ho!"

* * *

><p>Javelin Lead, flying "Sawbones" engaged the dockside ships. The heightened weapons provided by the Almeracians devastated ships and dock structures alike. All of the berthed freighters and speedboats sank, irreparably hulled. Blackhawk released his missiles at the closest warehouse, which housed tens of millions of dollars worth of drugs and it went up in explosive flames. He broke off.<p>

Javelins Two and Three, flown by LBH and Penny struck the remaining warehouses. The only one to escape unscathed was the one near the village. That housed the sex slaves. The guards manning that post would be dealt with on foot.

Javelins Two and Three veered off. Four and Five came in and hovered above the ground sweeping a wide circle back to back, the shuttles leveled everything in sight with their hyperkinetic cannons. When all movement stopped they peeled off and landed side by side. Popping the hatches, the JLers streamed forth. As soon as the superheroes were clear, the shuttles lifted off and began making orbits around the island.

Javelin Lead, flanked by Two and Three, landed in a triangular formation. They disgorged their passengers and lifted off. They joined Four and Five and there was continuous visual coverage of the island.

* * *

><p>Plastic Man approached the Flash, "Wanna look for Hula Hula?"<p>

Flash grinned, "Hop on."

Plas became a bandolier around Flash's chest. The Scarlet Speedster grinned, "I think you've been hanging out with Anna Fortune too much."

"Spare me the wisecracks and pour on the speed." Plas replied.

Flash smiled, "You want to see speed? Let's go!"

They darted in, out, and around hundreds of buildings in seconds. Finally they came across Cuero's. Inside Hula Hula was tied to a chair. They'd been interrogating him and he was bloody, bruised, and feeling cranky. His right eye was swollen half shut and livid bruises and cuts dominated his face and lips. Hula saw the Flash, and then he saw Plastic Man regain his normal shape and he smiled.

Ramirez was puzzled, "Hula Hula, are you so addled that you are beginning to enjoy our ministrations?"

"I think he's smiling because of us, bunky." Flash said.

Ramirez and his men turned. Although none of them would ever admit to anyone or themselves, they felt the stabbing prick of fear in their hearts. The entire world was full of images of American supermen. The Flash was especially famous since he was one of the Justice League's Founders. Plastic Man wasn't as famous but he was known to the underworld thanks to his years in the Agency.

The guards whipped out their pistols and Flash wore a sour look, "Guns? Puh-lease. Can't you come up with a challenge?"

Ramirez yelled, "Fire!"

The guards opened up. Plas stretched himself out like a wall. Bullets went into him and just as swiftly bounced back at their launchers. After being pelted by hot lead, the gunmen stopped.

"Well, just don't stand there. Get them!" Ramirez ordered.

The former gunmen rushed forward as a line. Flash brushed past Plas, "My turn."

The Flash darted from one attacker to the other. He hit each one six times in three seconds. After he'd gone down the line he raced back to Plas's side. Plastic Man had just regained his shape as the first cartel man fell. They all fell afterwards in a cascading row just like dominoes.

Ramirez chose that moment to verify that discretion is the better part of valor. He started to sneak out but the Flash intercepted him and knocked him out with a right cross. He then joined Plastic Man as Plas unfastened Hula Hula's ropes. Hula stood and rubbed his raw wrists.

"Thanks guys. I don't know how much longer I could've held out. If they broke me then the Legion of Doom would've had access to anything they learned." Hula gushed.

"You're a mess, Hula. Can I get you anything?" Plas asked.

Hula Hula looked around the room and retrieved his backpack. It had been opened and all of the magazines, his ammo and spare gun had been taken but the million dollars remained. He went to the bar and ordered up.

Requesting a clean towel and some pineapple juice, he downed the juice in a single shot and then went to the restroom to clean up. When he came out he wasn't bloody but he was still a mess. He faced Plastic Man.

"I'm sorry I missed the wedding but I had to find the Legion." Hula Hula said.

Plas grinned, "You didn't miss anything. Penny wouldn't get married without you there to give her away. Plus, beings you're pulling double duty, I wouldn't have had a best man. How can I get married like that?"

"Plas, I'd best be getting back to the others. They may have found the Legion by now." Flash said.

"You go ahead. Hula and I will mind the store here." Plastic Man replied.

The Flash streaked off and Hula Hula said, "You don't have to babysit me, Plas."

Plas was hurt, "Hula, I haven't seen you for almost a year. Don't you think I'd like to spend time with my best friend? My best friend that is also beat up and surrounded by a bunch of guys that are going to wake up cranky?"

Hula looked embarrassed, "Sorry, Plas. I've been workin' alongside criminals for so long I forgot what it's like to have a friend."

"Don't worry about it, Big Guy. Help me stash these guns and we can figure what to do with them when they wake up."

Despite the pain, Hula Hula grinned; "Sounds good."

* * *

><p>The Flash reached the sex slave repository in time to see a burst of green flame erupt from the main doors. A dozen men ran out of the doors a moment later. They were on fire and the hit the dirt road and dropped and rolled. Fire flew out of the doors and she was livid. Ice emerged as well. Flash had never seen her so angry. Up until now he never knew Ice could get that angry.<p>

She stretched forth her hands and the burnt "protectors" froze in place. She stopped when there was a literal iceberg in the midst of the road. Diana, Kara, and Mary approached the terrified slaves. Since they could speak every known language, they quickly deduced that Romanian was the tongue they required and they addressed the slaves and assure them of their safety and freedom. Fire and Ice were selected as their protectors while the rest of the JLU went looking for the Legion.

* * *

><p>Superman answered his signal device, "Superman."<p>

"Blackhawk here. We've located the Dome. I'm patching the coordinates into the network."

"Copy that. Could you soften them up while we mobilize?" Superman requested.

"Shouldn't be a problem. Give us five minutes then we'll commence our run." Blackhawk said.

"Acknowledged." Clark replied.

"Blackhawk out." The pilot signed off.

* * *

><p>The five Javelin shuttles broke away from the island. Heading out to sea, they formed a straight line. Maintaining a staggered formation, the Javelins looped and headed back towards Isla Salvaje.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the Dome, the Ultra-Humanite noted the maneuvers; "Lex, they're now on a bee line straight for us."<p>

"Damn. They must have spotted us. Activate counter measures and prepare for launch." Luthor ordered.

"I think it's too late for the ECM's." the Humanite replied.

* * *

><p>"Rolling in on target. Target acquired. Tally ho!" Blackhawk recited. He unleashed his plasma missiles. Next he opened up with his proton cannons. The subsequent strafing runs employed concussion missiles and hyperkinetic rounds but then again their shuttles hadn't been modified by Almerac's imperial forces.<p>

The attacks were devastating. The hull was ruptured by the fourth strike and the fifth was inbound as Brainiac began shrieking about a hull breach. One of the subsequent concussion missiles sailed into the Dome's interior. It smashed the computer core.

* * *

><p>"Emergency download underway." Brainiac announced, "This unit is now the repository of the AI system."<p>

Luthor was unnerved. That meant the computers were restricted to local back-ups. If Brainiac's avatar were to be destroyed, the AI would be lost. Although he was no longer psychologically conditioned to try and revive and preserve Brainiac he had begun to find the computer to be invaluable.

"What's still working?" Luthor shouted over the claxons.

"What?" Grodd asked.

"Brainiac! Shut off those damn alarms!" Luthor yelled. The avatar typed at a keyboard and the cacophony of noise ended.

Luthor gathered his wits, "What systems are still functional?"

"External cameras are still operational. All sensors are down. The damage control systems were damaged and we have a runaway fire in the computer core." Grodd reported.

"Lex!" the Humanite suddenly shouted, "The lagoon!"

Luthor observed the appropriate monitor. On the beach leading to the lagoon stood the assembled JLU. For the first time in a very long while, Luthor felt dread.

"Muster the Legionnaires." He said calmly, a calm he didn't truly feel.

"Lex?" Grodd sought clarification.

"Tell them we're in for the fight of our lives." Luthor instructed.


	22. Chapter 22

6 Justice League Crossroads

The guards fired their cyclotronic rifles. Black Adam grunted but refused to give them the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. Isis, however, awoke from her stupor and screamed. Adam knew she wasn't invulnerable and only her vaunted healing factor was keeping her atoms from flying apart. As it was, it was still horrendously painful.

Hatred ignited its ugly flames in Adam's heart. Relying upon the Stamina of Shu and as much of the Swiftness of Heru as he could muster, Adam charged the guards. He reached the one furthest to Adam's right. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of the man's head and twisted. The neck broke with a satisfying _crack_.

Adam picked up the fallen rifle and trained it on the closest guard. The guard screamed out as he died in agony. A quick burst was all that was required to kill an average human. Adam mowed down the guards and then turned in the Queen's direction.

"It ends now, my Queen!" he shouted.

The Captain of the Guard interposed himself between Black Adam and the Crimson Queen. Adam was prepared to kill him when he heard Isis say his name. She broke her bonds and her eyes sought him out. Adam dropped the rifle and went and knelt by her side.

"Isis! Truly you are unharmed?" he was amazed.

"I'm fine, dear Adam." She said, "Now, let me up and I'll assist you."

He stood and held out a hand to Isis. She gratefully took and rose out of the chair. Her eyes searched the audience chamber. She saw the slain guards but said nothing. Her eyes fell on the Captain and the Queen. They quailed at the look in her dark eyes.

The doors to the chamber suddenly burst open. Gunfire could be heard echoing down the corridors. Ministers of state were herded into the chamber. They were being pushed by soldiers and members of the Home Guard. Several civilians were also present.

"My Queen." a member of the Home Guard shouted, "Your reign here is ended!"

She stood, "What has happened to your vaunted loyalty?"

"You are pregnant _and_ unmarried. More than that, the father is an infidel. We have tolerated your indiscretions long enough. At least with democracy we have a chance of introducing sharia law to the masses." He said.

"You'll _never_ corrupt the people with your so-called 'holy law'." The Queen spat.

"You're under arrest." The General leading the troops said.

"Me? I think not." The Crimson Queen declared. She stabbed a button on her throne and the entire dais suddenly dropped beneath the floor. A steel shutter closed over the top of it. The Captain of the Guard had been on the dais when it dropped and much to his own surprise, he came with.

"I need your services, Ashtoun." She told him, "I'm going into exile…_again_. Maybe for good this time. We may never return to our native land. Can you live with that?"

"Anything for you, my Queen." He faithfully declared.

The dais stopped and they'd reached a tunnel with a subway car waiting for them. The Queen led the way as she boarded the car and turned it on. From this point it was completely automated. It rocketed down the tunnel until it emerged at a private airfield. The pilots had been alerted by an alarm sounded by the throne's descent.

A steward ushered the Captain and the Queen aboard. He led them to the opulent passenger cabin and then asked the Queen their destination. The Queen directed them to London. She had millions in oil revenues stashed away and she could access her funds through the British banks. They'd been investing her money through the years and she'd tripled her stash.

After the plane was in the air the attendant served them refreshments. The Queen absently rubbed her belly, "I'll make the best life for you. You'll see."

* * *

><p>The civilian representatives approached Black Adam, "Forgive us, sire. We didn't actively support you when the Queen wrested the throne from you. That has changed. As soon as we knew you were in the palace, we revolted. The throne is yours, Black Adam. We only ask that you carry out the reforms that you started before you were deposed."<p>

Adam was stunned and he turned to Isis. She smiled, "Say 'Yes' already."

"I accept but on one condition, Isis is to be my queen." Adam declared.

Isis looked thrilled…stunned…but thrilled, "Does this mean…?"

"Yes." Adam nodded, "Will you be my wife and Queen throughout the ages?"

"Yes!" she threw herself into his arms. Their lips met and their embrace was a release of previously unacknowledged passion. When they separated, all of the civilians and more than a few of the soldiers and Home Guardsmen wore knowing smiles.

"I must inform the Global Guardians of our resignation." Adam announced, "In fact, would anyone object if I summoned them to help keep order during the transition?"

Even the Home Guard was amenable to the suggestion, "They comported themselves honorably while they were here. Let them come and celebrate with us."

"Let it be done!" Adam enthused, "Also, we must contact the Justice League. I must speak with the Marvel Family and let them know of our joy."

Isis smiled beatifically and squeezed close to him, her hand on his bicep. She'd dreamt of little else since becoming a Black Marvel. Now the Black Marvel Family would truly be a real family. She idly wondered if a Marvel could become pregnant. She was looking forward to finding out.

* * *

><p>Although they were still recuperating, Supreme, Ultraman, and Bizarro burst through the doors of the Dome and headed straight at the heroes. Doomsday and the Female Furies were hot on their heels. Bane, Killer Croc, Atomic Skull, Blockbuster, and Superwoman brought up the rear. The rest of the Legion's fighting force milled about at the Dome's entrance and waited to see how the upcoming conflicts would turn out.<p>

* * *

><p>Captain Marvel met Supreme in the air. The Daxamite was still dazed from their last encounter and wasn't really in any shape to fight. Marvel drew on the Endurance of Atlas, the Power of Zeus, the swiftness of Mercury, and the Wisdom of Solomon to soundly pound his foe literally into the ground. Starman blanketed Supreme in red sunlight and Captain Marvel's next blow knocked him out.<p>

* * *

><p>Ultraman witnessed this and saw Mary Marvel coming right at him. Remembering the beating he'd taken at their last encounter, he flew off in the opposite direction as fast as he could travel. Mary pursued him to the Chinese coastline and then gave up. It was obvious he wasn't coming back to the fight. She returned to Isla Salvaje as swiftly as she'd departed.<p>

* * *

><p>Bizarro wasn't so wise. It took Captain Marvel Jr's fist meeting his jaw to convince him to bug out. Bizarro headed for the Amazon jungle and disappeared. Junior, finally listening to the Wisdom of Solomon, let him go and returned to the real fight.<p>

* * *

><p>Doomsday roared his rage. Superman and Supergirl engaged him. Doomsday steadily gave ground but he wasn't going down. Dr. Light called the Supers off and bathed Doomsday in red sunlight. Doomsday could feel his power slipping away so he started approaching Dr. Light to kill her.<p>

Captain Marvel intercepted him with a right cross. Doomsday staggered backwards. He stumbled into Mary Marvel, who spun him around and delivered her own right cross. Doomsday's head snapped to his right and he went pin wheeling into Junior. The newest Marvel hit Doomsday as hard as he could and the clone collapsed. Dr. Light volunteered to keep up the bombardment over Doomsday and the JLU pressed forward.

* * *

><p>J'onn confronted Atomic Skull, "We have an outstanding debt."<p>

"I'm gonna fry you, Martian." The Skull said.

"I think not." The Martian Manhunter's eyes glowed red and Atomic Skull collapsed.

"Hera." Diana breathed from beside J'onn.

"Fear not. I merely put him to sleep. Unfortunately I can only muster the power to do that intermittently." J'onn voiced his regret.

"We'll make do. Now if you'll excuse me." Diana moved away and blocked Superwoman's path.

"Step aside or die." Superwoman warned.

"I think not." Diana echoed J'onn.

Superwoman was a silent engine of destruction as she attacked Diana. Blow after blow was deflected or exchanged. Soon both women were bruised and bloodied. Diana threw a punch and Superwoman caught her arm and hyper-extended her elbow. Diana let out a gasp and Superwoman came down on her bicep with a closed hand. Combined with the torque the bone was receiving, the chop broke Diana's arm.

Diana heard the bone snap and said nothing. Superwoman released her and then delivered a kick into the broken bone. Still Diana said nothing. Superwoman went insane and unleashed a horrific right cross. Diana's jawbone snapped and she went to her knees. Once again she was resolutely quiet.

"Why won't you scream?" Superwoman demanded in apoplectic rage.

"Scream yourself." Shayera said as she swooped in and smashed Superwoman upside the head with her mace. The Thanagarian settled on the ground and took a left swipe followed by a right. Each devastating blow smacked Superwoman upside the head. The extradimensional Amazon went down onto her knees. Shayera finished her off with one last swing of the mace.

She went to Diana, "Come on, let's get you out of the front lines. I've called in a Javelin. The auto doc can work wonders. It did for me when I lost the baby."

Diana heard the pain in Shayera's voice and she reached to squeeze her hand. Shayera wore a rueful smile, "Don't worry about me. Let's get _you_ patched up."

* * *

><p>The Female Furies, Blockbuster, Bane, and Killer Croc made a stand. Supergirl made short work of Blockbuster. Her training in the 31st Century giving her a tremendous advantage over the bestial Blockbuster. He went down and he went down hard.<p>

* * *

><p>Junior enjoyed his rematch with Bane. Heeding the Acumen of Achilles combined with the Power of Zeus, he fought Bane to a standstill. Bane kept injecting more and more Venom. Finally, he overdosed himself and he was a massive bundle of twitching muscle but he couldn't move. He was screaming out in pain and Junior didn't know what to do. Superman approached him.<p>

"There's nothing we can do for him. He has to wait until the drug wears off." He advised.

"I can live with that." Junior said but Superman could see it tearing him up inside. He decided then and there that Junior had a good heart and made an excellent addition to the team.

* * *

><p>Steel, Aztek, and Rocket Red confronted the Female Furies. This was Alexei's first test with the team. Lashina struck first. Her whip coiled around Steel's sledgehammer and she energized it. Steel grunted. His armor was insulated against shocks but the power of the New God exceeded design specifications.<p>

He bulled his way toward her and swatted her upside the head with the hammer. She dropped her whip and staggered to her right. Shaking her head she pulled another whip that had been coiled around her waist and snapped it around his neck.

Steel felt the charge but it wasn't enough to stun him. Now, if his gauntlet blasters hadn't been overloaded…? He raised his left hand in a seeming salute and then he fired. The proton blast caught Lashina in the chest and knocked her off of her feet. As she struggled to rise, he blasted her again with a sustained burst. She passed out and he uncoiled the whip from his neck and turned to see if anyone needed his help.

* * *

><p>Mad Harriet attacked Rocket Red. She tried to penetrate his armor with her claws. She'd leapt upon his shoulders and was trying to pry his helmet off. Tiring of her efforts, Rocket Red reached up and grabbed her by her arms. Throwing her to the ground, she landed on her butt. He put a gauntlet on each shoulder and fired. She passed out in seconds. Exalting in his victory, he looked to his new comrades to see if they needed his assistance.<p>

* * *

><p>Aztek faced Stompa. She charged him and he flew over the top of her. She turned, "That ain't fair."<p>

"Live with it." Aztek said. Then he raised his gauntlets and fired mystical bolts of magenta energy. They struck Stompa and drove her to her knees.

"Nooo!" she cried out before she passed out.

Aztek's teammates approached. Steel smiled, "It seems we've won."

"I believe this is only the beginning." Aztek warned as the rest of the Legionnaires began to mobilize.

* * *

><p>Killer Croc fell before Nightwing. He turned to Catwoman, "Thanks for the assist."<p>

"Hey, what can I say? Even Batman needs a hand against that creep." She replied.

Seeing his pained expression, she quickly added; "Not that I'm comparing you to Batman."

Nightwing mulled this over before saying, "I'll tell you what. I'll stop comparing you to Batgirl if you stop comparing me to Batman."

Selina grinned and held out her hand, "Deal."

Nightwing took her hand and shook it, "Let's say we go round up some Legionnaires. They're looking restless."

She smiled, "Another deal."


	23. Chapter 23

7 Justice League Crossroads

Superman gathered Kara and the Marvel Family. After speaking to them quietly for a moment, they all flew off and went into the Dome and disappeared. J'onn telepathically bolstered the JLers. The Legion's attack was merely beginning.

* * *

><p>Kestrel, Man Bat, Spencer Hawk, and Power Ring all took flight. Shayera, Hawkman, Kyle, and Green Lantern all took to the skies as well. It seemed logical somehow that the GL's and Hawks should stand beside one another. What had begun as a union between Shayera and John was now becoming an institution.<p>

Shayera chose to face Kestrel. That left the Man Bat to Carter. Kyle ended up against Spencer and John squared off with Power Ring. The match ups were theoretically fair but there was a new element in play: the Legionnaires were desperate. Seeing their "big guns" taken down in a matter of minutes left the others with an almost paralyzing fear in the pits of their stomach and that fear bred the will to commit previously unthought-of acts.

* * *

><p>Flash's Rogues committed the first acts of violence. Captain Cold unleashed his cold blaster at full power. The energy cell would be quickly consumed but the exchange was greater depths of freezing power. Killer Frost joined him. She laughed maniacally as she unleashed cold wave after cold wave. Captain Cold made the mistake many men had made before him as he began to become attracted to her.<p>

The Top and the Golden Glider ripped through the JLU ranks. Heat Wave used his thermal blaster to try and roast the JLers. Captain Boomerang unleashed razorangs to near deadly effect. The Weather Wizard had yet to construct a replacement for his weather wand so he used a briefcase sized device to generate high winds. Mirror Master reflected sunlight as high powered lasers.

* * *

><p>Atom Smasher felt someone smashing into the back of his knees and he went down. Several razorangs flew overhead. He'd been so distracted by looking after Courtney that he'd neglected his own personal safety. He felt his mysterious rescuer release his legs and he rolled over to find Anna laying on the ground beside him.<p>

"You needn't thank me." The laugh lines around her eyes crinkled and her eyes sparkled mischievously, "Consider it my good deed for the day."

"Thank you anyway." Al said, "How'd you know…?"

"Let's just say I couldn't let anything happen to you, Handsome Stranger. Not until we have our moment in the sun." she shared.

"Anna…" Atom Smasher began to say ruefully.

"_Someday_." She said, "Not now."

Atom Smasher shifted uncomfortably, "I'd best check on Courtney."

He started to rise and Anna pulled him down even as he protested, "Hey!"

Razorangs came flying back from the direction that they originally flown to. Anna chuckled, "I do believe that boomerangs are _supposed_ to return to their owner."

Anna made to rise but she stopped and placed her hands on Al's chest and leaned in close, "Just like hearts."

She nonchalantly strolled off after that. Atom Smasher propped himself up on his elbows and considered what had just happened. _What_ had happened?

Courtney found him and giggled, "What're you doing in the dirt?"

"Long story. C'mon, let's find Captain Boomerang. I feel like pushing his face in." Al said as he got to his feet.

"Cranky." Stargirl quipped.

_No, just horribly confused._ Atom Smasher kept his thoughts to himself.

* * *

><p>The Reverse Flash ran through the crowd, swerving and punching, here and there. It wasn't until he was racing by the Flash that he sensed that he was in trouble. Flash clotheslined him and Zoom went down hard. Flash then pounded on him for a while before racing off to help his fellow JLers.<p>

Flash reached the Top and ran around him as he spun. Matching his speed he moved in and delivered a right cross. The Top staggered in circles as he went off track and bounced off a palm tree. Flash followed that up with a right-left-right combination. The Top's legs went out from underneath him and he sank to the ground.

The Golden Glider skated in and sliced Flash's shoulder open with her skate blade. She suddenly cried out and went down. Booster Gold came running up.

"Jeez, you're bleeding like a stuck pig." Booster said.

"Have you ever actually seen a stuck pig?" Flash wondered.

"No, but I know we need to get you patched up. Follow me, Penny's shuttle landed on the beach and she's treating Wonder Woman. She'll have room for one more." Booster promised.

"Okay, I'm all yours." Flash said.

* * *

><p>The Ray projected highly focused solar rays to counter the freezing effect coming from Killer Frost and Captain Cold. Together they overwhelmed him and he was frozen in place. Cold grabbed Killer Frost.<p>

"I've got you now, my Lusty Lovely." He tried to be original.

Killer Frost laughed at the gesture and kissed him. He froze in place and her laugh turned sinister, "_That's_ my definition of love."

Ray melted the ice and concentrated all of his power on Killer Frost. Her thermal balance shifted to one side and she collapsed. Ray thawed Cold out and he fell down beside Frost. Ray stood vigil over them.

* * *

><p>Nightwing jumped over, ducked under, and spun around Mirror Master's lasers. Finally he reached the man himself and he connected with a jump kick. Mirror Master went down. As Nightwing bent down and took hold of the Legionnaire's tunic, Mirror Master raised his hands.<p>

"I give all ready." He declared.

Nightwing cocked back his fist and Mirror Master cringed, "Not the face."

Nightwing scowled, "You're pathetic, you know that?"

"I surely do." Mirror Master agreed, "Want my utility belt?"

"Take it off…slowly." Nightwing kept his fist ready to fly.

Mirror Master unstrapped his belt and handed it over. Nightwing tossed it aside and then spun Mirror Master around and handcuffed his hands behind his back.

"Now what?" the Legionnaire asked.

"Now we wait for your friends to get trussed up." Nightwing answered.

"Technically they're not my friends." Mirror Master argued, "But then again, you should know what that's like. Can't get along with Batman. Bat_woman_ chased you out of Chicago. Now you're in Bludhaven with no friends, no girlfriend, and no prospects. You know what? My life's a lot better than yours. I bet…ugh!"

Nightwing punched Mirror Master so hard he passed out. The JLer wore a satisfied expression, "Now for a little peace and quiet."

* * *

><p>Captain Boomerang stood with a razorang in his hand. Green Arrow faced him down with an arrow nocked in his bow. The Aussie laughed.<p>

"So you're going to take me down? I don't think so." He declared.

"Throw down." Green Arrow said.

Boomerang cocked back his arm and Arrow took aim. They each released at the same time. Boomerang ducked to his right only to discover _that's_ what Green Arrow had aimed at. The stunner arrow electrocuted him and he passed out.

Green Arrow dropped flat and the razorang flew by where his chest would have been. A few seconds later it sailed by again. It flew past the stunned Boomerang and embedded itself into a tree.

Green Arrow got up and Black Canary came to him wearing a smirk, "Well, it worked just like you said it would."

"Aw, Captain Boomerang is a three time loser. He's no challenge." Green Arrow replied.

"Heads up, Ace. I think a challenge is coming right at us." Black Canary said.

Green Arrow followed her eyes and he saw an angry Fearsome Five coming at them. He pulled an arrow from his quiver, "This is more like it."

* * *

><p>Heat Wave took aim and fired. Vixen and Mr. Terrific teleported away. The Legionnaire laughed. Nemesis appeared and fired his dart gun. The dart embedded itself in Heat Wave's insulation and its electrical charge spent itself and the anesthetic drizzled out uselessly. Heat Wave took aim.<p>

"Prepare to fry." He grinned.

Suddenly the Atom returned to his full height right under Heat Wave's jaw. He delivered a savage uppercut that almost ripped Heat Wave's head off. The Legionnaire went down on his butt he waved his thermal blaster around looking for a target but even Nemesis was missing.

Heat Wave got to his feet when the Atom grew again. This time he slammed Heat Wave with a right cross followed by a jab to the gut. A second jab was followed by a third. Atom kicked Heat Wave's legs out from underneath him and he went down on the man's chest. A right was followed by a left and the pattern started all over again.

After a thorough pummeling Heat Wave was unconscious and Atom handed off the thermal blaster to Nemesis, "That's hard on the knuckles."

Nemesis smiled, "We'll see if we can avoid that in the future. Now let's go. It looks like Green Arrow and Black Canary are in over their heads."

"Right behind you." Atom promised.

* * *

><p>Weather Wizard summoned gale force winds and the sand blew all around the trailing JLers. Samurai raised his hands and the winds stopped. Black Vulcan electrocuted the control box. Apache Chief knocked the Weather Wizard out. The trio then proceeded towards the Dome and the next wave of Legionnaires.<p>

* * *

><p>Shayera crashed her mace down on top of Kestrel's spear. She'd momentarily lost track of Kestrel earlier and ended up being stabbed in the side by the same spear. This time its shaft splintered and Kestrel cast it aside.<p>

Kestrel drew her sword in a quick slashing motion. Shayera was caught too close and she received a nasty gash in her other side. She took hold of Kestrel's wrists and started into a dive. Kestrel went along with it rather than fight it. She struggled to get her sword arm free.

Shayera knew she was losing blood but it wasn't overly severe yet. She almost had Kestrel where she wanted her. Kestrel looked up just in time to smash into the palm tree. She fell lifelessly to the ground.

Shayera landed and picked up Kestrel's sword and cast it aside. Unhooking her mace she waited as Kestrel got to her feet. Shayera then repeated what she'd done to Superwoman. Kestrel went down and she wasn't even twitching. _Now_ she could seek medical help. Hopefully Penny was still on the beach.

* * *

><p>John launched a wall of spikes at Power Ring. Power Ring merely constructed a pin cushion for them to impale. He then created a wall behind John and launched a piledriver at him. John erected a shield but the driver went through it and smashed into his leg. The bone snapped and was sticking out through the flesh. John managed not to cry out too loudly but it was enough excite Power Ring.<p>

"Oh, you're gonna scream for me. I promise you that." Power Ring cackled.

John focused all of his will into a single shot. It went through all of Power Ring's defenses and knocked him out. John used the ring to remove Power Ring's weapon of choice and bring it to him. He then waited for Kyle to finish off Spencer Hawk so he could get some assistance.

* * *

><p>Kyle created a twin Vulcan cannon and peppered Spencer Hawk with 20mm "bullets". While Spencer dealt with that Kyle flew around back of him and created a force bubble over the man's head. The extradimensional Green Lantern hadn't bothered with a life support field since he was on Earth. Now he was cut off from oxygen and struggling to breathe.<p>

Kyle enveloped the other man's ring in a bubble as well. Spencer was so full of blind panic that his will was weak and Kyle easily took him down. Lowering him to the ground, Kyle took his ring from him. He then heard John cry out to him.

Arriving on the scene, he was grossed out; "Aw man. That's your bone."

"I know what it is." John snapped while trying to endure the pain, "Get me to some help."

"Right." Kyle said. He gently lifted John up so there was hardly any extra pain. He flew towards the beach because the Javelins were doing orbits around the island. Seeing a Javelin on the beach, he swooped in and brought John aboard.

* * *

><p>To John's dismay Shayera was already in there. Booster was bandaging her wounds. When she saw John, she almost panicked. Booster had to hold her down while Kyle deposited John on the auto doc table that Diana had just vacated. Flash sat off to the side, freshly bandaged by Booster.<p>

Booster took hold of Shayera's shoulders, "Hold still! You'll see him in a minute. Right now I have to secure these bandages or you'll start bleeding again. Okay?"

She relented and he finished taping her bandages down. He stepped back and held his hands up, "Go."

She vaulted off of the exam table that she'd been seated upon, "John! Are you all right?"

She could see the pain in his eyes and knew the answer before he spoke, "Never better."

If the eyes hadn't given him away, the clenched teeth and the sweats would have.

She held his hand, "I'm right here. Squeeze as hard as you need to."

"Booster, Ah need your help. Ah need to splint the leg but Ah need you to straighten out the bone before I splint `n wrap this sucker."

Booster took in a deep breath, "Okay."

"John?" Penny got his attention, "Booster is gonna hurt you bad. Ah want you to take your ring off and hand it to Shayera. Ah'm not sayin' you'd hurt him on purpose but people do funny things `cause of pain. Can you do that for me?"

John slipped the ring off and Shayera pocketed it. Penny got all of her tools in order. She turned to Booster, "Now."

John screamed as Booster wrenched his leg. Penny got the splints in place and began wrapping them in place. John shuddered and then passed out.

"What's wrong with him?" a terrified Shayera asked.

Penny checked the monitors, "He merely fainted. Best thing that could happen at this point."

"He's going to be all right, isn't he?" Shayera asked.

"Ah'm doin' all that I can for him. They'll probably have to set the bone for real back at the Hall but they'll have doctors that can prescribe morphine. Ah can't so he's gotta hold on and endure until then. That's why bein' out is best for now." Penny explained as she wrapped.

"Thank you." Shayera suddenly said.

"Ah ain't done yet." Penny replied.

"No. When you first came to the Hall, a lot of us thought you were simply there because you were Plastic Man's girlfriend. Since then you've proven yourself a hundred times over. You're a pilot. Playing medic isn't your first skill set. Thank you for all of this." Shayera confided.

"You're welcome. Ya'll are, every time." Penny smiled.

Diana squeezed Penny's arm with her free hand. Penny looked to her. Diana's jaw was wrapped shut in anticipation of her jaw being wired shut. She looked into the Amazon's eyes and saw gratitude there. She nodded in reply.

"Ah know. Thank you." She said, "Now, Ah gotta finish this job up so we can get ready for whoever else comes aboard."


	24. Chapter 24

7 Justice League Crossroads

Hawkman flew circles around Man Bat. This was more impressive than it seems because Man Bat was flying a straight horizontal line while Carter was looping around him. It wasn't until he flew underneath the Legionnaire for the umpteenth time that Man Bat reached out with his clawed feet and tried to grab Hawkman.

The raking talons drew blood and Hawkman cried out. Taking Kestrel's mace he swatted Man Bat. The Legionnaire fluttered for a moment but then he caught an updraft and flew on. Hawkman decided to end this. He clipped the mace to his belt and drew his Nth metal sword. He gained altitude and then dove at Man Bat.

He arced just as he reached the bat's back. Slashing with his sword he cut the membrane that formed the Bat's right wing. Losing resistance, he plummeted to the ground. Smashing into the beach, Man Bat struggled to his feet. He shrieked at Hawkman as he alighted near the Bat.

Hawkman swapped out the sword for the mace and came up, dodging Man Bat's swipe at him, connected with a batting swing. Man Bat stumbled away. He shook his rattled head just in time for Carter to reconnect with the mace. Man Bat went down on his knees and another swing came and connected. Man Bat went down but Hawkman energized the mace and prodded him just to be sure.

Seeing a Javelin further down the beach, Carter decided to have his wounds mended. He found the Javelin rapidly filling up but Booster ushered him in anyway while Penny placed a call for support. As Booster dressed and taped his wounds, Carter watched Shayera tend to the fallen Green Lantern. Despite himself, he still felt a twinge of jealousy. He quickly shook it off.

Penny came back, "Booster, Kyle, thanks for all of your help but unless ya'll want a one way trip to the Hall, Ah suggest you get off of mah shuttle."

Booster and Kyle departed and Penny sealed the hatch, "The rest of ya'll, strap in an' get comfortable. We're headed to Brooklyn."

Diana, Flash, and Hawkman strapped in. Shayera finally took a seat at Flash's coaxing. John was strapped into place and would be safe. He was still unconscious and hopefully would stay that way for the entire flight.

The Javelin lifted off, gained altitude, and rocketed off. Meanwhile Blackhawk and Lady Blackhawk brought their shuttles down onto the beach. Jake and Smiley continued their air patrols.

* * *

><p>At this stage the Fearsome Five would've been more properly addressed as the Fearsome <em>Four<em> since Goldilocks was missing in action. Unbeknownst to anyone, she was planning her revenge against Tessa and her latest scheme to capture Sir Justin's heart. That was all well and good but her teammates were battling the JLU. Psimon, Mammoth, Shimmer, and Gizmo had a slight advantage at the beginning since they were willing to do whatever it took to win.

Psimon used his psionic abilities to paralyze his foes. Mammoth was lumbering up and would dispatch them. That was, until Red Tornado arrived on the scene. The android/elemental was immune to Psimon's powers. He created a vortex that sucked Psimon into it and spun him around at several hundred miles an hour. He was insensate when Reddy released him.

Vixen was the first freed JLer to act. She summoned the powers of a rhino and charged Mammoth. Pushing him back to where she had free space, she channeled a mountain gorilla and began pounding on him.

Shimmer turned to aid her brother when one of Green Arrow's stunner arrows got her. She went down like a rock. Nemesis used his dart gun on Psimon and he was put down. Black Canary's canary cry brought Gizmo to earth. One of Mr. Terrific's T-Sphere's zapped him and then he was out as well.

Apache Chief had to pull Vixen off of Mammoth. The Legionnaire had long since been rendered unconscious and she was overwhelmed by her animal rage. She quickly quieted down after being removed from the source of that rage and she thanked the Native American. The Super Friends conferred with that select group of JLers and then they pressed on. More of their teammates were already engaged in battle.

* * *

><p>Darkwing battled Nightwing and Catwoman. The last time they had faced off the JLers had chased Darkwing off. This time he not only intended to stand his ground, he intended to avenge himself upon them. He would bathe in their blood as an offering to Ra's al Ghul.<p>

* * *

><p>Hourman squared off with King Kull. The subhuman's massive strength matched Hourman's pharmaceutically enhanced brawn. Theirs was a contest of equals.<p>

* * *

><p>Cheetah attacked Commander Steel. She soon found herself on the defensive as she found that her claws were useless against her foe. She had to rely upon her animal strength and her natural agility. As it was, Commander Steel's skills met those obstacles and gave him a fighting chance.<p>

* * *

><p>Dove faced Cheshire. Hawk stood against Bronze Tiger. The two assassins were confident of their ability to overcome the brothers. Little did they realize that the pair was powered by the Lords of Chaos and Order. Soon, the fight was on.<p>

* * *

><p>Deadshot found himself disarmed by Wildcat. Even bereft of his rifle, he still possessed his wrist guns. Wildcat held the assassin's arms up in the air and used kickboxing techniques to pummel his opponent's torso. The wrist guns quickly ran dry and Wildcat released Deadshot's wrists. It was time for the fight to really begin.<p>

* * *

><p>Black Mass, the Key, and Multiplex stood arrayed against Atom Smasher, Stargirl, and Anna Fortune. Atom Smasher grew in height until he stood four stories high. Black Mass grinned and unleashed his gravity effect on him. Al sank to his hands and knees and struggled with not collapsing altogether.<p>

Stargirl zapped the Key with her Cosmic Rod. He was down for the duration. She engaged Black Mass. Atom Smasher got a reprieve and Courtney unleashed hell upon Black Mass.

Anna's eyes went wide as Multiplex divided into several duplicates. They charged her and she lifted herself into the sky to avoid them. Fingering her spell casings she found the one she wanted and slid it free. Loading it into her cannon, she took aim and fired. It burst at the center of the Multiplexes. A whirlwind was created and the various duplicates got sucked into it along with the original. When the funnel dissipated, there was only one Multiplex remaining and he was bound by a "straight jacket".

Multiplex struggled but no matter what he tried he couldn't get free or duplicate. Anna floated down and patted him on the cheek, "Poor dear. I suppose you won't be your own best friend for a while."

Anna heard Courtney scream and she rushed off to assist. Multiplex let a few choice obscenities fly.

* * *

><p>Green Arrow, Black Canary, Obsidian, and the Elongated Man opposed Two Face, Copperhead, The Riddler, the Penguin, Catman, and the Calendar Man. The JLers swiftly won the engagement against the Legion's weakest members and then they moved on. More Legionnaires were out there and they all needed a good thrashing.<p>

* * *

><p>Nightwing ducked under Darkwing's punch. Nightwing rammed his knee into the older man's stomach. Darkwing threw himself into a mid-air spin and kicked Nightwing in the head. Nightwing broke off and Catwoman snapped her whip. It lashed around the assassin's neck and she held it tight as he struggled against it.<p>

Nightwing came in again with a round kick to the gut. This was followed by a left cross. Darkwing staggered to his left and went for his utility belt. Nightwing threw a bolo that wrapped itself around Darkwing's arms. The Legionnaire was snared! He could do little to resist the flying kick that almost took his head off.

Selina uncoiled her whip and snapped it out again. This time it wrapped around Darkwing's ankles. Giving a mighty heave, she jerked his feet out from underneath him. After he'd gone down, Nightwing leapt atop of him and began beating him into unconsciousness. When Darkwing finally passed out, the two JLers let up.

"See? We can work together." Selina gleefully stated.

"Amazing what a little cooperation will do." Nightwing said.

"How cooperative are you feeling?" she suggestively asked.

"Down kitty or I'll have you fixed." He retorted.

She pouted, "You're no fun."

"Just keep telling yourself that." He urged.

"Want to see what other kinds of trouble we can get into?" Catwoman asked.

Nightwing grinned, "Let's."

* * *

><p>Hourman ducked as King Kull swing his club. It looked to be some kind of hardwood. Finally, Kull hefted it over his head and brought it straight down, aimed at Hourman's head. The JLer punched the club, shattering it. Kull let out an anguished cry.<p>

First, his favorite club had been broken while facing the Little Mermaid. Now its replacement was broken facing Hourman. It was more than a subhuman barbarian warlord could take. He charged Hourman…right into the JLer's waiting fist. The super powered punch staggered Kull but it didn't put him down. The subsequent right cross knocked Kull out and Hourman was glad.

* * *

><p>Cheetah leapt upon Commander Steel. Her claws and fangs tore at him. Fortunately for him, Commander Steel's hide was a synthetic flesh-like armor. His muscles were synthetic and his skeleton was composed of a titaniumsteel alloy. Finding herself impotent against him, Cheetah broke off. Commander Steel caught her by the tail and began to reel her in. Cheetah went insane and despite being outmatched, bit, scratched, and yowled. Commander Steel put her down with a single punch.

He felt bad for her. He knew what it was like to be different and sometimes ostracized. He promised himself he would check on her later. For now though there were other dangers to face.

* * *

><p>Bronze Tiger delivered yet another backspin kick to Hawk's head. Hawk was being battered with punches, elbow punches, elbow jabs, knee strikes, round kicks, sidekicks, wheel kicks, and of course backspin kicks. Only Hawk's superhuman stamina was keeping him on his feet. Of course his rage propelled him as well.<p>

Dove and Cheshire were evenly matched in everything save strength. Dove held the advantage in that arena. He made every blow that connected count. His last block had confused Cheshire so he slipped behind her and slapped a chokehold on her neck. She passed out in fifteen seconds and he laid her gently on the ground.

Seeing that Hawk was taking a beating, Dove ran over and threw Bronze Tiger over his shoulder. The Tiger rolled and came up on his feet. He smirked.

"So the little Dove is going to save the big, bad Hawk?" he taunted.

"If I have to." Dove promised.

Hawk was stirring as Bronze Tiger engaged Dove. The Tiger soon realized that Dove wouldn't throw a punch so he pressed in even harder. Hawk witnessed all of this and it brought him back into the fight.

"Ahhh!" Hawk roared, "Get over here, little man. See if you can beat me!"

Bronze Tiger ceased his assault on Dove and gave him a quizzical look. Dove ushered the Tiger on towards Hawk. Bronze Tiger smiled. This would be too easy.

He threw a right cross and Hawk blocked it. He then used the arm that he blocked with to land a punch. Even a half powered punch like that almost took Bonze Tiger's head off. The Tiger kicked out at Hawk. Hawk caught the leg and held it next to his ribs. He then brought his elbow down on the side of Bronze Tiger's knee. An audible _snap_ registered the effect of the blow. Bronze Tiger limped away.

Hawk crooked his finger, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

Bronze Tiger grew enraged. He threw a phoenix punch towards Hawk's throat. Hawk caught the blow. Gripping the Tiger's hand, he snapped the metacarpals. Bronze Tiger got his hand back and he looked at Hawk with sheer horror on his face and in his eyes. Hawk leveled him with a single punch.

"I never thought I'd say it but thanks for bailin' my butt out." Hawk grudgingly acknowledged Dove's efforts.

"No problem. You would've done the same for me." Dove waved the thought side.

Hawk's expression said, _Oh really?_

"Er…lets round up some more bad guys." Dove suggested.

"Damn skippy." Hawk said and led the way.

* * *

><p>Deadshot jabbed his knee into Wildcat's gut. He then threw a left cross which Wildcat blocked. Wildcat responded with a left jab. Deadshot disengaged and laughed.<p>

"What's it like hitting a helmet, old man?" Deadshot sneered.

"Look sonny, we've been at this for a while now and I've gotten a good feel for your fighting style. You sure you want to piss me off?" Wildcat asked.

"Do your worst." Deadshot taunted.

Wildcat exploded into action. A left jab was followed by another and another. A right to the solar plexus was next. More jabs. A massive right cross nearly flattened Deadshot. Wildcat pressed on with more jabs and then a right-left cross combo.

"Stop it!" Deadshot gasped, "I can't take any more."

Wildcat finished him off with one last right cross, "That's for the 'old man' crack."

Wildcat looked around and saw more Legionnaires. He brushed his hands off of each other, "The fun's thattaway. I'd better hurry up before these whippersnappers steal all the action."

* * *

><p>Black Mass used antigravity to lift stones off of the ground and pummel Stargirl on their way up. He then dropped them upon her. Lifting them up again, he dropped them in short order. Courtney screamed as they bludgeoned her and she went down.<p>

"No!" Al yelled and he shrunk down to twenty feet tall and he charged Black Mass.

The Legionnaire levitated the stones again and had them hover over Stargirl's inert form. Atom Smasher shrank down to his normal height. Black Mass wore a sinister smile as he aimed a grav band at Al. A flash of light surrounded Black Mass and he was suddenly restrained by a binding spell.

Al cried out as the stones dropped. Another flash and the stones turned to flowers. Al stood speechless as Anna floated to the ground.

"Do strip the man's wristbands from him. I believe they are the cause of the trouble." She said.

Atom Smasher complied as Anna began inspecting Courtney. Al rushed to their side.

"Is she…?" he faltered.

Anna was on her knees and began waving her hands over Courtney while reciting a chant. Silver flames erupted over Stargirl's body and her cuts and bruises were burned away. The flames dissipated and Al dropped to his knees next to Anna.

"Courtney? Can you hear me?" he asked.

"Billy?" she asked in her stupor.

Anna looked to Al with some surprise, "Why Handsome Stranger, I do believe that I'm not the only one with competition."

Atom Smasher had no reply.


	25. Chapter 25

5 Justice League Crossroads

Steel was down, his armor shorting out. KGBeast was hammering away at the jungle canopy where several JLers had taken refuge. Plasmus and Aztek were dueling. Warp had managed to knock out both Samurai and Black Vulcan. Gemini met the Elongated Man on his own terms. Owing to her greater ferocity she was able to subdue him within minutes.

The Shade immersed Obsidian in darkness and he used it to render the young JLer unconscious. Nemesis employed his dart gun to neutralize Houngan and the Mad Hatter. Sadly, the Scarecrow gassed him with his fear toxin and Nemesis ran headlong down the beach to escape the Legionnaires.

* * *

><p>The Brain recalled his forces and Scarecrow unleashed an aerosol agent. Most of the JLers inhaled it and were panic stricken. It was then that Phobia struck. The JLers scattered into the trees and hid there, quivering. Both Phobia and the Scarecrow laughed dementedly.<p>

Lightning struck before them and Black Adam and Isis materialized. The Wizard had sensed the Marvel Family's distress and dispatched the Black Marvels to their aid. Only, to get to the Marvels, Black Adam and Isis had to wade through the Legion.

Isis began to quail before the power of Phobia but Adam was infused with the Courage of Mehen. This supernatural force allowed him to confront his fears and overcome them. He knocked both Phobia and the Scarecrow out within minutes. Next he relieved Aztek, who was beginning to falter in his battle with Plasmus. Adam literally tore Plasmus apart and let the protoplasmic remnants slowly creep towards one another.

Her courage restored, Isis confronted Giganta. The giantess clapped her hands together, catching Isis between them. Much to Giganta's surprise, Isis pried her hands apart and then leapt forward and delivered a right cross to Giganta's jaw. Giganta staggered backwards and recovered just in time to be hit again. This blow nearly drove the giantess into unconsciousness.

Giganta shrank back down to her normal 7' stature and held her hands up, "I give already."

Isis held her by her tunic and looked poised to hit her again when she heard a wailing cry. Silver Banshee was attacking Black Adam. The Stamina of Shu allowed him to withstand the effects of her life sucking cry but the volume of it had him paralyzed. Isis intervened. She came up from behind the Banshee and spun the creature around and rocked her with a right cross.

Silver Banshee tried to recover enough to shriek but Isis was unrelenting. One blow followed another until the Banshee was down and out. Adam caught Isis up in his arms and he kissed her madly. The nearby JLers gaped. The Black Marvels then proceeded into the Dome.

* * *

><p>Green Arrow launched an arrow at Warp. Warp redirected it at GA. Ollie barely had time to dodge it. Black Canary unleashed her canary cry and Warp was crippled. Green Arrow then connected with a stunner arrow. Afterwards he shared a celebratory kiss with Dinah.<p>

* * *

><p>Captain Atom confronted Mantis. The Captain soon discovered that his quantum blasts only fed the energy vampire. Quantum bursts were only one of the powers in Captain Atom's repertoire. He could also isolate and project various forms of radiation. He hated to use these powers owing to their destructive potential. This time though he'd make an exception.<p>

Captain Atom opened up with nuclear energies. Mantis reeled. Composing himself, Mantis replied with bio-electric blasts. Captain Atom shrugged these off and unleashed a full spectrum barrage. Mantis crumpled. Recovering himself, Mantis leapt at Captain Atom.

He tried using his great strength to rip open the JLer's containment suit. Captain Atom wrapped his arms around Mantis and then loosed a barrage that caused Mantis to cry out. The New God succumbed to the barrage and passed into unconsciousness. Captain Atom hated what he'd had to do but he also knew he'd do it again if pressed.

* * *

><p>Tala and the Enchantress began casting spells. Soon, the Leaguers who were nearby were contained and facing perils from magically conjured gargoyles. Aztek was free by virtue of his armor and he sought help from the most likely place. He sought and found Anna Fortune.<p>

* * *

><p>Anna had maintained her vigil over Courtney but she now abandoned it in favor of liberating the League. Atom Smasher stayed behind to watch over Stargirl. Anna understood his motives. She understood but it irked her anyway.<p>

Courtney had called out for another and yet Al was watching over her rather than finding this "Billy". Anna had a sneaking suspicion that Captain Marvel was "Billy" based upon Courtney's reaction to him in Jamaica. He was a handsome devil, she'd give him that. If Al and Courtney were to come together then she might make a play for Marvel herself but as things stood, there was a rift in paradise and it suited her just fine.

"I suggest that you deal with the magui and I'll take the sorceresses." Anna suggested as she and Aztek flew towards the Legionnaires.

"The what?" Aztek _thought_ he knew what she was referring to.

"The creatures. Destroy them." Anna instructed.

"You want me to kill them?" Aztek was surprised. Anna didn't seem bloodthirsty.

"The magui aren't alive in the strictest sense of the word." Anna explained, "They don't feel pain. They also don't feel pity, compassion, or remorse."

"I understand." Aztek said as they floated just beyond Tala and the Enchantress's awareness.

"Then I wish you luck." Anna said and then flew off to face her foes.

"And you too." Aztek said as he went after the magui.

* * *

><p>Anna floated in front of the two sorceresses. Tala wore a wicked smile while the Enchantress's expression was one of pure fury. Tala tossed her lavender hair over her shoulder.<p>

"They sent the baby sorceress after us. I have a debt to repay to you and I intend on collecting." Tala announced.

She conjured with her hands and a flaming rock appeared and hurled itself at Anna. Anna erected a shield spell but the rock exploded upon contact with the shield. The shield shattered and Anna was battered by debris and eldritch energy. She fell to the ground.

She pulled her mask off of her mouth since it was now tattered and she could taste blood in her mouth. She barely had time to get to her feet before the Enchantress struck. Her attack was a simple but brutal one. It was a discorporation spell. Designed to tear apart one reality at a time, it would cast one into an alternate dimension one layer at a time.

Anna's shields held but just barely. Enough energy had leaked through that she was experiencing dimensional dissonance. Tired of being on the defensive, she cast a spell of her own.

Tala and the Enchantress laughed as the elemental spell began to stir the winds and the rains. As it became a localized hurricane they stopped smiling. Combining their efforts, they dispersed the storm. They then began to plan their next attacks.

However, Anna had gained enough time to pick through her spell casings. Finding the one that she wanted, she loaded it and prayed. Fate had warned her to be careful regarding this particular spell. It required a focus akin to total situational awareness. She fired off the casing and it erupted at the sorceresses' feet. A quicksand effect shifted under them and they sank into the ground and disappeared.

Anna sank to her knees after the spell faded. She was utterly drained. She'd managed to dispatch Tala and the Enchantress without summoning the King of Tears, which was the danger of the spell. The cries of her teammates roused her out of her stupor. Casting a healing spell, the silver flames burned off her injuries. A mending spell restored her clothing. Affixing her mask in place, she headed out to help Aztek.

* * *

><p>Aztek blasted away at the creatures. It took a full power burst several minutes to "kill" one of the creatures. As it was, when they "died" they simply evaporated into smoke. He'd subdued six magui and slain three of them. The problem was that they were still encroaching on his captive teammates. He stood before them and blasted away at the magui. Several got past him and started trying to eat the JLers.<p>

It was then that Anna arrived. She beat back several magui with a repulsor spell. Next she ran her hand over the restraint spell's manifestation. Casting a revelation spell, she analyzed which incantation the restraints were made from. Taking a deep breath, she cast a counter-spell. The shackles disappeared and the JLers were freed.

Booster caught Anna as she swooned. The Atom told him to watch over her. Booster gently laid her down and activated his force field. Two magui tried to break the field open and eat them but the forcefield held until Apache Chief could tear the gargoyles apart.

The JLers then went after the observing Legionnaires.

* * *

><p>Stargirl opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Atom Smasher was relieved.<p>

"Court, you're okay?" he asked.

She seemed distracted and she looked around, "You've been here alone?"

"Well, Anna was here. She healed you." Atom Smasher admitted.

"She did?" Courtney mused, "Maybe the bitch isn't all bad after all."

"Courtney!" Al was scandalized.

"No one else was here?" Stargirl asked.

"You mean like 'Billy'?" Al accused.

Courtney blushed, "Of course not."

"Court, you _asked_ for him while you were out." Atom Smasher said testily.

Stargirl's temper flared, "What if I did? It's not like you're flaunting Anna Fortune in my face, ohhh nooo. That'd never happen!"

"At least I haven't called out for my ex-boyfriend." Atom Smasher snapped.

"You'd better not call out for an ex-_boyfriend_." Stargirl tartly replied.

"You know what I mean." Al grated, "It's not like Anna and I have dated."

"Oh really? Maybe you should. That would solve all our problems." Stargirl yelled.

"If you recall, there isn't an '_us_' to have problems." Atom Smasher said coldly.

"That's it." Courtney growled, "I'm going to help out our friends. Catch up when you can."

She got to her feet, and focusing on the Cosmic Rod, she flew off. Left behind, Al berated himself. That wasn't what he'd wanted to happen. Or was it…?


	26. Chapter 26

6 Justice League Crossroads

The JLers battled the last of the Legion's ground forces. Major Disaster had nearly brought in a tsunami before he was rendered unconscious. Big Sir was pacified by watching over Disaster's insensate form. KGBeast, Copperhead, and the Shade were rounded up together and put down. Dr. Polaris proved a difficult case but Kyle rose to the challenge and defeated the magnetic foe. Livewire accidently caught the Weed on fire and he surrendered for a chance to dip in the lagoon. Livewire herself was shorted out by Aztek dumping her in the water. Thus rendering both her and the Weed unconscious.

Gemini was stunned by Green Arrow. Volcana threatened J'onn but Commander Steel knocked her out. The Brain was tipped over and he helplessly shouted for someone to right him. Mallah was tied up by Nightwing. Ragdoll faced Catwoman and Wildcat. Wildcat let his former student herd Ragdoll with her whip right into Wildcat's chokehold. Unable to breathe, Ragdoll swiftly passed out.

The Atom neutralized the Psycho Pirate before he could master his facial expression. Plastique lasted for a minute and a half against Black Canary. The Ray blasted the Shadow Thief back into solidity. The Gentleman Ghost fled into the jungle and wasn't seen again. Count Vertigo was taken out by Mr. Terrific's T-Spheres. Rocket Red used his mecha-empathy to order Hector Hammond's chair to dump him. Once the psychokinetic was helpless, Red's gauntlet blasters finished him off.

J'onn gathered the victorious JLers, "Now we must follow Superman into the Dome. Be prepared for anything."

There was a murmur of assent and they began to move.

* * *

><p>Superman's team had arrived in force. Brainiac opened fire but Superman didn't waste any time. This incarnation of Brainiac was weaker than all of the Kryptonian versions. Rather than waste time subduing the mechanoid, he crushed it and tore it into pieces.<p>

Luthor balked, "Do you know what you've done?"

"I've destroyed your pet computer. Mind yourself, Lex or I'll do the same to you." Superman said coldly.

"I don't think so." Luthor smirked.

Toyman blew on a tin whistle and the sonic disruption brought the Supers and the Marvels to their knees. Kara managed to keep her eyes open long enough to melt the whistle with her heat vision. Toyman literally wailed.

Mary was the first to respond. She punched Toyman's plastic "head". Misjudging how hard to hit, her fist broke through the plastic and punched the Legionnaire in the face. He went down like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Queen Bee unleashed her stinger weapon. Captain Marvel Jr. confronted her and took the weapon away and crushed it with his bare hands. He then flicked his finger into her jaw and she bounced off the nearest wall and passed out.

Superman advanced on the cluster of Luthor, Grodd, the Ultra-Humanite, Clock King, Sivana, Mr. Mind, and Half-Ape. The others followed him. When they reached the middle of the room, Luthor nodded to Grodd. The ape tapped a touch screen control and the center of the room was bombarded with anti-protons.

"I estimate it will take 1.2 hours for them to expire." The Clock King opined.

The Legionnaires all laughed as the JLers writhed.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, the Supers were looking haggard but the Marvels still bravely battled on. Each of them was endowed with the Stamina of Atlas which meant they could endure forever. Whether or not they could escapes the trap was another matter. They each edged out towards the end of the circle but it was slow going and Superman and Supergirl might not last.<p>

It was at that moment that Black Adam and Isis entered the Dome. Reaching the command center, Adam saw the peril and immediately responded. He batted Grodd aside and began to manipulate the controls. Filled with the Wisdom of Zehuti, he easily deactivated the machine.

Adam and Isis dealt with the Legion's Brain Trust while the Marvels and Supers recuperated. Seeing Luthor headed out of the room, Superman responded. He rushed over and blocked Luthor's path. Grabbing Luthor by the tunic, he bounced him off of the wall a few times. Luthor collapsed in a heap.

J'onn made an appearance then. Speaking to Clark in hushed tones, he revealed that Diana had been injured and taken to the Hall of Justice. Superman leapt into the air and crashed through the roof of the Dome. J'onn calmed the frayed nerves of those left behind.

* * *

><p>Mr. Terrific activated the Dome's self destruct and vacated the premises. Kyle used his ring to gather the scattered and insensate Legionnaires. With Anna down they had to rely upon old fashioned restraints gathered from the Javelins. All four Javelins were now landed on the beach and taking on prisoners and passengers. Mary, Kara, and Junior got the retrieval detail. The US and Mexican Coast Guards were docking at the island and securing the various cartel members. Kara informed Fire and Ice that they needed to report to the Javelins. Fire flew while Kara carried Ice.<p>

Mary and Junior went to Cuero's. There Plastic Man and Hula Hula had hog tied their prisoners and were now sitting around drinking fruit juice. The bartender didn't mind because he was being handsomely paid for it through Hula Hula's winnings. Mary opted to carry Hula while Plas repeated his bandolier move on Junior. The Marvels returned them to the bosom of the JLers. Hula Hula was received as the hero he was.

Hula wasn't the only one being celebrated. Black Adam and Isis were newfound darlings. Adam was quite nonchalant but Isis basked in the glow. Upon informing the Marvels of their intended nuptials, the JLers found even more cause to celebrate.

Isis asked Mary to be her maid of honor while Adam asked Captain Marvel to be his best man. Mary readily accepted while the Captain asked for time to consider it. He'd always considered Adam to be an enemy and this conciliatory gesture was beyond his scope.

"Consider it carefully but please let me know within three weeks time." Adam counseled, "And while you are at it, see what that young miss is thinking. She is gazing at you with eyes full of pride and love."

Marvel followed Black Adam's gaze and saw Courtney standing off to the side. She wasn't drawing attention to herself but her whole focus seemed to be on him. Telling himself he shouldn't hope for anything, Marvel went to her.

"You seem to have something on your mind." He said.

Courtney wore a rueful expression, "I've made a huge mistake."

"I won't argue but why don't you tell me why you think you have." Marvel offered.

She told him what happened earlier and she added, "It made me realize that you're the boyfriend I should have stayed with. Everything else was a fantasy. Well, the fantasy isn't going to happen. When I was out, I thought you were there and I felt _safe_. I don't feel that way very often in this business but _you_ made me feel that way. It made me realize that I can only hope for a second chance."

Marvel was quiet as he digested these words. She fidgeted and said, "I understand if you don't want to risk it. After all I broke your heart."

"Yeah, you did. You also made me realize that I'd do anything to make you happy. You have a second chance but we're taking it slow, got it?" Marvel decided.

Stargirl rapturously threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

Captain Marvel blushed, "You can thank me later."

She sketched off a salute, "Yessir!"

Marvel rolled his eyes and went looking for Mary.

* * *

><p>Anna's eyes fluttered open. She came to and realized that Al was leaning over her with his mask off. The look of concern found in his eyes made her heart melt.<p>

"I take it we were victorious." She commented. She propped herself up on her elbows and her head threatened to swim. Al saw this and swooped in to hold her. The attention threatened to overwhelm her last vestiges of self restraint.

"Why…why are you…?" Anna faltered.

"Let's just say I've had an epiphany." He smiled.

Now her heart melted down. She pulled her mask off and she smiled at him. The warmth of that smile made him blush. She could see him struggling with his own impulses.

"So, Handsome Stranger, are you going to kiss me or what?" she chuckled.

"Of course I am." He said. The heat of their kiss almost made Anna spontaneously combust. She was short of breath afterwards.

"Well, that was certainly worth the wait." She breathed.

"Just wait. It gets better." Al promised.

Anna practically swooned.

* * *

><p>The shuttles returned to the Hall. The NYPD was there in force to collect the Legion. Superman was there as well. He stood by Diana's bed as she came out of having her jaw wired shut. She kept trying to speak but he shushed her.<p>

"You've taken care of me. Let me take care of you." He insisted.

She tried to protest and he silenced her, "To hell with Amazon pride, Diana. I love you so let me prove it to you."

She finally subsided. She liked it when he took charge. It's why she wanted him to the lead the JLU. From what she'd seen before she was injured, he was growing into the role. He certainly seemed to be doing so now. She felt warm and content as she listened to the things he planned on doing for her.

* * *

><p>"Hula!" Penny cried as she ran across the tarmac to greet him. She caught him up in a tight embrace, "Ya'll had me so worried!"<p>

"I love you too, Penny." Hula Hula chuckled.

"So, are y'goin' t'go haring off any more?" Penny asked.

"I don't think so." Hula said.

"Hula Hula, we need to talk." Sue said as she approached.

"What about?" he asked defensively.

"Your future with the League." She said, "Amanda wants you to stay on and since I'm Chief of Operations, I'm the person you want to talk to."

Hula hesitated and Sue added, "Plas and Penny are invited as well."

"Go on, Hula." Penny urged.

"Talk to the lady, big guy." Plas urged.

"Okay, let's talk." Hula said.

* * *

><p>Vic Sage and Helena Bertinelli were out on the town. They were blissfully unaware of the fact that their camera had taken a series of pictures. Tomorrow they would be on the hunt.<p>

* * *

><p>Justin and Vigilante had just left Tessa's flat. There was a knocking at the door and Tessa rolled her eyes. What had Justin forgotten?<p>

She opened the door but instead of her boyfriend, Goldilocks stood there. The villainesses' green eyes sparkled with malicious intent.

"It's time we had a little chat, luvvie." Goldilocks declared.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>an: Thanks for reading this installment of the series. Part 11 is on its way.**

**a/n: thanks go to everyone that read and reviewed. The cautionary notes were as appreciated as the positive feedback. Hopefully it's become clear that I had reasons behind what I was doing.**

**a/n: thanks, once again, go to animeluverqueen for beta reading. Her input is invaluable.**


End file.
